Kindred
by KweenElmer
Summary: COMPLETE. The scoobies rescue a mystikal being and recieve a gift of the highest honor. homosexual themes. mystikal pregnancies. interesting pairings.
1. Roomies

Kindred

_There are no mistakes in destiny._

Disclaimer: insert default fan fic disclaimer here

Rating: somewhere between pg-13 and R. adult content. Eventually. But close to what the actual show is.

Summary: Set after "Him." Pre potentials and first. A diversion from season 7, mostly bc I didn't really like it. The scoobies rescue an ancient being and receive a gift of the highest honor. It's just not what they're expecting

Warning: There will be some sappy lines. You have been warned.

Buffy stood across the street under the shade of her neighbor's oak. She was quietly watching the scene unfold across the street. Xander was maneuvering a hand truck up the front walkway, Dawn following with a smaller box and Anya bringing up the rear with a clipboard shouting orders and ticking things. She pondered briefly going over to help, but a student with a fear of homework and test taking had kept her in the offices and hour longer than usual. She was beat. Xander and Dawn had offered to assist, so she is more than willing to allow them to do so. Watching the ends, her mind wandered back to the means.

"_Tea?" Anya offered, beginning to search through cupboards._

"_Anya. This is my house." Buffy said from the kitchen table. _

_Anya found a teacup. She dusted it off a bit and then smiled at a job well done. "So, everyone can use more tea." _

"_What, is this England now?" Buffy shook it off. "Anya. WHAT are you doing here? Better yet, how did you even get in here?"_

"_Through the front door. It was unlocked. You know that is very unsafe." Anya set the mug in front of Buffy, but then added quickly, "but this is a very safe neighborhood with well trimmed lawns."_

_Randomly finding her self wondering how tea leaves got into the little cotton bags, Buffy looked down into the tea. She watched the teabag float around the surface of the water. She was curious as to why the tea wasn't seeping through the water. She gave the bag an apprehensive poke. The water in the mug wasn't actually heated in anyway. She wrinkled her nose at the lame attempt. "Anya…" The slayer was getting a bit anxious about where this was going._

"_Ok, ok, I guess, we should get down to business." Said Anya finally, sitting down in the chair across from Buffy. She paused for a moment, preparing the speech she had been rehearsing for the last day or so. _

"_Business," repeated Buffy, forgetting about the unmade tea and taking a sip. Realizing what she had just done she indiscreetly spit the flavored water back into the cup._

"Coffee is my forte," stated Anya offhandedly, noticing the bobbing teabag and her friends look of distaste, before continuing her pitch. "It turns out being a vengence demon is a very well paying profession. It kept me in a life style that I have become accustomed to and it had a dental plan."

_Buffy all of a sudden had an inclination where this conversation was headed. She mentally began to prepare a speech about he ownr lack of financial stability._

"_I can't afford my place anymore. I need to move in here," finished Anya. She sat across the table from Buffy, hands folded within each other._

_Maybe not. "What?' sputtered Buffy. Talk about your left-field. _

"_I need to sell my apartment, change my stockbroker and move into your old bedroom." She didn't move, but continued to smile pleasantly. She hoped that Buffy couldn't see that it was also fake. _

"_No. Way." Buffy finally got out. "Are you kidding me? Is this left over vengeance demon humor? I wronged you in the past and now you're getting even?"_

_Anya scrunched up her eyebrows and didn't say a word. She was hoping lying would have worked. Sadly, Plan B was in order; the truth. A truth that was going to make her appear weak and vulnerable. Most importantly, human. She hated that. She stood up slowly and walked to the sink. Looking out into the backyard, at nothing in particular, the woman whispered, "I'm scared."_

"_Of not making rent payments?" asked Buffy. This was a joke right? A cosmic joke. One chosen in all the world to take in stray friends. It was like she was living out some strange version of the Real World._

_For the first time in a good long while, Anya was at a loss for words. "D'Hoffryn," she finally mustered._

"_What?" Buffy tried to keep up with the sudden changes in the atmosphere. She had only seen the vengence demon scared twice in the years of knowing her. Once had been their senior year when a demon was going to eat the entire town. Even then, she knew she just had to leave and the trouble would pass. The second time was when she was being jilted by her Xander-to-be. Again, she was able to run from that pain. Anya had tried to run this time, but since she came to Buffy, it meant she had nowhere else to run. _

"_He's not the one for idle threats. I've been attacked. More than once. And they are getting increasingly hard to run from." There was a sniff, but the vengeance demon was still had her back to Buffy. Anya hoped Buffy hadn't noticed her crying, but she knew slayer sense was pretty keen about what was going on around her. "I can't protect myself. I don't have powers anymore. I need-- " she paused reluctantly. "I need your help."_

And so it went. The girl to Spike ratio just increased by one.

She watched the three unaware scoobies go into the house before crossing the street. She didn't want to follow them in the front door so she snuck around to the back yard. Closing the gate behind her, she instinctively surveyed the open ground in front of her. Willow's movement caught her eye. Actually, at closer glance it wasn't Willow's movement that caught her eye because Willow was sitting perfectly still with her eyes closed. However, she was being circled by floating terracotta pots and a plastic pink flamingo. This magical meditation had become habit since Willow return. She had started with pens and pencils. IT was when Dawn broke her concentration and a number 2 flew at her head, did Buffy request that Willow take it outside.

Not wanting to disturb her friend she crept quietly up the porch stairs and into the back door. To her excitement, the three stooges hadn't made it to the back of the house yet. Mentally patting herself on the back, she snuck up the stairs.

In her room she could hear Dawn and Anya arguing over something down the hall. She collapsed onto her bed. Like clockwork, the moment her eyelids had touched one another she was beckoned.

"Anya! No!" There was a door slam. "The agreement wasn't that I bunked with Willow, you would!" There was the pounding of a hardwood door. "Let me in!" Pound Pound. The noise was resounding in Buffy's head now. " BUFFY!"

Maybe if she didn't answer, it would go away.

No such luck. The door suddenly flung open. Dawn was silhouetted in the door frame "I knew you were home." She crossed to the bed. Buffy feigned sleep. "Buffy. BUFFY." Buffy finally grunted. "Buffy, Anya just stole my bedroom."

Buffy allowed her eyes to open. "You can't just steal a bedroom. It's stationary. I'm sure it's just where you left it. Did you look under the bed?" Dawn huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine." Buffy swung her legs to the floor and moved herself out of the bedroom. She padded down the hallway and tapped lightly on the bedroom in question.

"Willow will be a wonderful roommate. You two get along just fine," came the voice from within. "I just need my space. And I'm older." The door swung open. Buffy waved. "Oh, hi Buffy. Your little sister and I were having a grown up discussion about the logistics of this bedroom." Buffy could see that Anya had already taken one of Dawns teen posters down and replaced it with a flow chart.

"Logistics? Logistics! There are no logistics. You stole my bedroom!" shouted Dawn from behind.

"You said we could flip for it. I guessed heads. I won the room fair and square." Anya held up a nickel for emphasis.

"I thought you were joking!" said Dawn, now pushing in front of Buffy to fight her own battle.

"Why would I be joking about something like that? You just don't want to believe it because you didn't win."

"Buuuuuuuffffyyy" the little Summers whined.

Buffy's headache was throbbing louder. She looked back and forth between the two parties, trying to determine who she could appeal to the best, or more realistically, who she could pull rank with better. "Dawn…"

"Oh, no Buffy, you're not considering letting her have it, are you?" Dawn stomped.

"You know, I do get awfully lonely at times," Buffy lied through her teeth. "It's a big bedroom. More than enough for two people to share comfortably." Buffy watched Dawn's eyes widen enormously. She began to shake her head, not believing what her sister was hinting at. "Come on Dawn, it could be fun."

Dawn sputtered, looking from her squinting sister to the smug houseguest and back again. "Fine, if it's my room," she turned on her heel, "I'm going to go try out the hinges." She stomped down the hallway and slammed the door behind her.

Gloatingly, Anya smiled a toothy grin, before disappearing into her new bedroom letting the door close loudly behind her. Buffy could have sworn she just felt the back of her eye pop. But before she could think about it any further she heard a loud commotion from downstairs.

"Why did you have to do that!" Spike's voice shouted. Obviously, the sun had gone down enough to wake him up.

"I told you, I didn't mean to!" said Willow's voice before another door slam.

"Bollocks!"

"Did anyone learn manners in this house?" Buffy asked the family portrait on the wall. The overly happy family in the picture mocked her. "I didn't really want your opinion anyhow." She apprehensively descended the stairs.

Sure enough she found Spike and Willow in the kitchen. "What, pray tell, is going on down here. You're gonna raise the dead. And we get plenty of that, without your help, thank you." Buffy growled.

"This so called friend of yours just tried to behead me for no reason." He pointed a finger accusingly at willow, "I would watch her if I was you."

"I did no such thing!" Willow threw herself into a chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I was just going out for my nightly stroll, when WHAM! I get hit in the head with a plastic lawn ornament," explained Spike, gesturing emphatically.

"You STARTLED me. I didn't hear you come up behind me. I merely lost focus when I noticed you," retorted willow

"If you lose your focus too many times like that, someone's gonna lose something a bit more vital." Spike looked at Buffy for support. As did Willow.

"What, are you going to stick your tongue out at her now?" Buffy said nearly in shout. The straw had broken the camel's back. "Why can't you people just grow up and work out something on your own?" She grabbed a sweater off the back of one of the chairs. "I can't do everything on my own, you know!" she exited dramatically, slamming the door behind her in just payback.

"Blimey, who twisted her knickers?"


	2. Gotta Have Faith

Chapter 2

The next morning Buffy's headache had subsided. She awoke with Dawn in her bed and groaned when she realized why. Sleep had tried to wash away some of the prior days events. Sadly it hadn't worked. The bedroom floor was already littered with her little sister's possessions.

It was not yet six A.M. but she slipped quietly out of bed anyway. She snuck down the stairs, dodging the fifth step down, knowing it creaked with pressure.

Willow was in the kitchen quietly sipping a cup of coffee. Buffy jumped, not expecting to see her friend sitting there. She really didn't have a reason to be startled. The morning's events were increasingly routine since the red head had gotten back from England. "Sheesh Will, don't you sleep?" She crossed the kitchen and threw two pieces of bread into the toaster.

Willow smiled through the darkness. The answer was no. In fact she hadn't had a full night's sleep in months. Nightmares pulled her awake constantly. She woke every morning in a cold sweat.

Buffy knew this. Sometimes when she came home late from patrol she heard her best friend's cries. She could only imagine what horrors the young woman saw every night. Forced to relive a different version of the gruesome scene that took the loved one away. Buffy was used to it. Not that that made it any easier.

Willow inhaled a bit more coffee. Buffy broke the silence. "You know, you have to actually consume something else in order to carry on vital body functions."

"I like coffee. It's like electricity. In a mug. Keeps you running." She took another sip to emphasize her point.

"Yes, but you're gonna short circuit," she said lightly. "At least eat a piece of toast with it." She took one of her pieces and tossed it in front of her friend.

"Thanks… Mom." Willow said looking up at Buffy. Buffy patted her head condescendingly before seeking out more toast for herself. "Buffy, how do you do it?"

Buffy turned. "Do what?"

"Live," Willow gulped, "knowing that you will never see your mom again."

Buffy poured her own coffee and sat down next to Willow before answering. She put her hand on Willow's own outstretched hand. "See, that's the thing, Will, I don't. I live knowing that I will see her again."

That did it. The dam Willow had built for appearances finally broke. Tears shot from her eyes and covered her face. She attempted to hide them by burying her head in her hands, but Buffy could still hear the sobs. Buffy moved over and put her arms around Willow and held on tight. It took a minute, but Willow finally turned and latched on tight to her best friend.

And there they sat, unbeknownst to the rest of the household, for the next hour. By the time the rest had made it to the kitchen, Willow had repaired her dam and was typing madly on her computer.

Dawn yawned mercilessly over her cereal. "Buffy, that bed is lumpy. I didn't get a wink of sleep."

"Sure seemed pretty winky when I woke up this morning. You were all but snoring," Buffy said, cutting a banana over her sister's bowl in hopes that Dawn would get a few snuck in vitamins. Dawn pouted.

"Hey, Buffy," Anya said, without greeting, upon entry, "this came for you yesterday while we were moving. Somehow it made it to my stuff." She tossed a small package on the table and it slid towards Buffy.

Buffy picked it up and studied it. "It's from Giles… Funny, he didn't tell me he was going to send me something."

"Must of slipped his mind," Willow interjected from behind her screen.

"Must have." Buffy tore through the brown paper. "It's a book." She gave it a light pat. Dust flew up from its leather binding. She coughed. "Yep, it's definitely from Giles alright." She opened the front cover and a torn slip of paper fell from it. Buffy picked it up off the table casually, before realizing it was of importance. "it's a note. From Giles." She scowled at the pathetic excuse for a parchment. "Is there a stationary shortage in jolly ol'?" She unfolded it and scanned the lines quickly. Finishing, she turned it over to make sure there wasn't more. "Huh. That's the shortest wind Gile's has ever had. His pen must have been low on ink."

"What does it say Buff?" asked Xander, who had slipped in the back door unnoticed by the Slayer the moment she started looking at the package. He was now helping himself to a donut, balanced on his briefcase instead of a plate. He had come to pick up the girls on the way to work.

"'Found this. Thought you could use a challenge. Don't use it to level your tables. Giles." Buffy scoffed. "Like I'm classless enough to use a book to level my table." Dawn cleared her throat and Buffy looked down under the table. "That's a Cosmo, it's much different."

"What do you think it means?" asked Willow getting back on topic. "Do you think it's a mission?" she added a little more excitedly.

"Maybe," answered Buffy looking at the note closer.

Anya let out a loud laugh, "HA! Giles just feels guilty that he's not here anymore so he sent a random book for us to read to prove he's still watching out for us" She picked the small book up and flipped through the pages aimlessly. "Giles is probably at some pub right now with all his little drinking buddies from the past."

No one answered, mostly because none really wanted to admit that she could be right. They quickly found themselves getting ready for the day without anymore conversation.

"Ready ladies?" Xander asked a few minutes later, "Your chariot awaits." He held the door open and let Buffy and Dawn walk out in front of him. "Will, you sure you don't want a ride to class? I'm going right by there."

"No, go on, my first class is canceled today so I don't need to go in until lunch. But thanks." She smiled and shut the door behind them.

She turned and walked upstairs. There was some last minute studying she wanted to do; something told her there was a pop quiz coming. On her bed, the book flipped to the right page. The words were already running together, and she had been looking at them for ten seconds. She was obviously loosing her edge. She squinted to read, wondering why she never went in to get glasses. All these years of reading large texts had gotten to her eyesight.

Willow was about to resign to the fact that she wasn't going to get any actual work done when there was a tap on the window. She looked up and was startled at the fact that there was a face there. "Faith?" she yelped, attempting to catch her breath.

"Let me in," the intruder mouthed from the other side of the window.

Willow crossed the room and opened the window a crack. "Faith! What are you doing here!"

Faith shushed her, "Not so loud Red, you don't have to tell the whole street." Willow's mouth tightened. "Look, I was just in the neighbor hood and thought I'd stop in. "

"Just in the neighborhood? Strolling? On a break from the whole prison thing. And you thought you stop in and knock on the second story window to see if we were home?"

"Are you gonna let me in?"

"No," Willow answered flatly.

"Why not?" Faith pleaded, "come on, just let me in. It's not good etiquette to leave your house guests hanging on the roof." Willow didn't move for a moment before pushing the window a little farther open so Faith could squeeze in. "Now was that so hard?" Faith snipped. Willow let go of the window suddenly and let it crash down onto the slayers head. "OWW! What'd you do that for?" she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oops." Willow turned and walked back to her bed. She picked up her book and pretended to start reading it.

Faith squirmed under the weight of the closing window. "A little help here?" Willow didn't respond, but merely flipped a page. Faith faught for a moment, trying to use the wall under her as some sort of leverage, but it didn't seem to be working for her. "Red, come on." Willow sighed and came back over to the window. She opened it a little more and Faith was able to slide through.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Willow asked once the visitor had stood back straight again. A black sweatshirt covered the top of her denim jumpsuit.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing? Isn't this Buffy's bedroom?" Faith picked one of Willows possessions up off the desk and examined it. "It's still her house right?"

"Yeah, we moved in after she-- " Willow caught herself, "after her mom died .. to help out with things."

Faith raised her eyebrow. "Oh. We?"

"Yeah, we. Anya just moved in," covered Willow.

"Anya?" Faith racked her brain. "That crazy demon chick from the highschool?"

"The one and only." Responded willow half heartedly.

"I don't think I liked her," said Faith trying to remember.

_Finally, something they could agree on, _thought the witch. Willow continued to stand there expectantly.

Faith dropped eye-contact and picked up the calculator off Willow's desk absent mindedly. " Look, Willow, I gotta help me."

"Me? Why do I have to help you? Why don't you get Buffy to? I'm more than sure she'll be _thrilled _to see your face again." Willow retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I can't. She can't help me. You're the only one who can." Faith put down the calculator she had been fondling for the last few seconds.

Willow eyed the violated calculator. "Then why did you come to Buffy's house, to what you thought was her bedroom."

"I didn't," Faith took in a deep breath. "The fact that you're already here is merely bonus; I was gonna sneak in and see if I could find your number somewhere."

"Were you now. Just one felony after another with you, isn't it Faith." Willow raised her eyebrow unimpressed.

"Just... just let me explain ok?"

Willow crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm about to find out why you aren't in an eight by six cell, aren't I?"

"I'm in trouble," started Faith.

"Duh."

Faith scowled at Willow. "Please, just let me talk?" Willow motioned for her to continue. She sat on her bed and feigned interest.

"In prison," the slayer started once again, "there were some assaults on the guards. It's went on for months. Brutal assaults on eight different guards, two ending in death. But sadly, not one of the surviving guards could name a suspect. They tried to up security, but how? Guards have to come in contact with the prisoners right? They tried making it so that the prison guards were never alone at any given time. But, when the prison could afford to double up, this didn't seem to stop the assailant." Faith caught the look Willow was giving her. "I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong.

"One night, I was on cleaning duty. I was cleaning the liscence plate room. You know, where the liscence plates are cut and pressed? I was mopping under one of the machines when I heard a noise coming from where the guard supervising was. I ran over to find some cellmate down the row from me just wailing on the guy. I mean, really laying into him. Although, I wouldn't have expected her, she was sorta.. harmless. Guess people aren't what they seem." She smiled hopefully. No reaction. Running her hands through her hair quickly, she continued with her story, "I attempted the rushing to his aid, but my pal over there didn't really want that. She tried to stop me. A few punches were thrown, but, as you could guess, I'm a bit stronger than the average woman. I threw a punch and she went toppling into a machine. An press toppled on top of her and she was crushed to death." A small gasp escaped from the bed.

"I ran back to the guard. He was coming to. I tried to explain what had happen. Sadly, I was the one he woke up to and since he hadn't seen the attacker and I was the only one around... By the time back up came he was remembering placing me at the scene and knocking my cellmate, who had come to his rescue, into the machine." Faith bit her lip and pressed on.

"I was brought with charges of seven charges of assault and triple murder. I was convicted last week." She made one last pause, "They gave me the fast lane to the needle."

Willow scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "The needle?"

Faith nodded, "The death penalty, Willow."

Willow didn't respond immediately. Faith stood in silence for the witch to come to her rescue. After a few seconds of thought Willow answered, "How am I supposed to believe you just aren't making this up?"

Faith pulled something out of her back pocket and handed it to Willow. "Here, look at this. It's some of the case's evidence. It was proven, due to bruisings and markings, that the attacker had to be right handed."

Willow looked up from the piece of paper. "So?" She flipped it over thinking there might be an answer there.

Faith grabbed a piece of paper off the desk and scribbled something on it. She held it up for the witch to read. In capital letters it neatly read: _I AM LEFT HANDED._

Willow gasped slightly, covering her mouth with her hand. "You are telling the truth."

"Would I lie to you?" Faith asked, crumpling the paper. "Okay, yes, I would. But I'm not currently."

"So, why couldn't your lawyer just tell them this?" asked Willow innocently.

Faith chuckled. "Oh, Red, that's sorta cute. But sadly, it doesn't work that way. I'm a convict in prison for murder. It's not a stretch to put me to that murder. It easily answers their questions and they can tell the public how proactive they're being. Tax paying citizens sleep soundly at night, while I get to sleep soundly forever." She concluded with a miming of slicing her neck with her own finger.

"Oh.. that's not right."

"That's how the world works, Sugar." Faith tossed the piece of paper into the trashcan emphatically. Any trace of vulnerability hit the bottom of the trash can with the note. The tough guy act was back, and the familiar Faith was standing in front of Willow.

"What can I do?" Willow asked, still wondering where she fit in this picture.

"Well, last time I saw you, you were dabbling pretty hard in the magics with that little girlfriend of yours. Knowing you, I'd imagine you'd be quite proficient by now," the slayer said casually.

Anger flushed into Willow's face. How dare she be so blasé about something she knew nothing about. "Don't talk about her like that," she answered coldly.

"Like what?" asked Faith, caught off guard.

"Like she's nothing," snarled the red head.

Faith realised she had hit a nerve and that if she wanted the witch's help that she would have to be a bit more careful with her word choice. "Look, sorry. I didn't mean to insult her, or you." She really did mean that.

Willow let out a slow breath. "Yeah, I know." She changed the subject quickly. "Okay.. what do you need me to do.. slash, what do you think I'm capable of?" She cringed at the thought of having Faith make her do something wrong, or illegal-- more illegal.

"I need you to hide me."

Willow stood up thoughtfully and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a book and flipped directly to a specific page. Glancing over it, she turned back to Faith. "This is it. I considered using it myself once to get out of gym class."

"I think this is a little different than skipping PE to get ice cream." Faith snipped.

Willow rolled her eyes. "It's a confusion spell. It will make the people at the prison believe you are still there."

"Really? You can do that?" asked Faith excitedly, grabbing for the book.

Willow handed it over. "Sure, to the day they, er.. kill you, they will believe that you are going through your routine day."

"Like a mirage?" quizzed Faith, studying the text.

"No, no. No one will try to approach you, or play basket ball with your or anything. It will merely be a thought in the back of their heads that you are where you're supposed to be, out of their sight," assured Willow.

"And you could do this?" asked Faith handing over the brown book.

"Easy Peas," Willow said hesitantly.


	3. And Another

Chapter 3

…_known as the 'Being of Spirits' was last seen circa 95 A.D. It is presumed that she has been kidnapped by evil forces and taken to a cave. The cave is guarded by demons known as Chanzku demons. They are extremely strong and can only die from beheading. The only way to get into the cavern where the Being is stoed is with a special triangular key. Lore says that the rescuers will be rewarded with a reward of highest honor… _Buffy read out loud before snapping the book shut. "They you go. We figured out what this old paperweight that Giles sent us is." She tossed the book up in the air and caught it, jumping off the table where she was sitting. The gang was sitting in the kitchen. Xander offered to make dinner for the household of women. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Xander asked, coming back from the stove, throwing the dishtowel he was just using over his shoulder.

"Go get the big bad?" stated Buffy obviously.

"Is there a big bad? I mean there has been no attacks or anything. This Being has been locked away for thousands of years. What's another few days going to hurt?" answered Xander, ignoring her duh-face.

"Xander's right. Why do we need to go looking for trouble? We wouldn't even know where to begin looking for this cave" Dawn pointed out.

"There's a map," Willow offered, examining the book Buffy read. "and the cave is located over-convienantly close to Sunnydale"

"See?" Buffy urged, itching for a little of excitement. Things had been a little slow the last few weeks in Sunnydale, for the exception of ghouls in a basement and an enchanted jacket.

"Hey, look, Buff, I'm all up for the extra research and all, but I really don't see the point in actually going out and looking for trouble," interjected Willow, watching the antsy slayer try to get them into potential trouble. "And what about the key they mentioned? We have no idea where to look for that."

" What? You guys don't trust me anymore? Six years and I've lost my cred?" Buffy pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"OH my god. You did not just use the word, 'cred,'" interjected Dawn appalled at her sisters failed attempt at coolness.

Buffy glared at her sister, who immediately dropped the topic.

Xander walked over to check on the chicken he had been monitoring in the oven. He put on an oven mit and found the spatula. It was an excuse not to participate for a moment in the current conversation. From the table where he just left, his cellphone went off. The Star Trek theme blazed through the quieted room. From inside the oven he jerked at the noise, banging his head on the roof of the stove. "Mother of!" he yelped.

"Xander?" called Dawn, looking from the phone to its owner. "You gonna answer that?"

Xander rubbed the back of his head, not really thinking about a phone call right now. "Could you answer it?"

The young girl fidgeted to flip the whirring phone open and answer it. Finally, "Hello? Hello?… Shi—" she caught Buffy's widened look. "ucks.. Shucks I missed it. Xander I missed the call." Buffy shook her head at her sister. "I think she just left a voicemail," she continued when the phone beeped once more.

Xander now had his hands full with the hot pan of chicken. "Uh, put the message on speakerphone. I'm sure it was nothing."

Dawn obeyed and set the open phone on the counter. A womans voice spoke: "Mr. Harris, this is Andrea Shoomer. I'm calling in regards to your apartment. We expect that since you did not choose to renew your lease that you will be out of the apartment by the end of the week." Xander dropped the chicken on to the counter and spun around, eyes and mouth wide. "The new tenants would like to move in on Sunday if that is possible." Xander slid across the kitchen and tried to catch the phone.

"Hello! Hello! Ms. Shoomer?" he shouted into the phone.

"Xander? Xander! It's a message. She's not there." Willow pointed out. Xander set the phone down, still in shock at what just happened.

"You didn't renew your lease?" Buffy inquired, "Are you planning on moving?"

"Uh, no." Xander answered, picking the phone back up.

"I don't understand," piped Anya. "Why would Xander give up his apartment if he didn't want to move?"

"It's a mistake, I told her I wanted to renew my lease… Didn't I?" He put the phone to his ear. "Ms. Shoomer! I'm glad I caught you. I think there's been a mixup in the lease.." He stood back up and walked out the back door onto the porch.

A minute or so later, when the shouts had died down, Buffy followed. Xander was leaned cross-armed against the patio table, oven mitt still on. "Everything peachy?"

Xander grunted. "No. I didn't re-up my lease." He thought for a moment. "I was supposed to call her a few weeks ago if I planned to.. It was the day…" he finally figured it out. "the day Willow found those frat boys. It must have slipped my mind with all the Anya stuff." He slumped over. Buffy walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. " I guess it was her last act as vengeance demon," he added flatly. "Where am I gonna find a place I can afford in less than three days?"

Buffy bit her lip, knowing she had no choice but also knowing they were running out of bed space. "I guess there's only one solution."

Xander shrugged. "Leading a life as Hoboman? Wandering the earth, saving the world from sewer rats and urban hygene?"

"Well, yes, there is that, but I was going to offer you our couch. It pulls out into one of those handy sofabeds." Buffy gave Xander a light punch. "Whaddya say? Even the testosterone out a bit at the old Summers's residence?"

"Buff, I couldn't. It's already looking like you run an illegal youth hostel as it is. I couldn't impose." Xander finally took the oven mitt off and tossed it on the table.

"You wouldn't be all imposey like. More like posey." Buffy gave a cheesy smile.

"Only because you just used posey in a serious context." He pulled the small blond into his arms for a tight hug. "Thanks Buffy."

"Anytime."

They came back into the house, letting the door slam behind them. Willow jumped at the sudden noise. Buffy grabbed Xander and pulled him to the front of the group. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Mr. Alexander Harris. He is our new roommate. Please treat him with the respect I have come to know and love."

"Aw, he doesn't deserve that," quipped Dawn. Buffy glared. "I mean, yay Xander!" A group hug thus ensued.


	4. Dodging

Chapter 4

The next day was filled with more moving from one apartment to storage unit to Summers residence. Anya was convientantly absent from seven a.m. on. Her philosophy was that she helped Xander move into that apartment therefore was exempt from moving him out.

At about eight that evening, they arrived back at the Summers' house with Xander's one suitcase and his few boxes of belongings. Willow led the way. She opened the door to find Faith frozen half way up the stairs. Willow froze wide-eyed. She looked over her shoulder. The rest of the group were on her heels. Panicing, she shut the door back and stood infront of it, blocking the scoobies' entrance. She stood, frantically trying to think of an excuse.

"Willow? What are you doing?" Buffy asked, starting to feel the weight of the heaviest box on her arms.

"Uh, I, uh.. wanted to make a.. toast?" she stammered.

"A toast?" Buffy asked shifting her weight.

"There aren't any glasses." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, fine not a toast. But.. a something.. to celebrate Xander's new home."

"I didn't get a 'something'" said Anya, coming up behind them; well planned timing. Xander smiled smugly.

"Ok. To our new roommates." Willow said, glancing over her shoulder to see if Faith was still standing there. Looking thought the empty window she sighed, relieved.

"Uh, could we toast or whatever later? This box is getting heavy." Buffy asked, finally.

"Sure. You're right. How silly of me." She opened the door, allowing all to come in. Buffy found the nearest floor space and dropped the heavy box. Dawn and Xander followed, stacking their arms contents on hers. Willow glared bitterly up the stairway.

Buffy dusted her hands off; there wasn't any actual dust on them but she felt that it was an appropriate gesture. "Well, guys, today has been lovely, and to add to the bliss I believe I'm going to go patrol the graveyards."

"It's a romantic life you lead, Buff," Willow said wryly.

"Yes, indeedy," replied Buffy. "The one in all the world chosen to never get to bed before one am. Night guys." The others replied with their own goodnights before spreading to their respective corners.

Practically slamming the door behind her, Willow entered her room quickly. "Faith," she hissed, searching the seemingly empty bedroom.

Faith stepped in through the window. She had been crouched in the corner under the window for the last few minutes, waiting for the scoobies to settle into their beds. "Honey, you're home?" she asked gingerly.

The smile did not match Willow's scowl. "Are you trying to have me evicted?" She started to rifle through her dresser for a night shirt.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Stealth isn't your forte is it?" asked the red head, taking off her sweater.

Faith turned away respectfully. "Look, before you go throwing a hissy," she said to the wall, "I didn't expect you back so soon. I was getting a snack. You don't expect me to starve do you?"

Willow sighed. "Yeah, I guess not. Remind me again why we aren't telling Buffy about all this?"

"Because," she paused, " Can I turn around now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

The slayer continued, "Because, I told you, she'd have a fit."

"Why do you think that?" Willow asked emptily.

"Oh come on, you know B, she'd totally wig," said Faith with a big shrug. Willow nodded. "Anyway, I'll be out of your hair in a few days. No harm. No foul." She bounced onto the bed and kicked off her large boots.

Faith had a point. Buffy probably would wig. However, the wigging she could handle. What the red head was actually worried about was that if Buffy did find out, she'd end up asking Faith to stay with them on a more permanent basis. She could handle a few days, more than that wasn't possible. Sighing, Willow grabbed a brush from the vanity and sat down on the opposite side. Grooming, she asked, "Where do you plan on going, anyway?"

"Well my watcher had this sister, and when he died she told me anytime I needed a place to stay her door was open." She stood back up and began to pull the spare blankets and pillow out of the closet. "The only thing is, she's seemed to have moved without a forwarding address. Considering I can't exactly go through the Watcher's Council… meh, it's a snag. I'll find her." She tossed her make shift bed haphazardly on the floor and plopped down on it. "Night red." She sat back, with no intention on sleeping. Too early.

Turning out the light, Willow yawned and pulled up the covers. It was so late. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep, temporarily forgetting about the slayer on her floor.

It was getting late in Buffy's mind, also. It wasn't until she had a full six-second yawn that she decided the night was a bust and that she should head back home. Of course, she thought too soon. A generic looking demon jumped from behind a crypt. "Oh, come on! I was actually tired and was gonna get to bed early for a change." The demon snarled. "Yeah yeah, come on, let's do this already." The demon charged on command. Buffy caught it and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground and didn't get back up. The slayer sighed boredly, before pulling out her stake.

She was about to thrust when the demon spoke. "The seven. The Being will be pleased."

"No, silly, I think you got your mythos wrong. I'm the one." And with that she let her arm fall and demon ceased to breath. A sharp triangular stone rolled from the demons hands.

She stood up and wiped off her weapon. Re-concealing it, she thought about the demons final words. She looked at the stone now in her hands. The Being? What being? Arg, was there a new big bad in town? Just what Sunnydale needed, another apocalypse.


	5. Yay Adventure

Chapter 5

The next morning when Willow came down for her morning cup of coffee, she found Buffy at the kitchen table surrounded by books. Willow chuckled. "Well, this is new." She crossed to pour her coffee. "Did the hellmouth freeze over?" She sat down in front of her friend.

"Humor. 7am. Sleep. Demon. Night." Buffy's head crashed down on to the pile of books.

"Ah, there's the Buffy Summers we all know and love." She patted Buffy's mussed hair. "Did you stay up all night reading?" Buffy grunted from inside the texts. "For any reason or do you have the case of the crazies again?" Another grunt. "Very well then." Willow left her alone and finished her coffee.

A few minutes later, Dawn clomped into the kitchen. Laying eyes on the scene, she raised her eyebrow. "What's her deal? Should she be drooling on the first editions like that?" Willow grabbed Buffy's ponytail and pulled it upward. Buffy remained unconscious. "I see." Dawn joined the other two at the table and Willow let her friend's head rest back down on the table.

The rest of the housemates began to trickle in, eyeing the sleeping slayer but not really giving it a second thought. Spike was the last to come through. He came from the outside, covered in a garden tarp.

"Cutting it pretty close to dawn aren't we smarty?" Xander quipped lamely merely for the sake of griping at the vampire.

"Yeah yeah, got tied up.." he paused at the sight of Buffy. "What's with the slayer? Switch to decaf?" He tossed the tarp that he had swiped from down the street on the back of a chair.

Willow nodded at her friend. "we aren't really sure, actually. I sorta found her like this morning. We're sorta hoping she'd wake up and fill us in."

Spike's eyebrow lowered. "Very well. I'll be in the basement not caring then."

"You're so hardcore," snipped Willow. She stood, remembering Faith. "Uh, I think I'm gonna finish this bagel upstairs. Call me if sleepyhead over hear wakes up and divulges something exciting. Or something resembling a word. " Xander saluted and Willow exited the kitchen.

By the time Willow had returned with her empty plate, Buffy was sitting up all on her own. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. "Well, look who woke up."

"I found an IV out back. We decided to run coffee through it," quipped Xander. Buffy scowled at him.

Anya butted in. "Actually, I suggested the coffee." Xander frowned at the ruining of his joke.

"And what say you, Buff?" asked Willow, sitting back down. "Is there a reason you were research gal at dawn this morning?"

Buffy allowed a yawn before answering. "I dunno, something a demon said last night?"

"You were attacked?" asked Willow.

"Wow, Willow, you're on it this morning," quipped Dawn scooting her coffee towards the witch. Willow scowled at the girl, taking her coffee from the girl. Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Aren't I always. Actually he was an easy kill. Too easy." She took another sip of her coffee.

"Personally, those are my favorite," interjected Xander. "They should all be like that." He looked around the room for support.

Buffy shook her head, "No, no. It was like he was meant to come attack me to be killed. Although," she paused in thought for a moment, "although it seemed almost… disappointed when it only came across me in the grave yard. Like he was expecting more of us."

"Why would a demon want more foes?" asked Anya. "We demons as a general rule don't like opponents, much less more than one."

"It was something he said. He called me Seven. And then mentioned a being of sorts. And I found this on him." She showed the group the stone. "I figured that was important. Hence…" she gestured towards the books. "Although, I'm a little rusty. I miss Giles." Willow cleared her throat. "Not that you aren't efficient. I just.. You were asleep by the time I got home and I didn't want to wake anyone."

"The irony being you in turn got no sleep," mentioned Dawn.

"Being, you said" Willow inquired. Buffy nodded hopefully. "In that book Giles sent us, there was a being… the Being of Spirits, I think."

Buffy's eyebrows shot up in realization. "Yeah! The Being of Spirits. I remember that." She hopped up and ran out of the room. She returned shortly carrying the small leather book. "I have been using it to level out that coffee table since we weren't really doing anything with it." Willow scowled at the thought of such book mistreatment. "Sorry," Buffy apologized as she flipped through the pages. "Here you go. The Being of Spirits. Locked away. Right. There's nothing about a seven.. but I have a hunch this might be what we're talking about."

"There you go, Buffy, got the action you've been seeking," Xander said, standing and stretching.

"Ooh, I think a field trip's in order," smiled Dawn, "possibly one that requires missing class."

"Good try. But we're going tomorrow," she said motioning to the others. "And you get to go to algebra," Buffy said in a parental tone. Wordlessly, Dawn stood up, threw her chair under the table and stomped out. Buffy was going to have to give her little sister a royal slayer beating one day. Soon.

"Tomorrow?" whined Willow. Buffy raised her eyebrow at her best friend for not sharing in her excitement. "Uh, I mean, yay adventure and potential death?"

"Good," nodded Buffy triumphantly. "Xander?"

Xander had tried to sneak out of the kitchen before he was cornered. He turned around sheepishly. "uh.. I have .. to .. uh, work," he answered lamely.

"Oh, no you don't. If I'm going, you're going," scolded Willow. Buffy scowled at her two friends. "I mean, yay adventure."

Buffy turned to the last roommate, who was casually eating her muffin. "Alright, Anya, do you need a few seconds to come up with an excuse not to come with us tomorrow?"

Anya barely stopped chewing. "No, I just don't want to."

"Alrighty then. Looks like it's just the three of us then. Like old times sake." Buffy stood and pulled her friends in to a quick, oddly shaped, group hug, then skipped out of the room.

"Why didn't I just say that?" Xander mumbled.

"It always seems so simple doesn't it," added Willow. She let her head fall into her hands.

Xander stared at Anya, sending angry/jealous vibes her way. She looked up, mouth full of muffin, "Wharf?" Xander shook his head and left the room. "Warf?" the blonde called again.

Fortunately for Xander and Willow, Xander did really have to work that Friday. The three were packing up the car when Xander received a call from one of his job site supervisors. Something large had fallen and Xander had to see to it immediately. The vagueness of the story led Buffy to believe that he paid Tito twenty bucks to make that call. So, Saturday it was.

Saturday mornings should be a teenager's favorite day of the week. One gets to sleep in, not worry about homework or school, just a day for any sixteen year old to lounge around the house eating junk food and watching mindless cartoons. Sadly, this wasn't the case for Dawn. She was pulled out of bed twenty minutes earlier than she normally had to wake up for class.

She shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen with her eyes closed. The walk was routine for her and she could manage without running into anything. Before any of her roommates could say any form of greeting she let out a dissatisfied grunt.

"I thought you were excited about this trip?" said Buffy from behind her coffee.

"It was more exciting when missing third period was involved," Dawn answered, plopping down in the last available seat, almost missing. She steadied herself and leaned on the table, hoping to fall back asleep and be ignored.

"Spike picked up donuts on his way in," Buffy continued, "I wouldn't ask where he got them from or why the box is dented, but the thought was nice enough."

Dawn fumbled for the box and found a chocolate donut.

"Dawnie, I thought you were a morning person," asked Willow, who had been observing the scene from across the counter.

"Is it dark outside?" Dawn asked.

"I suppose," said Willow.

"Then it's not morning. Therefore, currently I am not a morning person, I am just a person." She took a bite emphatically.

"Alright kiddies, enough fun for now, we have work to do," said Buffy, putting her coffee mug in the sink. "Let's load up."

"I'll drive," volunteered Xander who had been enjoying a donut quietly next to Willow.

"No way! I hate riding in the car with you on the interstate," interjected Willow, "you speed up really fast, then realize you're speeding so you slow down. I'm surprised I haven't gotten whiplash. I'll drive."

"Too bad. My car. My keys. I drive," Xander said smugly. "Besides, you get to read the map."

Willow rolled her eyes and stamped out. "Fine." The rest of the party followed her out the door and piled into Xander's "Old Man Car," as Dawn so kindly named it. Minutes later they were zooming, relatively, down the interstate listening to old Jerry Lee Lewis albums.

Two hours later, the scoobies were still driving in circles trying to figure out the best way to read the antiquated map by landmarks. They had only been lost twice in that time after confusing the landmarks and having the book up side down. They were currently driving down a highway paralleling the main interstate.

Finally, Willow gave another instruction, "Here! Turn off here." They were in front of an old state park.

"Are you sure?" Xander asked, signaling.

"I think this is probably our closest road to where the map leads," said Willow studying the map and giving it a little turn.

"Thank God," exulted Buffy, "There is only so much Great Balls of Fire I can listen to."

"It's a classic," defended Xander.

"Jerry's rendition, yes. Yours, not so much," giggled Dawn.

"Go back to sleep." Snipped Xander, as he pulled the car into the North Sunnydale State Park Visitor's Parking Lot. "I think this is the end of the line. We're going to have to hoof it the rest of the way… whatever way that is."

"According to this nicely drawn map, There seems to be a cave somewhere on the ground," said Willow, passing the map around.

"Then wouldn't someone have found it by now? This place is pretty popular to picnicking families and over achieving hikers," said Buffy taking the map from Willow.

"Hidden caves are hidden for a reason," said Dawn.

Buffy nodded to her sister. "Touche."

Xander pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. "So which way boss?"

"North." Said Willow.

"Great," said Buffy, unbuckling. "Which ways north?"

Back at the Summers' residence, Faith was happy to be out of her cage. Anya was gone for the day and with the scoobies gallivanting in the woods somewhere, she had the house all to herself. She was in the kitchen raiding the refrigerator, country music blasting out the small radio on the counter.

She had made her way through the potato chips and cookies and was now working her way on the extra crunchy peanut butter, singing into the spoon in between bites. "She thinks my tractors sexaaaaaayyy, it really turns her ----" she did a jump spin off the counter she was sitting on. Now facing the door she was eye to eye with a very scared and very armed Anya. She stood freaked, clenching a curtain rod, curtain still mostly intact, ready to strike. "You're home early," Faith said calmly.

"Wh- who are you? And what kind of burgeler are you?" she shrieked, taking a step closer. "Take the peanut butter… or the good crystal, just don't touch the money… that we don't have hidden anywhere in this house…definitely not a safe." Anya was moments away from striking at the slayer.

Faith held up the spoon and peanut butter in surrender. "Hey ho-ho-hold up!" The slayer inched a bit closer. "Anya, right?"

"How do you know who I am? Did D'hoffryn send you?"

"What, no," Faith took another step. Anya saw her and clenched the rod tighter.

"You don't know me." Faith took another gutsy step closer.

"I know that." Anya said, with no intention of putting down her guard. Faith saw this and tried to take one more big step in attempt to disarm the smaller woman, figuring talking this out would be more effective on even terms. Anya saw it coming. She swung, landing the rod hard on the side of Faith's head.

"Sonuva-" the intruder studdered before collapsing over on to the kitchen floor.

"Wil, are you sure we're going the right direction?" the tired Xander panted when they had been traveling for what seemed to be hours.

"No idea," she answered truthfully.

"That settles it, I'm taking a rest break," Xander said, plopping down on the spot, letting the ax he was carrying lay on the ground. The girls rolled their eyes and joined him. Buffy remained standing, pacing around the group. She was still a bit excitable about the whole situation.

"Buffy, you're making me dizzy," said Dawn noticing her sister.

"I'm just coming to terms with the fact that not everyone has slayer endurance."

"Hey what's that?" dawn asked, ignoring her sister and looking past. The others turned around. She was pointing to a tree that had been carved on.

"Joanie hearts Chachie 4 eva?" Xander quipped.

The others approached the tree to examine the markings.

"Hey, that symbol looks familiar," said Buffy.

"Yeah it does," Willow said, opening the book. "It's the one in the front cover of the book." She showed the group.

"And on the rock I found." Buffy dug in her jacket pocket and pulled out the triangular stone she acquired recently.

"Well, I guess that answers the question on if we're going in the right direction or not."

"Shall we?" Buffy asked, heading off the path and into the woods.

The further they got into the woods the more markings there were to follow, that is if they could find them. Presumeably they had been there a long time because many were over grown with greenery or had been rubbed away off of large rocks.

"It has to be somewhere. We've been following theses stupid wingdings for half an hour now,' said Buffy.

"Hey look, a cave," said Dawn, pushing past her sister and friends.

"There you have it," said Buffy. They followed her into the mouth of the cave, weapons poised.

The inside of the cave was dark and dank. Xander, being the tallest of the group, had to slump a bit as to not hit his head. As they got farther and farther from the mouth of the cave the light grew dim. Soon they couldn't see in front of them. The four of them walked with their hands extended in front of them, making sure not to run into anything.

Dawn tripped over a piece of rubble. "Ow!"

"Shh!" She heard her sister say.

"You okay?" said Willow's voice.

"Why didn't we think to bring flashlights. We read the word cave, so we should have naturally thought 'flashlight will be necessary," Dawn whined, rubbing her foot.

"Once again, SHH," said Buffy. "Do we want to tell whatever might be in here that we are in fact IN HERE?" Dawn quieted, but she sulked to herself, out of everyone's view.

However, they were not walking in the dark for long. Buffy turned a corner to find a torch mounted on the wall, followed by another a few feet down.

"That's odd." Said Willow.

"Is it just me, or do you think someone is expecting us?" asked Xander looking down the corrider to come.

"Nah, I mean why wouldn't a dark cave have year round wood burning torches?" Buffy asked, scrunching up her face. "Yeah you're right. We're totally about to have a run in here. Hold on tight to your swords Ladies… and gent." Her friends obeyed.

Creeping along, the cave pathway began to get more open. Xander no longer had to crouch down and they were no longer single file. The cave lead to a bigger opening where a large gnarly demon stood in front of a door. He was eight feet tall and was roughly the size of a car. His neck was thick, the width of his head, attached firmly to is body.

"Is this the gang of angry captors I read about?" asked Buffy. "This is a bit disappointing."

"Well, it has been like a thousand years…maybe all the others retired or something." Offered Willow.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Buffy studied the Chanzku from her vantage point. He was scaly and holding a very large club.

"We have him out numbered. Let's go." Xander said.

"I guess," answered Buffy, still confused. She jumped out from her rock and stood squarely in front of her foe. "Hey big boy, what's cooking."

"ARRGHLLLGGG!" grunted the demon.

"I love a man that's articulate." She dove as her friends stood waiting for their signal. The demon charged reluctantly, swinging his club slowly. Buffy dodged it and rolled behind him. She performed a sound jump kick to the back of his head. The demon stumbled before landing hard on the cave floor. The force of his body caused the walls to shake. Buffy stood over him, raising her ax to behead him. The demon scambled to his feet before she could deliver the blow. Buffy braced herself for another attack, but instead the demon ran in the opposite direction, past the others and out the cave door. "Alright then, party pooper."

"Once again, I would like to say, I like demons like that," said Xander lowering his sword.

"This is an interesting trend," Buffy said to herself.

"I guess that's the door," Willow said pointing to the stone the demon was supposedly guarding. It was decorated by four circular symbols and next to it was a triangular groove. "And I guess that's the key hole."

"I got the key," said Buffy, pulling out the stone from her pocket again. She placed it in the groove. The cave wall suctioned it tight and spun, lighting up the symbols. The door slid open.

Inside was lit by torches. In the center sat the Being. She vaguely resembled a glowing blue human. She hovered, unamuzed at her surroundings.

"Yoouu, must be my rescuers." She perked up seeing the new faces. "I only assume that door opens for that dreadful army of lugs to come and torture me--- Although, I didn't expect humans to save me." She examined the rough group. "Where are the others?"

"What others?" asked Buffy.

"There are only fouuur of you." The eery being hissed.

"Sorry we didn't live up to your rescueing standards. We could go if you'd like. I'm sure another thousand years…" Buffy pointed towards the door.

"I see," the Being said amuzed. "I actually know who you are. I've been expecting you."

"You have? I thought you didn't expect humans?" Buffy quizzed.

"I didn't. I didn't really expect anyone in particular. But I knew you would come. You are the Seven."

"The Seven?" Willow asked.

"Like previously stated. Four." Buffy chimed. "And why do people keep calling me that? Do I really not live up to that many expectations?"

"Yes. Seven. The Kindred Spirits. This is no accident. You are meant to be."

"So what happens now?" Dawn asked.

"You get your reward of course."

"Reward? I had forgotten about that." Xander grinned.

Before another word could be spoken the Being held out here arms. A light shot from her wrists and engulfed the four. First the stream of light moved around Xander, lifting them off the ground for a moment while it circled him. He was set down and it moved to Willow. The same thing happened her. Finally it was repeated Buffy. The light moved to Dawn and entered her half open mouth. It filled her body, making it glow for a moment before going back to normal.

"There."

"I don't feel any different." Willow patted her chest. The others agreed.

"You have been bestowed with the highest honor known…. A child."

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"the person with the matching tattoo is your partner." She continued indicating to their wrists. Each had a designed circular tattoo on their inner wrists "However, I cannot tell you who they are because they are not here. But you will find them. Soon. They now have, or will soon have your tattoo on their wrists. Then one of each couple will bear a child. Magical children that will grow to be very very powerful. It is there destiny. It is _your_ destiny"

"Great," said Dawn "I've always wanted a child before I was eighteen, married and had a job."

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled either kiddo," agreed Buffy.

A low laugh sounded from the Being. "No no, dears, you two don't have to worry. Only two present are with child, and you are not those two."

"Oh. Well…Good." Said Buffy, furrowing her brows.

Willow stuttered. "That means…"

It dawned on Xander almost immediately what this meant. "No. WAY!"

"What is this about?" Buffy asked, patience now wearing thin.

"You have found, through destiny, your kindred spirit. Now you shall have children. Children who will play a very important part." The Being said calmly.

"I think there has been sort of mistake" Xander said indignantly.

"There are no mistakes in destiny."

"Tell me about it." Buffy said.

"Last I checked… a man couldn't get pregnant. It's not scientifically—" started willow.

"Oh, humans! Must you think in such black and white constraints? Magick and destiny do not need science. Don't be surprised when these…partnerships are less than conventional."

"I demand you take this back. You did this. Now take it back!" Xander squealed.

"I have no control in this. You are kindred spirits. I was only to bestow my blessing to you when I was rescued. And I did."

"You mean this was a setup?" Buffy asked.

"Your children are destined for great things. They will be key players." She was standing in front of Xander again. "Your daughter will have the strength and compassion that every great leader needs." She moved down the line to Willow. "Your son will have a perfect balance of power and devotion." Finally to Buffy. "And your daughter will have a sharp tongue and perfect skill." She paused. "They will fight together."

"Uhm, excuse me." The Being turned around to face Dawn. "Not that I want to be Ms. Single Teen Mom, but what about me?"

"Ah," The Being touched her face. Her touch was cold "it is not your time, Key. You shall have your own kindred spirit, who is not far off, but it is not time. But you serve an important role. You are their and their children's guardian. And you shall pass it to your child. And so on. You are filled with the knowledge. You will know what to do when the time comes."

"Me?"

"Yes, my dear. You." She turned back to the disgruntled scoobies. "As for you, you cannot fight fate. Eventually, you will not want to." She said nothing more. She disappeared. Literally. A bright light consumed the small cavern and when it died out she was gone.

"That's it? BUFFY! I told you this was a bad idea." Xander whined. "I'm pregnant."

"How does that even work?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, Ms. Gaurdian." He snapped.

"Ooh, already having mood swings, are we?" Willow teased. Xander glared at his friend before storming back out the cave. Willow followed.

"This is going to be interesting," muttered Buffy, still watching where the Being was. There was no evidence of anything ever being there. She turned and walked out, twirling her ax in thought.

Dawn followed the group, glowing.


	6. Romance is Dead

Chapter 6

The hike back down the mountain. Buffy had taken the lead, frivolously swiping follage away with her ax. Xander was fuming, his left fist was balled tightly while the other clenched his sword so tight his knuckles were white. Willow spend the entire trip trying to make what she just heard make sense in her scientific brain. Dawn was reveling in the thought that she probably got the best end of the deal.

The car ride followed the same suit. Jerry Lee Lewis never made an appearance and the passengers let the hum of the vehicle hold them to their thoughts. The consensus of the car just wanted to be home.

Night fell as the car made its way home. Pulling into the driveway, Xander couldn't get the car into park fast enough. He made a quick exit, followed by the girls.

Xander crossed the threshold but stopped dead in his tracks. Buffy, not watching where she was going smacked right into his back. "Xander!" But she saw why he stopped. The front door curtain was now laying in the hall, Anya was sitting in the den on the couch, armed with the missing rod staring across the room, where the barely conscious Faith was tied to a chair and gagged.

"What the!" Buffy shouted, pushing her way past Xander. He and Dawn followed, eager to find out what was going on. Willow, on the other hand lingered, taking her time to shut the door and pick up the fallen drapery.

"She broke into the house and attacked me! And I think she tried to put a spell on me!" Anya blurted, not putting down the rod.

"What? Faith can't do spells." Said Xander.

"Faith?" asked the confused ex-demon, "You mean the psycho murdering slayer that was imprisoned a few years back?"

"Mrrff!" shouted the slayer through her gag.

Anya continued. "What is she doing here?"

"That is an excellent question." Buffy said, crossing to remove her foe's gag. "Care to answer?" Faith opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Oh, nothing to say. That's a first."

"B, I…" Faith started but Buffy silenced her with a back hand to the face. Willow flinched in the background.

"I don't even want to know what lies are about to come out of your mouth," Buffy said, raising her hand again. She came down slightly harder this time. A bit of blood trickled from Faith's chapped lip. "Why aren't you in a cage?"

"Buffy, wait!" interjected Willow finally. The room whipped around, all a bit shocked to see was interjecting. "It's my fault."

"What?"

"I knew she was here."

"How? You were with us all day," asked Buffy.

"I've been hiding her."

Collective mouths fell open. Buffy whipped back around to Faith studying her, trying to figure out how she made Willow cover for her. Faith's token smirk came to her bloody lip. "Willow, this better be good." Said Buffy, turning back around.

Willow leaned herself against the door frame. She took a deep breath to begin her take on the story. "She broke out…"

The room fell quiet as the red head told her story. Buffy was the first to speak when she was done. "I can't believe you, out of all people…" she started.

"I know… but Buff, they were going to kill her."

"And you believe her?" asked Xander.

Willow bit her lip. "Yeah I do. And I couldn't let—"

"Never mind that!" Interjected Buffy. "You hid this from me. You let her stay in MY house, without talking to me. I let you stay here because I love you and you go and pull a stunt like this?"

"Buffy…" Willow started.

"Ease up on her B."

"No, you especially don't get to talk right now." The blonde turned back to her friend who now had a tear rolling down her cheek and looked her dead in the eye. "I'm going to bed." She pushed past her and up the stairs.

The others tried to wait the appropriate amount of time before they were allowed to follow suit. No one said another word, but instead slipped to their corners of the house. Willow was still leaned up against the frame of the door, but when it was just her and Faith, she let her legs give in and slid to the ground.

Faith waited a moment before disturbing her. "Uhm, I know this is a bad time, but I uh, I have rope burn."

Willow wiped her eyes, "Oh yeah, sorry." She crawled to the room and began working at the knots. She got the ones at her feet first, the moved to the ropes attaching the woman's arms to the chair.

"That Anya broad did quite the number on me, didn't she?" Faith asked, attempting to lighten the mood but also still feeling the knot on the back of her head..

"It doesn't really surprise me that much," answered Willow with a small smile. She tugged at the last not, letting the rope fall free. She was about to stand when she noticed something. Willow jerked up Faith's wrist and examined it closer. There was a dark circular mark on her inner wrist.

"Ow, watch it Red, I've had a rough day," exclaimed Faith, trying to pull her arm free.

"Where did you get this tattoo?" asked Willow pointing to the symbol on her wrist.

"I don't have—What the hell?" she said, yanking her wrist away, looking at it.

Before Willow could open her mouth with any sort of reasoning, not that she had one, a loud sound of pots and pans falling came from the kitchen. The two girls darted from the room into the kitchen to find Xander in a pile of cook ware and Spike standing on the other side of the kitchen looking surprisingly innocent.

"What's going on here?" Willow said, being the first one in the room. Within seconds the rest of the household was standing behind here.

Xander attempted to stand up but was only able to fall back into the heap of pots. Spike spoke up. "I was just in here looking for a pot to heat up me blood in…tastes better from the stove than the microwave, so I prefer it if I had the time." The group look thoroughly unimpressed. "Anyway, Wonder boy here comes in with his smart mouth and starts bothering people." Xander sent Spike a death stare from the floor. "I, of course, threatened him with me pot, and in the middle of one of his exceptionally bad retorts he stopped dead and just sorta fell over."

"He—I …We-- He's the, I am..he is my..'' Xander stammered.

"Dear God, spit it out," groaned Faith. Buffy would have agreed with her, but on principle gave her a menacing look.

Xander took a deep breath and pointed. "The mark. He has it."

"What mark?" Spike asked. "What in bloody hell are you on about?"

Buffy chimed in, "Spike, look at your right wrist…. No your other right wrist," She watched Spike's eyes grow confused.

"Whazzat? I think I would remember getting a tattoo."

A squeal came from the back of the room. Dawn emerged from the group and ran to hug the boys. "Oh congratsulations!" Xander groaned at the embraced while Spike stood stiff, still not knowing what was going on.

"One down…" said Buffy.

There was a small pause. Willow took a deep breath. "Make that two." She corrected. Buffy raised an eyebrow. She pulled Faith forward and held out her wrist. "Discovered it when I was untying her."

"Well." Said Buffy. "This has turned out to be quite the day."

Faith crossed the kitchen to compare tattoos with Spike. "Do you think they'll ever get around to explaining all this to us?"

"Eventually. But I think they have a couple more minutes of code to speak first."

"Good point." Faith replied pulling herself onto the counter, "I guess we'll have to wait then."

"Then who's the third?" Buffy asked the room.

"Well, by following pattern, I would guess it was someone close to us," Willowed answered, thinking.

"And everyone knows you guys don't have many friends," added Dawn. Buffy shot her sister a look. "It's true."

Willow continued, "That leaves…" All eyes were now on Anya, who suddenly felt very uneasy.

Buffy jumped at Anya pushing up her sleave. Anya attempted to fight back but was no match for the slayer. "Oh, goody," were the words to come out of Buffy's mouth.

"That makes seven." Dawn said finally.

Buffy stared at the tattoo on Anya's arm blankly. "So it does," she said flatly.

"Does that mean we get to know what the hell's going on now?" asked Faith from the other side of the room.

The rest of the group stopped talking, not really knowing how to start the explaining process. Willow and Dawn opened their mouths to talk, but quickly shut them again. Xander didn't even make an attempt, but rested on top of his pots.

Buffy stepped forward. "You guys ready for a little more show and tell?"


	7. No Mistakes?

Chapter 7

"This can't be happening," Xander was standing in front of the mirror, shirt off, pushing and pulling at his stomach. "I'm a man. Pregnancy is not a man-thing…. Is it? I mean I know I didn't do that well in Biology---"

Willow stepped from behind her dressing screen. She was wearing an old sports shirt and boxers. She folded down the covers and stood by the bed. "Not that I know of. But like the Being said, magick doesn't know science." She sounded as if she was trying to convince her self also. She moved over to where Xander was standing in front of the mirror. She lifted her shirt, pooching out her own tummy, and patted it lightly. "Come on, Mom. Let's get some sleep." She patted his tummy and moved back to her bed.

"Spike is the father of my child…" Xander said outloud.

"…and Faith is the 'father' of mine."

They looked at each other, it dawning on them at the same time. "Our child is doomed."

They sat on the bed for a moment. Willow reached to turn out the light.

"I'm not imposing too much am I?" asked Xander.

"Of course not. You're a much better roommate than Faith. Don't worry about the one bed thing, it's just temporary. Buffy said there should be some twin mattresses in the attic. We can get them down in the morning."

"And its not like we aren't close friends or anything, right?"

"Right." Willow turned off the light.

"Hey Will?"

"Hm?"

"Now that I'm pregnant, does that mean I get to get out of the heavy lifting."

"Like it would be any different than before."

Buffy came back in the house to find Dawn with Willow's computer in her lap, surrounded by books. Faith was crammed at the end of the couch. She gave Buffy a look, seeking some form of assistance. Either Dawn goes quietly or Faith was going to pull a divide and conquer.

"Dawn, it's late, let's go to bed."

"In a minute, I'm researching."

"Did you find anything?" Buffy moved to look over her shoulder. Faith rolled her eyes, preparing for battle.

"A lot actually. Lore of the Seven goes back thousands and thousands of years." She started to read an excerpt out of one of the books I"_The Seven are seven extradordinary human champions, drawn together for particular reason: that they shall give birth to the Triad._"/I

"Human champions? I thought the being said she didn't know we would be humans."

"I think that was all part of it. We were supposed to go in, fight the Chanzku demons and 'rescue' the being. It's all spelled out in these books."

"So, what about this Triad thing?"

"Well, there's not a lot about them. Apparently, its very rare for kindred spirits to meet, so when they do they make something great and can never be separated. These in particular will be leaders in the fight against evil…Oh! Look. They have seals." Dawn pointed out three circular pictures on the screen.

Buffy looked at her wrist and then back to the screen. "That ones mine. I '_Dextoro Bon Motto./I_'" She looked at it closely.

"Hey, this ones mine. 'Tattoo of the Gaurdian.'"

"OK, Let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"I know that you have not only been researching us. What did you find out about yourself?"

Dawn smirked. "Only that I'm really important. I'm even mentioned as "the Key." I don't know if they are talking about the same key, but its definitely me. I_The youngest of the seven, the Key, the Gaurdian, shall watch over the growing Triad. The guardian is the only one with the Knowledge./I_ Did you hear that Buffy? 'The Knowledge.'" Dawn smiled.

"Yeah, I heard you. Six times." Faith chimed in, giving them one last chance to surrender, "now get off my couch so I can sleep."

Dawn stacked up the books in a corner for future reading. She headed up stairs. Buffy was fully prepared to leave without saying goodnight to her newest resident, but she couldn't be so lucky.

"Quite a kid you got there, B," quipped Faith.

Buffy turned on her heal. "Listen, we are not on good terms right now. Just because Willow let you stay here doesn't mean I was willing to. But things are a little more complicated now." Buffy paused. "All I'm saying is, don't let go of that 'Get out of Jail Free Card' too quickly."

Faith nodded. Buffy turned to go. "Hey, Buffy." She turned back around. "Thanks." Buffy took a deep breath before turning off the light.

The worn out slayer padded up the stairs, ready for bed and hoping the days events would be erased with sleep. Of course, that would be too easy. At the top of the stairs she found Dawn standing at the doorway of their bedroom giggling to herself. She almost didn't want to know. "Dawn, whats…" She didn't need to ask any more, Dawn flipped on the light switch revealing Anya laying in their bed.

"Hey! Turn off that light. Some people are trying to sleep around here."

"Anya! What are you doing in our bed?" Buffy asked.

"Don't you mean _our_ bed?"

"No."

"I just assumed since we are having a child together, you and I, would want to, you know, I_sleep/I_ together." Buffy cringed at the double entendre.

Dawn snorted.

"Well you were mistaken." Buffy scowled. "Now, go!"

Dawn let out another little giggle. "No, no, its ok Buffy." She was trying to hold in laughter. "I'll take Anya's room. Since you know, it's actually mine. You snore, anyway." She grabbed her pajamas and headed out the door, still giggling.

"But—" It was too late. Buffy was stuck. She glared at the bed with the former vengeance demon.

She finished changing self consciously, knowing that Anya was watching, and reluctantly crawled into bed.

By the time Buffy woke up and came downstairs to the kitchen, Dawn was already into her books again and Spike was sitting down to the table with a mug, presumably of blood, and the newspaper. Willow and Xander were both leaning over a bowl of cereal at the bar. Buffy entered, Anya at her heals.

Willow raised her eyebrow. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't" replied the drowsy Buffy.

"Don't look at me, I didn't keep her up," Anya said, a bit disappointedly. Xander gave her a disgusted look.

"Honey, would you refill my mug?" Spike lifted his mug in the air at Xander. Xander's eyes widened in anger.

"You…" he started. Spike just smirked.

"So," Willow started, seeing the potential situation brewing, "Dawnie, did you find anything new? Anything on these kindred spirits?"

"What is a kindred spirit, anyhow?" Xander asked, forgetting about the confrontation.

"Webster says it's a relationship by blood or marriage. Also, souls that are similar in nature or personality…" Dawn started.

"But that doesn't make sense, none of the pairings are similar in nature." Buffy pointed out.

"True. But when I read farther into these books, it says that Kindred Spirits are made for each other. They mesh completely together and are unbreakable. There is only one person who fits. They both contribute their strongest qualities into the child they bear."

"So like a soulmate?" Spike cringed, the smirk, for the first time, falling from his face.

"How romantic." Faith said sarcastically, stomping into the kitchen.

"This is just great." Buffy said.

"To be fair, this was all your idea," reminded Dawn.

"There are no mistakes in destiny, remember," mocked Xandering, leering at Spike.


	8. Daydream Believer

Chapter 8

_Three Months Later_

For the first time all semester, Buffy took off work early. She had no students after school and she had convinced the new principal to take carpool duty. She was sure that he had a thing for her and normally, she didn't take advantage of such things, but today she had made an exception. She was hoping that she could get home and take a nap before others got done with their various classes and jobs. All she needed was twenty minutes laying down on the couch, eyes closed with the television humming quietly in the background.

Putting her key in the door, she realized that it was actually open. She was hoping that meant that the last one out just forgot to lock it and not that someone had the same idea she did. Inside was quiet. She breathed relief and let her arm's contents fall to the ground just inside the front hallway, heading towards the den. She stopped at the door frame. Spike was in her spot…in nothing but his underwear. Just laying there on the couch surrounded in coffee mugs and cereal. The TV was one a black and white movie but muted.

"Spike!" she spouted. He jumped visibly off the couch. "Your vampire hearing not all that it's cracked up to be, is it?"

"I was concentrating," he answered.

"On what? What are you doing? And where are you pants?"

"Watching A Florida Enchantment. And downstairs."

"A what?"

"A Florida Enchantment. It's an old silent film. The music annoys me so I just watch it … well silent." He settled back into the couch and started watching again.

"Why don't you do it in the basement?"

"Antenna broke."

Buffy stomped her foot and let out a frustrated loud groan and turned for the kitchen. "And clean up that—" In the kitchen she found it in worse shape than the den. Xander's papers were all over the counter. Empty bags of potato chips and crusty left over donuts where all over the surfaces. "…mess." She took one of the empty plates to the sink. Was the house getting smaller? This house is definitely getting smaller, Buffy thought to herself, slamming the plate down. So much for maintaining normalcy.

Maybe it would be quieter upstairs in her own bed. Cleaner at least. She trotted up the stairs, trying not notice Spike still laying there. She decided to stop by the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Pushing the door open, she was once again stopped at the frame. Willow was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her teeth and scrubbing her pants in the sink at the same time. "Geez, are pants optional now?"

"Hry Berffy," she said, holding up her pants to spit. "Sorry. I got sick.

"I thought it only happened in the morning."

" If only. Something about Spike—"

"He does that to me too," quipped Buffy.

"I think it's the thought of blood and cereal. Mixing." She paused, with the very definite look of nausua. "Yeah, that's the one. And I got a little vomit on my pants… so…"

"Quite the multi-tasker. I'll leave you to it." Buffy was glad that all the faith stuff was behind them now. They had enough problems. She had forgiven Willow, in a very teary, very cliché scene over donuts and how they were friends to the end, but that didn't change the fact that they were sharing a bathroom with half the household. This wouldn't be too big of a problem if it weren't for morning sickness.

Buffy was tired of the morning sickness. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for the three pregnant ones. Oddly enough, Xander had it the worst. The girls were usually done with their vomiting by lunchtime, but not Xander. He threw up all day, which only seemed to urge Spike on. He was relentless. He never gave him any peace about the whole situation. He followed Xander around picking on him for everything. His weight. His vomit. If they were five, Buffy would have sang the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song.

Anya had moved herself permanently into Buffy's bedroom, as evidented the piles of her clothes and papers everywhere. Dawn was more than ok with this. She got her own room. Buffy wasn't a fan, but she got used to it. It became routine to her. She knew Anya was harmless. She got to the point where she didn't even bother to move the spooning ex vengeance demon in the middle of the night when she got too close. It was comforting to her, to know that Anya at least pretended to care. However, she wasn't fully sure that it wasn't a ploy to get into her pants.

"Buffy!" she heard her sister yell from down stairs, followed by a loud door slam. Only Dawn could draw out her name that long without taking a breath. So much for a nap.

"What? Dawn, why are you yelling?" Buffy asked once at the bottom of the stairs.

"Forget something at school?" she asked, throwing her bookbag on top of the pile already forming on the hallway floor.

"No?" she answered, going through a quick mental checklist in her head.

"Me?" the little sister screeched.

"Last I checked, you were sixteen, far too cool for a guidance counselor and riding home with Janice," answered Buffy calmly.

"Ugh, no! Janice is grounded! I was going to ride home with you." She said pushing past her sister and into the living room.

"Of course, I should have known."

Dawn was standing over the now sleeping vampire. "Uh, Buffy where are Spike's pants?"

Spike jerked awaked at the noise near his ear. He slurped and wiped a bit of drool off his chin. "Little bit?"

"Wow, you hearing astounds me," Buffy quipped as Spiked jumped for the blanket to cover up in.

"Sheesh, you didn't cover up when I came through," Willow said coming down the stairs.

Spike wrapped the throw blanket around his waste and tied it. "Well that was before Ms. Minor came in and I could get arrested."

"Because that stopped you before…" said Buffy.

"You're right," said Spike, realizing his lack of morals and ripping off the blanket just in time for Xander and Anya to walk through the front door. Anya had an icepack firmly pressed to her head.

"For the last time—GACK! Spike!" Xander squeaked seeing the vampire who was now prancing about, arms stretched out.

"I might vomit again," said Willow from the stairs, covering her mouth.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Anya. "What's with your head?"

Faith entered from the back, munching on a slice of cold pizza. She stood in the doorway momentarily, chewing. "This house is never boring."

"Xander hit me in the head with a two by four."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did, I came to pick you up and—"

"Spike could you put pants on," started Willow, "it's making me ill."

"I told you that was an accident—"

"Great! You're all here. We can pair up and patrol!" Shouted Dawn over the bustle of the crowd. "It will be dark soon and I hear there's a new gang of vamps in town." There was a brief hush before a collected groan spread through out the hallway. This wasn't anything new. Dawn's head had grown bigger than ever. She ran around trying to push the couples together. She was convinced, now, that they were meant for each other.

Buffy climbed up a few stairs and let out a whistle. "Ok, no. There will be no group patrol tonight. It will be just Faith and myself. Please. Just.. Go." The others stared up her, slightly confused. "Go!"

The others started to disperse, except Spike, who sat back down in his boxers. Faith and Willow headed back to the kitchen. "Hey, is that my pizza?" Faith didn't answer pointedly. "I was saving that." Once again she was ignored. Willow and Faith's truce had long ended and Faith went back to staying on Willow's last nerve. It came so naturally. If need be, they worked together, but they kept contact minimal. Willow had convinced herself that she wasn't going to be bothered by Faith's presence anymore, a private oath that she was working hard at, although it wasn't working all that well.

"… oh! I forgot my stake in my room when I was up there last, I'll be right back" said Buffy to Faith later that night before their patrol. She skipped up the stairs.

Anya assumed Buffy would be gone by now. She had her shirt lifted and she was staring at herself in the mirror. Buffy flung the door open but paused at the sight.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Anya pulled down her shirt. "Nothing."

"You were checking yourself out, _weren't_ you?"

"No I wasn't." she said defensively.

"You were too." Buffy smirked. "Are those human emotions finally starting to kick in?"

"No, its just... weird. I never thought I would be the one to be pregnant." Anya was still in front of the mirror. She lifted her shirt up again slightly.

Buffy crossed to her. "Yeah it's a little weird." She knelt to be eye level with Anya's tummy. She put her ear to it. "I mean a baby's in there. _Our_ baby. Which is even weirder, because, you know, it's us." She stood back up to eye level.

"Us." Anya repeated.

Buffy noticed a spark in Anya's eyes. The baby must be really getting to her, Buffy thought. She broke away. "Well, I gotta go patrol. See you later. Get some rest okay?" Buffy said sheepishly.

"Yeah." Anya called after her, blankly as Buffy ran out the door.

Xander watched the two slayers go out the door before turning back to his television show. He was all alone besides Spike and Anya. Willow had taken Dawn to a late night study session at the library in thoughts that it would make her stop sulking. Something about Triad research. They wouldn't be home for another two hours or so.

Spike came through the door, fully clothed, and sat down next to him. "Hi, love."

"Go away Spike. I'm not in the mood for you right now." Xander scowled.

"Oh, so are you in the mood for me other times?" Spike said smugly.

"No you cocky bastard. Now leave me alone." Spike didn't move.

Just then Anya came bouncing down the stairs. "I'm having a craving. I'm going to the ice cream store. You want me to pick you up something, Harris?"

"Just the usual," replied Xander, ignoring Spike.

"Okay, then, be back in an hour." She left.

"What about me?" shouted Spike indignantly.

"No one cares about you. Besides, I doubt they had blood flavored." Xander mocked.

"Typical. Just because I'm a vampire, you assume I only want blood flavored stuff." Xander rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know I am a pralines and cream fan."

"How sweet."

"Oh, shut up you. No one asked you a question woman!"

"Woman! Oh, that's it! I'm so sick and tired of you!" Xander gave him a shove.

Spike shoved back. "What, you want to start something?"

"Try me." Xander's anger was rising quicker than ever.

"You think just because of your condition…"

"What? Are you going to hit me? I am pregnant with your child you know. You should at least act like you care!" Xander stood up at this, flaring.

Spike shot to his feet. "I _do_ care!"

"Oh really? I never would have guessed."

Spike was now growing angry. He was insulted. "You want me to prove it?"

"Why don't you!"

Spike clenched his fists, and bounced up and down not knowing what to do. Finally he grabbed Xander's face and pulled him into a hard fiery kiss.

When they both realized what was happening they pulled away. They stared at each other, mouths open, equally surprised.

"I.. I .." Spike sputtered.

"Fu— what was that!"

"I have no idea. It just sort of happened.." Spike was still very confused.

Xander took a step closer. "That was totally uncalled for!"

"I know. I—" Spike started before he was cut off by Xander who now had his lips on Spikes own.

It was equally as fiery, but lasted much longer. Without letting go Spike walked Xander back towards the wall and pushed him hard against it.

"We—" Xander started between breaths "shouldn't"

"I know." Responded Spike, neither one stopping.

"But Anya.."

Spike paused abruptly. "I thought you were over that bird"

"No , I am… but she'll be home"

"Screw that." Spike dove back in before pushing Xander onto the couch.

Xander's eyes blinked open the next morning. A strong arm was around him. He was confused and wasn't sure where he was. He looked around. The room was dark. He turned around and faced Spike.

"Ahh!" Xander jumped from under the covers. Then he realized he had no clothes on. "What the fuck!"

Spike was now awake. He too was surprised at the situation.

"Did we..." Xander asked nervously.

"I think we did," Spike cringed.

"Were we drunk?"

"I don't think so."

"Crap."

"I second that."

"Should we… uh… not mention this to anyone?" Xander said and quickly gathered his clothes.

"Sounds like a plan." Xander ran out the door and upstairs to his room.

By the time he got up the stairs to his room he was reassembled. It was early so no one was awake to see the odd exchange. Willow was asleep in their room, so he snuck in quietly.

"Xander? Are you up already?" Willow asked sleepily.

"Yeah I am, but don't worry about getting up too." He answered.

She sat up. "What time is it?" She looked at the clock and groaned. "You weren't here last night when we got in. Did you go do something?"

"Oh, I did something alright," Xander said to himself quietly, trying to remember last nights events. He avoided further questioning because Willow had to run to the bathroom. He lay down and tried to get some sleep.

It was a restless sleep. His dreams were filled with the thoughts of Spike. It was disturbing, not so much the non-PG dreams but the domestic dreams were the most disturbing to Xander. He did not know what to think about it all. It was weird thinking about Spike, not to mention in _those_ ways.

Buffy was tired. She was worn out from last nights patrol. She woke up a lot later than normal. Anya was still asleep as well. Anya was never awake before Buffy was. She slid herself slowly out of the arms of her eager roommate, trying not to wake her. Buffy stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and Anya found a pillow to latch onto.

Buffy had finally warmed up to having a kid around the house, three in fact. It had always been an assumption that she wouldn't live as long as she had, much less have any children. This wasn't exactly the situation she had pictured either, but it was better than nothing. And at least she didn't have to worry about those nasty stretch marks.

Anya stumbled into their bathroom groggily. She wiped some of the sleep out of her eyes before grabbing for her own toothbrush.

Buffy slid on her bathrobe. "Morning sunshine."

Anya let out a "hmph."

They walked downstairs together. Dawn was in the kitchen, still in her pajamas. This wasn't unusual, it was a Saturday and Dawn tended to lounge. She was staring off into space and didn't notice them come in.

Buffy sat at the table across from her. "Morning." No answer. Buffy eyed her. "Morning, Dawn," a little louder.

"Oh, morning Buffy."

"What's up?"

"Me? Nothing" she paused. "Buffy, what do you know about prophetic dreams?"

"Enough. Do you think you are having prophetic dreams?" Anya brought Buffy her cup of coffee; milk, no sugar. She looked up a little surprised. "Thanks." Anya sat down with her own cup.

"No, well, yes. I don't know. I had this dream last night. It seemed kind of important, but I don't really know why."

"Was it a demon?" Anya asked waking up to her caffeine jolt. "or shrimp?"

They didn't even raise and eyebrow. "No, nothing like that. It was a…a house."

"A house?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah a big one. A stone one. Like it was real old. It was guarded by these big demony things. Maybe those Chanzku demons."

"So who lives there? A big bad?" Buffy quizzed.

"No, I don't think it was anything like that. It felt like… home."

"How… odd." Buffy said.

"Indeed. That is not your home. You have not been there, much less, lived there. Unless that's where the ball of gas was housed." Anya's wheels were turning. She took a pointed sip of coffee.

Willow and Xander came in through the back door. "We're back from the grocery store." Willow said chipperly. They plopped the brown bags they were carrying on the counter. "Would you guys help us unload some more groceries from the car?"

Apparently they had bought the entire store. The car was stuffed with bags. It took forever for them to unload.

"Jeez, guys did you get enough stuff?"

"Well, we're eating for two now… make that six," Willow chimed, breaking into a bag of potato chips.

"Remind me not to let the pregnant ones go grocery shopping again." Buffy said crawling over groceries. "We'll all go broke."

Faith twirled her stake idly as they walked through the dark graveyard. Buffy was armed with a bag of Chips Ahoy! cookies. The vamp count was still down but Buffy and Faith were eager to stay out patrolling. Alone. Hopefully this was the end of the group activities, especially now with the others being at high risk. And the already raging hormones got tiring. Patrolling was their escape. For now.

"You know, I think Xander's the worst," Faith said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Warf nof?" Buffy asked with her mouth full.

"The hormones. They make him the most cranky."

Buffy swallowed. "How would you act if Spike was the father of your child?" She smiled.

"This is a good point. But does he have to let Spike get to him so?"

"What, do you not get annoyed at Willow sometimes?"

"Red? Nah. We have an understanding. We don't talk. Smile at each other when the little ones around. It works out nice for us. What about you? Anya can be a lot of fun some times," Faith said rolling her eyes.

"A regular barrel of monkeys… Actually, lately, she hasn't been too bad. She brought me coffee today."

"So? She does that everyday." Faith said nonchalantly as she crammed a whole cookie in her mouth.

"She does?" Buffy cocked her head.

"Yeah you dope. She has done that for the last month at least."

"I guess I never really noticed."

"Watch out, its getting serious, soon you'll be tying the knot," Faith mocked.

Buffy quickly changed the subject. "Oh poor Xander, home alone again tonight. At Spike's mercy."

"He'll live."

Xander had the same thing on his mind. He stood in the kitchen unsuspectingly eating a sandwich. Spike came up behind him without being noticed.

"Hiya, pet." He breathed into Xander's ear.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Spike."

"How'd you guess?" He moved in and took a soft bite into Xander's neck.

Xander gasped slightly and turned around. He knew that Spike had not meant it in a vicious way. "Spike, I thought we weren't going to do this anymore."

"Do what, love?" he asked innocently, pulling Xander's hips into his.

"This" Xander said indicating their current position.

"We aren't doing anything."

He moved in for the kill. He gave Xander a kiss to the mouth. To Xander's surprise, less and less of a surprise by the day however, he found himself responding. Within seconds both of their arousal levels had risen considerably. They began to move faster and more urgently. Spike took one arm and swept everything off of the counter onto the floor. He picked up Xander by the hips and set him on top of the counter, while trying to get his pants off. Xander shut his eyes and leaned back as the vampire crawled on top of him.


	9. Field Trip

Chapter 9

"We have got to stop meeting like this, Mr. Harris," Spike said three months later, rolling out from under Xander's arm.

"I'm in the mood for breakfast. You want me to fix you something?" Spike let out big stretch as he stood up.

"What are you having?" Xander propped up on one elbow.

"Blood heated up in the microwave."

"Mmm. As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll have the pancakes."

"Coming right up." Spike pulled on a robe and went out down the hall.

Xander followed a few minutes later, rubbing his protruding belly. It was much more noticeable than the girls', well, moreso than Anya. The pancakes were already starting to smell fabulous.

"mmm I could smell them down the hall," Xander said giving the vampire a lingering kiss. Spike put his hand on Xanders head and pushed him down below counter level, so Xander was eye to…eye with Spike's crotch. "My my, so early in the morning…"

"Shh! You aren't the only one who can smell them. Someone's coming." Xander gave him a weird look. "Vamp hearing."

No sooner did he get the words out did Willow come through the door. She was already huge. She began showing very early in her pregnancy and had since ballooned.

"Spike?" She was confused at the sight. "What are you doing?" Xander finally registered what was going on and quickly tucked back against the cabinets in order not to be seen, making a loud thud. "What was that?"

"Ow!" Spike yelped dramatically, "hit me knee."

Willow eyed him. "Were you talking to someone?"

"No. Well, myself. I do that sometimes… when I cook."

"Which is never."

"That would be why you didn't know that." He let out a sheepish smile.

"Why are you cooking?"

"Well—uh, I thought it would be a nice treat for you pregnant ladies." Xander punched his foot. "ow! … and Xander."

Willow raised her eyebrow and went to the fridge. Spike indicated for Xander to move so he wouldn't be spotted. He crawled around to the other side of the island, just out of her line of vision. Willow got the milk and moved over behind Spike to get a glass, just as Xander made his escape. Spike gave a quiet sigh of a relief.

Xander made a reentry, stretching. "Mmm. Something smells good. Oh pancakes."

Willow's brow was still furrowed. "Yeah, Spike's making them… Hey, you weren't in your bed when I got up."

"No, I was in the bathroom…morning sickness." He patted his stomach.

"Not ours."

"Well I made it down the stairs before it hit me." He mimicked Spike's sheepish grin

"Aww, poor Xander still having morning sickness?" Faith quipped, catching the tail end of the conversation. "You know, you people are really loud for 7 am?" She looked at Spike with the spatula in his hand. "What is he doing?"

"Pancakes," the other 3 said in unison.

"Oh, cool. I'll have four."

"Coming right up." Spike rolled his eyes. Xander laughed.

Anya woke up because of the light pressure on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Buffy pressing her ear to her bared tummy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Listening for that sharp tongue of hers," she answered wistfully.

"Oh well, I don't think that's developed yet. Her skill on the other hand.."

"Skill, what skill?" Buffy perked up.

"Kicking," Anya groaned.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm I detected in your voice, there Ahn…" she caught herself. "ya."

Anya smiled and gave Buffy's hair a light pat.

They were right, Buffy thought, mothers-to-be _do_ glow. "You want some breakfast? My slayer senses are tingling. I'm saying someone is making pancakes."

They were the last ones downstairs. By they time they got there, Spike was serving out pancakes.

"Well, look at Betty Crocker. Where's your apron?" Buffy joked as she moved to get her and Anya's coffee. Not really knowing what to put in it, she added both creamer and sugar.

Anya let out an appreciative smile as she took a sip of the over sweet, over milked coffee. When Buffy turned around she spit it back into her mug.

"How'd you sleep last night, Dawn?" Buffy asked, noticing her little sister moving a little slow.

"I had that dream again. About the house."

"Again?"

"Yeah. This time was the strongest. I felt drawn to it. The funny thing is, this was the seventh time I've had it. And its always the last dream I have in the morning. The one I wake up to. On a Saturday. The seventh day of the week." This caught their attention.

"Maybe it does mean something." Buffy said. "Did the dream give you anything else?"

"No. not really. I mean the inside is much more detailed. And I get a great view of the grounds. But for some reason… I think I could get us there."

"That's likely. No map or anything? This coming from a kid who doesn't even drive." Anya pointed out.

"Well I would if some one would let me get my liscense." She scowled at Buffy.

"Nice try. You don't need a liscense. I don't have one. I'm fine."

"But you're the slayer."

"What does that mean? I'm chosen to not drive?"

"Maybe."

"I can drive," Faith chimed. The two argueing girls gave her a raised eyebrow look. "What? I can."

"Whatever. The task at hand. What makes you think you could get us to this house. And what are we supposed to do when we get there?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. The Being said I have the Knowledge, and I'll know when the time is right. Maybe this is one of those times."

"That's a good point." Buffy said after thinking for a moment. "You guys want to take a road trip?"

"Now?" Willow asked through a bite of pancakes.

"Why not? None of us are working this weekend. It could be fun."

"That's what you said to get us into this mess in the first place." Xander said bitterly.

"Hey, you can't fight destiny, bud. So what do you say? We can leave after breakfast."

"Um.. okay, why not?" they all agreed one by one. It all happened a little quickly for a lot of them, but they found themselves not being able to say no.

There was no way all seven of them were going to fit into Xander's call so a few calls later, Xander was able to borrow a mini-van from one of his colleague's wife. Soccer balls and barbies littered the floorboards. Getting into the car, the bossy Dawn made them sit beside their respective partners.

"Dawnie, this is sweet and all, but don't you need to sit in the front?" Willow asked, getting into the front seat next to Faith.

"Nope, I'm okay in the back." She took her seat to the left of Xander and Spike.

The van roared to a start. Faith started to put the car in gear before she realized she didn't know where she was going. "Um… _Gaurdian_… where am I going exactly."

Dawn thought for a moment. "Dunno, go north." Faith gave her a wary look before heading towards the interstate north. Good thing the van had a compass.

It was a long time before Faith was given anymore directions. She just kept heading north, assuming Dawn knew what she was doing. More accurately, she trusted that Buffy trusted Dawn. The steady movement of the car sent all three of the pregnant scoobies into a heavy nap. Willow let out a little snore, making Faith smile inwardly.

Dawn leaned on her elbow and looked out the window. She had no clue what she was doing, but she wasn't going to tell them that. She let her gaze fall for a second unintentionally. She noticed something. The sleeping Xander's hand was casually touching Spike's. Not only was Spike not moving it but he seemed to be making a conscious effort _not_ to move it. She smiled proudly to herself.

"Hey! Faith. Get off here!" she said suddenly. She woke up Anya. Buffy gave her a sympathetic look.

"What? Why? This is nothing but a little Podunk town."

"Just do it," Dawn ordered, not really knowing why.

"Yes, ma'am." Faith jerked the car over a few lanes, barely making the exit.

It was not long before the bumpy asphault turned to even bumpier dirt. Whoever was asleep was no longer that way.

"Are you sure this is right?" Willow asked, grumpily.

"Yeah… hey stop, pull over." Faith obeyed.

Dawn unbuckled and moved up through the middle of the car so she could get a better look at what was in front of her. They were facing a huge fifteen foot boulder sitting along a forest line. Dawn squinched up here face as she studied it. She bit her thumb nail.

"Drive," she commanded flatly. The whole car turned to look at her.

"In case you haven't noticed, there is a very large rock in our way," Faith pointed out.

"Yes, I know. Drive."

Faith looked back through her rear view mirror at Buffy. Buffy furrowed her brow and then reluctantly nodded.

"I sure hope we have insurance." Faith reluctantly tapped the gas. They started approaching the rock face.

"Faster," barked Dawn. Faith obeyed. Closer. Closer. And closer. The entire band closed their eyes and held their arms in front of their faces just before the van hit the rock.

Only, the van didn't hit. It kept going. The gang opened their eyes. There was no rock in front of them anymore. It was behind them. They were on another dirt road. Faith stopped the car and they all looked out the windows in disbelief.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Faith asked indicating backwards with her thumb.

"I don't know…" Buffy said, wheels turning in her head. She crawled over Dawn and Anya and got out of the van. Dawn followed her out. They cautiously walked over to the rock. Buffy stuck her arm out slowly to touch it, half expecting to go through it again. She didn't. It was solid. "This doesn't make any sense."

"No, but I think we should keep going: Dawn said examining the rock before turning back to the car. Buffy followed shaking her head.

They had nowhere else to go but down the road. They drove down about 2 miles before coming up to a large gate made out of large stones. It wasn't locked, it was wide open. Passing through the gates was a castle made from stone. It had to be three or four stories high with four towers at the corners. Elaborate marbling framed the doors and windows. The van crept up the vast forking driveway.

"Shall we?" asked Faith, who was starting to feel like a chauffeur.

"Why not, we've come this far, haven't we?" Anya mentioned impatiently. Buffy put her hand on the pregnant woman's shoulder. So Faith continued onward. Something pulled her all the way to the front door.

"I don't see any Chanzkus." Dawn jumped out and ran to the door. The others followed behind her. Dawn rang the bell.

"Dawn wait, we don't—" Buffy called, not leaving Anya's side. The door opened.

A man who was presumably butler answered the door. He looked down his nose at the young girl standing on the doorstep. "You better have a good excuse for being in the front of the house."

The others were coming up the stone steps behind Dawn. Dawn got nervous all of a sudden. She hadn't really thought that she may have to say anything to anybody. She nervously tucked a loose pieve of hair behind her ear with her tattoed arm. "Well..."

The butlers expression changed immediately. His eyes widened "The tattoo of the Gaurdian!" He looked at the others. "The seven." He whispered and fell to one knee. "You are finally here. I am here to serve you."

"This is new." Spike said covered in a thick blanket.


	10. Welcome Home

Chapter 10

The group stood momentarily, slack jawed. Xander had been observing Spike for a moment. "Spike, you aren't burning!"

"Huh?"

"He's right, it's daylight, and your blankets not smoking." Willow agreed.

"Well of course," the butler interjected, "the Sanctuary would never harm one of the Seven. You can walk freely here, without being harmed."

Spike reluctantly took the blanket from over his head and when he saw that the butler was right he removed it completely. "I like this place."

"It looks like we're going to get some answers after all." Faith said.

"Hey, I've been getting answers!" Dawn scowled.

"Of course you have, you are the Gaurdian. Please come in. I am Donald. Please, sir, let me take your…blanket."

"Well, I'm Buffy, and you've met my sister Dawn, and this is my—this is Anya, Willow, Faith, Spike's the vampire and Xander."

"It's an honor to meet and serve you all," he bowed again, discreetly taking note of the protruding stomachs.

The scoobies followed Donald into the house as he hung up Spike's blanket on the coat rack. The inside was even more grand than the outside. Donald lead them from a magnificent foyer and into the front sitting room. With a snap of his fingers, Donald lit a fire in the fire place.

"It's not cold," Dawn whispered to Buffy. Buffy gave an I-don't-know shrug.

"I am so delighted to be the one to greet you all. It has been years. A lot of people have waited for your arrival. But now you are here," Donald gushed. He was a middle-aged man with a receding hairline. He wore tiny circular glasses that rested lightly on his nose. He wore the Butler's outfit that one saw in all the movies.

"Not to ruin the welcome speech, but where is 'here'?" Buffy asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Donald was shocked.

"Looks like the Gaurdian has been falling down on her duties," Xander teased.

"Hey, I got you here didn't I?"

"This is the Sanctuary built especially for you. It was built almost 500 years ago when it was divulged where you would be from."

"A little off weren't we?" Anya rolled her eyes. Buffy elbowed her lightly. "I mean, who was it 'divulged' _to?_"

"An ancient sect of monks who were devoted to seeking out the Seven."

"Monks, how bloody typical," Spike grunted.

"So they built this place?" Willow asked looking at the grand room.

"Yes, my Lady, by hand."

"First, my Lady? Second, by hand?" Willow asked in awe.

"Yeah, what's with the my Lady stuff, Jeevs?" Faith asked.

"It is a sign of respect for ones as high as the Seven."

"Cool! Wait, we aren't going to be called my lady are we?" Xander exclaimed.

"No, my Lord, of course not."

"You here that? My Lord. I'm a my Lord." Xander grinned a token Xander grin.

"But you'll always by my lady to me, pet" Spike smirked. Xander sneered at him.

"So you're like a running expert on us then?" asked Buffy.

"Of course, all the workers on the ground are fully educated on who they are working for. Not to mention there is a full library that includes all the texts about the prophecy and more."

"Could we ask a few questions? We need answers, and the books we have tend to be a little…" Dawn searched for the right word.

"…vague." Willow finished.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Of course, Gaurdian. How can I help you?"

"What are we?" Dawn started.

Why are we so important?" Buffy contined.

"How am I pregnant?" Xander jumped in.

"How are any of us pregnant?" Willow asked.

"Why do I keep being called a human?" asked Spike.

"Can we make that fire a little less hot?" Anya fanned herself.

Faith searched herself for her own question. "Can I have a beer?

Donald felt a little flooded. Then he snapped his fingers, lowering the fire to a simmer. And as if out of nowhere another worker appeared with a beer and frosted glass on a tray. He set it down in front of Faith.

Faith picked up the bottle and took a swig. "Now that's service." She took another sip.

"As you may have already guessed, you all are very very important people. Your children, the Triad will be leaders in an upcoming fight against ultimate good and evil. It could be the end of the world if evil prevails."

"Tell us something we haven't heard," Buffy quipped.

"This is no laughing matter. I know what you have faced. We know more than you can imagine. When, precisely, is still unknown. We have researchers working around the clocks to find something more definite. I know now that you are here it is sooner than we thought. All of you have contributed and passed on particular traits to your children. Necessary traits needed in order to win. They are combinations that no others could ever make. Each one of you have been brought here specifically. There are no coincidences." He turned and faced Anya and Spike. Spike had zoned out and was staring into the dim fire. "Why do you think you two were preserved in time for hundreds of years until now?" Then specifically to Spike he asked "Why do you think you weren't allowed to have your soul back until now?" He faced Buffy and continued, "and why you have been brought back to life on more than one occasion, and you," he turned to Dawn, "why do you think you were created? This is no accident. This is destiny. If it wasn't, a vampire would not be able to father a child, especially one of another man."

"If you people know so much about us, why didn't you just come find us and bring us here?" inquired Willow.

"Oh, my lady, we're not allowed to interfere. That would be messing with Destiny. We could only hope that your destinies' paths would cross the sanctuary." He paused. "Come with me."

They followed Donald through the long hall and the huge library that he had mentioned, with shelves filled with books twenty feet high, into a back study. Donald walked across the room and pulled a small curtain on the wall. Behind it was a large placard. It had the symbols of all four tattoos on it. Under the Gaurdian's tattoo there was one glowing orb and under the others there were two glowing side by side under each.

He pointed to each "Tattoo of the Gaurdian, Dextoro Bon Motto, Dynam Fidel," pointing to Willow and Faith's seal, "and Brawnin Charitous," pointing to Spike and Xander's. "The monks made this as well. Its a magickal time line, if you will. These orbs lit when each of you were born. These two have been lit for quite some time. Master William's went dim for a long while. We worried when Lady Buffy's went out completely. We got concerned when all six of them were lit except for the Gaurdian's. Every thing has been documented. Up to the minute." They were interrupted by a hiss from underneath Donald's coat. He reached in and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Go ahead."

"This is Lurtz," growled the voice over the walkie. "There has been an infiltration on the grounds. We have the vehicle but there is no one in sight."

"It's okay, captain. It has been handled. But do come to the study behind the library. There are some people you may want to meet."

"Roger that."

"Sorry about that. We don't get visitors. It's a shock if someone is able to get in the gates unnoticed. Mostly because its impossible."

"Then how did we just drive on through, a rock no less?" Buffy asked.

"With all do respect, my lady, why wouldn't you be able to enter? This is the Seven's sanctuary. You enter and exit as you please without any problems. The Rock is just a disguise. But it serves as a gate too. You are the only ones who can enter freely," explained Donald.

Just then a Chanzku demon barged through a secret panel in the wall. This one was different than the ones the scoobies had previously encountered, though. He wore a sash with gun holster, and a beret and he was carrying a machine gun. The whole group stiffened. Buffy and Faith got in battle stance.

"Captain Lurtz. Here are your intruders." Donald bowed at them.

The large demon looked down at them. He saw the tattoos on their wrists and immediately fell to one knee.

Speaking to Donald: "Why didn't you tell me?" Then to the bewildered friends: "I apologize for such accusations."

"I present to you Captain Lurtz. He's been head of security on the grounds for over 150 years now."

"You have no idea how pleased I am that you have finally come to stay with us," Lurtz said, head still bowed.

"Stay with you? What do you mean stay with you?" Buffy asked.

"At the Sanctuary, of course," Lurtz said innocently.

"Hey, we never signed up for that. We just followed pipsqueak because she was having dreams," Faith blurted.

"That will be all, Captain. I shall discuss this with our Masters in further detail." Lurtz took one last bow and left the way he came in. "I understand this is a shock for you all. But this is what the Sanctuary was built for. It's a safe place for the Seven to live. I understand its short notice-- How about I give you the grand tour?"

Donald lead them through some doors and hallways into the front of the house. Apparently, the gang had entered from one of the side doors. The entrance way was huge and gorgeous. It led to a grand marble staircase leading to the next floor.

"The house has four main residential wings, one for each seal. And on each floor there is a smaller guest wing. Each wing is complete with two bedrooms, a study, a living room and 2 bathrooms." Donald started to explain.

"Wings? We get our own wings?" Dawn gushed, mouth half open. "Oh Buffy can we please stay?" Buffy shushed her.

"Would you like to see one of them?"

"Yes!" Dawn clapped her hands giddily.

"Very well, follow me." He led them up the stairs to one of the wings and stopped at the entrance. The door had a seal engraved into it. "This is the Dynam Fidel's wing. We call it the north wing." He open the door and led them in.

He walked them through both of the fully furnished bedrooms. The future child's room was already furnished for an infant. The master bedroom had a antique fourposter bed with sitting area. It had an old world feel but it was also decked out with the newest technology. There was a wide screen TV. There were large speakers hanging from the walls. Donald pulled out a remote and pushed a button. A wall panel slid back and a state of the art sound system appeared from behind it.

"Mad!" Faith exclaimed.

He then led them into the wing's study. Again, it was furnished with gorgeous antique furniture and desk. A new computer sat on the desk. There was a bookshelf as high as the ceiling filled with books. You could physically see Willow's eyes light up.

"Is all of this ours?"

"Of course. Specifically yours my lady. We all know how you love to learn. Your study is the most equipped with books. We tried to taylor all of your wings to your specific needs. For example, in Master Xander's study there is a copy of every classic comic book issue in print." Donald explained. This pleased Willow and Xander.

They moved on to the bathroom. It was complete with marble countertops and whirlpool tub. Anya stared at the tub with a huge smile. Then they moved to the living room. It had a hand carved fireplace and smaller bookcases. In there was another TV and stereo system. Also, various gaming consoles were set up in the TV dresser.

Spike rushed over to the cabinet. "Spyro! Tony Hawk! These are great."

"Yes sir, and you have even more in your own wing." Donald smiled to see all of his new masters pleased.

Donald took them back downstairs and into the dining room. There was a long banquet table with about a dozen chairs around it. "This is where all the meals are served. A meal is cooked and served three times a day, everyday for the masters and servants/staff, servants eating in the kitchen of course."

"Servants?" Faith smirked at the thought. "It looks like we have made it B." Buffy however wasn't so sure about the whole idea.

"You have seen the main living room, study and library. There's more out back of course." Donald led them out the back doors that went off the living room. The porch overlooked a magnificent garden with a variety of different colorful flowers. Donald pointed as he spoke. "There is the stable. We have over 200 horses on the grounds. They are used for security, farming and, of course, pleasure riding for our new masters. To it's left is where we grow all of the food for the Sanctuary. Behind it, I don't know if you can see it or not, is our own personal barn, stocked with pigs, chickens and cows. Across the lake there is our training gym. It is a complete gym with machines, an indoor track, Olympic sized swimming pool, and of course fighting rooms. Behind it, tucked in those trees are the Barricks and servants quarters. All staff and security are on call all the time. That's also where our research facility is. Moving towards us there are two other guest houses. And finally, there is the hospital building. Hopefully, that is where the births will happen. Especially, the less conventional ones," He said this last one bowing at the blooming Xander. "I hope you have a chance to walk around and at least look at all of the facilities. I assure you it is completely safe here. Every building is under constant surveillance. Nothing but professionals are employed here."

"Uhm, Donald, not to be rude, but how is all of this paid for," Buffy asked tactfully.

"Yeah this place must cost a pretty fortune!" Anya blurted a little less tactfully.

"It is strictly volunteered. All the staff, human and demon alike, have devoted their lives to serving the cause of the Seven. Most have been here since their births, following in their parent's footsteps. We also have outside sources, that too are devoted followers, donate money and resources. Some are known some are not so known. The Seven are known around the world. One of our biggest patrons used to be a Mr. Donald Trump, that is, until he sold his soul to the devil for bad hair transplants."

"I knew it!" Xander whispered to Willow. Willow rolled her eyes and pulled out five bucks and stuck it into his hand.

A light bell sounded across the property. "Now before you all decide to leave, you must sit down to one of our fabulous meals." Without waiting for them to answer he walked back to the door and opened it for them.

He led them back to the dining room where seven places had been set. There were crystal wine glasses and fancy sliver silverware. They all sat down with Buffy and Spike at the two ends of the table.

As they got situated, four workers came out with soup bowls. Then on of them filled their wine glasses. "Of course, Lord Spike, yours is warmed otter blood, seasoned with a little nutmeg and rosemary," Donald informed.

Spike tasted it. "This is bloody brilliant!" He took another spoonful. "I've never thought to eat this with a spoon! It's like I'm really eating."

"I must say, it is very good," Buffy concurred. They all nodded in agreement. It had been the first meal they had eaten all day.

"Well save room for the main course," said Donald, smiling.

"Main course?" Dawn inquired slurping down the last few bites of her own soup.

"Of course." Again the workers came out with plates of food. They lifted the covers from the food and steam and smells poured out into the room. "On the menu tonight is Chicken Parmesan, greens and sweet potato."

"Uh, mate, I seemed to have gotten the wrong plate," Spike pointed to his plate. "or someone forgot that I don't eat solids."

"Oh, no sir, no one forgot. You have a special meal for you. It's blood," Spike poked the potato with a fork. "but there is a glamour on it. It tastes and chews like real food, but once swallowed, it is nothing but plain, nutrient inhanced, blood. We have a whole separate pantry for you."

"How considerate of you, Donald," Spike said with a nod as he shoveled a bite into his mouth. "Mmm mhmm mm. Red, how come you never rigged me up something like this?" He took another bite.

"Uhh.."

"Because, she doesn't like you," quipped Faith with a smirk and an elbow to Willow's arm.

"Not exactly," Willow covered, rubbing her arm. "And that hurt."

"Slayer strength, what can I say?"

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah, you have a better chance of me sleepin' with ya," Faith winked.

"Lucky me."

"Well this dinner has been wonderful, but we really must be going." Buffy pushed her plate away and began to rise.

"Before dessert?" Donald asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but its getting late."

"Buffy!" Dawn whined.

"Dawn. Not now. Come on guys." The others didn't move. "Guys?"

"Irrm frayin." Spike swallowed. "I'm staying. I'm not passing up food and Spyro."

"Fine. You stay. Keep Donald company. The rest of us are leaving." The others said nothing but looked at their plates. "Man, you can't be serious. You guys too?"

"Buffy, come on, I mean, this offers so much more than we got going for us back home. More resources than we could ever imagine..." chimed Willow.

"Yeah Buffy, we don't even own anything. Nothing of any value." Xander agreed.

"We don't even own that furniture. And I'm tired of wearing the same outfits more than once a week. And we don't have cable," agreed Anya.

"Yeah, B, what they said."

"What about your jobs?"

"Hmm... bust our butts on jobs that pay little to nothing OR live like kings...and queens."

"The wife's got a point." Spike patted Xander on the shoulder.

"Come on Buffy," Dawn begged.

"You have school. And what about your friends."

"I can be taught here. And we aren't that far away from where my 'friends' live."

"Donald, may I have a moment to speak with my friends please?"

"Of course, my lady." He gave a small bow and exited the room.

"Guys, does this place not give you the wiggins?" Asked Buffy in a loud whisper.

"No. Why would it?" asked Xander.

"Yeah, B, it's perfect."

Buffy frowned. "A little too perfect. This could be a trap. They want you to think its all safe for us and then WHAM kill us in our sleep."

"I don't think that's likely." Willow said.

"Come on, Buffy, one night." Dawn pleaded.

Buffy glared at her friends. She didn't trust this place. It made her uneasy. But she knew that these guys could fend for themselves, but she was going to get Dawn out of harm's way. "The answer is no. These guys are adults. They can make a decision on their own, but we are going home." Buffy stormed out, then stopped and turned back around. "Uh... could someone drive us?" She blushed.

Donald met her in the hallway. "We'll have the car brought around, the driver will take you," said Donald as he snapped his fingers to one of the servants.

"I can't believe this! It so isn't fair!" Dawn stomped out after her sister.

"SO! What's for desert?" Faith said breaking the silence.

"Poor Buffy," said Anya as a server put a large slice of chocolate cake in front of her. "Mmm. Chocolate."

"Poor Dawnie," echoed Willow.

Dawn didn't say a word to Buffy until they had gotten through the large rock again and then it was only to tell Buffy that she was sitting on her skirt. Dawn was so ed at her sister's decision. She spent the drive scowling out the window.

The driver let them off in their driveway. Dawn stormed out of the car without a word before the drive could open her door. Buffy thanked the driver. He told her there would be someone there tomorrow to pick up what little possessions the others wanted and he drove away. Buffy followed Dawn into the house and shut the door that her little sister had flung open. Then she picked up the coat rack that her little sister had knocked over whilst flinging the door open.

She first went into the kitchen to get a something to drink. Pulling some juice out of the refrigerator she noticed the bagel that Anya hadn't finished that morning because she felt a little queasy. She pulled it out an threw it in the trashcan. She caught Willow's laptop glowing out the corner of her eye. It was her work computer, she had been catching up on something before they had left. She put the bagel plate in the sink where she saw all their mornings dishes. She ran water over them before putting them in the dishwasher. Remembering her first task at hand she got a glass out of the cabinet. She poured her drink and drank it in the quiet. The kitchen was still dark, she hadn't bothered to turn on the light. She listened to a rattle in the refrigerator for a moment.

"Xander really needs to fix that," she said out loud casually before she remembered.

She put her glass in the dishwasher with the other stuff before going to check on Dawn. Walking past the den she noticed Faith's futon still unmade.

She tapped her knuckle against Dawn's door. "Dawn?"

"I don't really want to talk to you right now."

Buffy turned and headed upstairs to her own room and crawled in her empty bed.

Back at their new home the others were settling in:

The new residents found that their dressers and closets were fully stocked with clothes. Anya examined the various garments hanging in her and Buffy's massive walk-in closet.

"Someone's been keeping up with the Klein." She pulled a skirt off a hanger. "And its my size... if I wasn't the size of a small library," She told herself, not acknowledging she had only just begun to show. She noticed some maternity things hanging in the back. "Oh." She settled on a nighty from a drawer in crawled into the welcoming bed. Her back was aching. Buffy wasn't there to rub to kinks out. She pouted. Buffy should be here, she thought.

"Do you mind?" WIllow screamed over the music Faith was blaring in their bedroom.

"What?"

"Do you MIND? THE MUSIC?" Faith cut off the music just as she started to yell.

"Jesus, Red, no need to shout. Just testing it out."

"Well I think it works."

Faith bounced onto their bed, jostling the book Willow was reading out of her hand. Willow scowled at her new roommate as she retrieved the book from the far side of the bed.

"Lighten up. Just having a bit of fun. Tell me, did you wake up one morning middle aged and bitter?" Faith jumped off the bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled the tight tanktop she was wearing and exchanged it for another tight tanktop to sleep in.

"I am not middle aged! Or bitter!" Willow said as she watched Faith peel off the leather pants she was wearin.

"Oh right, you're just uptight. What's wrong with a little fun sometimes?" Faith smirked as she pulled the drawstrings on her new pajama bottoms.

"I have plenty of fun...Not uptight. Just mature. It's a good thing one of us is, otherwise this baby would never make it." She patted her belly. She paused and thought a minute as Faith crawled in bed beside her. "Do you.. wanna feel?"

"Whooaa now. Feel what? I don't know what you're in--"

"The baby, you idiot. This entire time you haven't once wanted to know what it was like to touch the baby. I just thought--"

"No, that's quite alright. I'll have to do plenty of touching once the baby is born, I'm sure. Hey, do you think Jeevs does diapers?"

Spike had decided that there was more to the house than the two cents tour had given him so he went exploring silently down the dark hallways. He found a lounge in the back of the house. There was a bar and a pool table, amoung other things such as a TV, couches, mini fridge, card table. He poured himself a drink and racked up the pool balls.

"Chalk, chalk... theres gotta be ... some .. chalk.." he searched around the table for the cue chalk. He didn't hear Xander come in behind him.

"What are you doing?" Xander was wearing a tshirt and boxers. The shirt was a little tight and his bulbous stomach stuck out underneath.

"My, my, look at mummy." Spike smirked.

"Spike, must you call me that?" He waddled a little closer.

Spike met him halfway. "That would be Master Spike to you." He bit Xander's chin lightly.

"Spike..."

"What?"

"Out in the open?"

"Have you ever ed on a pool table before?" Spike edged them closer to the table.

"Spike, no way. Not out in the open. What if someone comes down and finds us?"

"They won't. They are all tucked away in their little beddies. Snug. As. Bugs." Spike spun them around and pushed Xander onto the table. He began to kiss Xanders neck.

"But..." Xander trailed before Spike cut him off.


	11. The Tingles

Chapter 11

The alarm buzzed at seven. Buffy reached over quickly to turn it off. They were going to sleep in today, it was Sunday. She opened her eyes for a second. Anya wasn't there. Anya never wakes up before I do, she thought, something must be wrong. She sat up quickly. Then. She remembered. Anya wasn't there. No one was there. She lay back down and closed her eyes. She lay there for another 10 minutes before she realized she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep.

She padded downstairs to the kitchen. Dawn wasn't awake yet. The kitchen was just how she left it. She went to the kitchen table and closed Willow's laptop. She put a pot of coffee on. She looked at the clock and sighed. She walked back upstairs.

Dawn came in a little later. Buffy was dressed in a nice dress and was reading the Sunday paper.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"Get dressed, we're going to church."

"Church? What?"

"You heard me. Go get dressed."

"Buffy, we haven't been to church since Dad left."

"I know... but it's a good habit."

"You really think the church is going to like kids who play with demons and Lesbian witches?"

Buffy pondered this for a moment. "Fine, we can go to the Episcopal church then."

"You can go to the Episcopal Church. I'm staying here."

"Fine. It's only your eternal soul we are talking about here."

Dawn rolled her eyes and got a box of cereal out of the cabinet. "Bring me home a pamphlet."

The breakfast bell sounded over the Sanctuary, but the eager residents already knew it was ready. The aroma had been creeping up the stairs for the last hour. Most were already down in the dining room, loitering until the bell sounded.

The three pregnant residents were already seated and chowing down on omelets by the time Spike and Faith got to the table. Spike took his seat at the table and grabbed a few donuts and bagels and piled them on his plate. Faith didn't sit.

"Won't you have a seat Lady Faith?" Donald asked politely.

"Nah, I think I'm going to check out this fighting room I've heard so much about. I'll just take one of these." She looped three donuts on her finger and jogged out the door. She paused. "Hey, do you think its possible for you to send a few opponents for me to spar with?"

"Sure thing. I'll have some of the cadets sent down."

"Thanks Jeevs." She disappeared around the corner.

"Pardon me, why does she keep calling me Jeevs?" He asked, trying not to question his new Lady's authority.

"Don't mind her, Donald. She's just like that. She doesn't call me by my name either," Willow explained

"Yeah, just think of it as a term of endearmant," Xander continued.

"That, or she's just really bad at names," Spike quipped.

Buffy came straight home after church. Dawn was eating a sandwich.

"How was church?"

"Very... churchie."

"Congrats, you did get out of helping the move."

"The move?"

"Yeah, the driver and some demon came and got all of the other's possessions."

"And they made you help?"

"No, not really, but its the point of the matter..."

"Right. So you're speaking to me again?"

"No, I just got distracted.. by the thoughts of everyone having fun at the Sanctuary, in the indoor swimming pool no doubt."

"Indoor swimming pool?" The phone rang. Buffy answered it. "Hello? ... Giles! How great to--- " the smile fell from her face "No, she's not here... No, she moved out... yeah... no we didn't fight... No, they're all gone, just Dawn and me...Yeah I have the number." She went over to the refrigerator and pulled off the business card that the driver had given her. She gave him the number. "So how ar--Okay, bye Giles." She looked at the receiver disappointedly before she hung up. Dawn had left the room.

Captain Lurtz entered the fighting room just in time to watch Faith toss another demon cadet across the room. For hours now, Faith had been easily over taking the challengers facing her. There was a line of both beaten demons and humans leaned against the walls watching the match.

Captain Lurtz knelt down upon his entry. "Good day my lady, I see you still have not found a worth opponent to fight you."

"You got that right. These bozos are the guys that are supposed to be protecting my life."

"Go easy on them, my lady, they are only cadets in training."

"I see... Do you have anyone better?"

"It would be an honor to offer my services."

"It's worth a shot." Faith tossed the cadet's stick over to the captain with her foot. He caught it and stood up.

He swung slowly and she blocked it without a thought. She swung her stick and he blocked it while she kicked his feet from under him. "Oh, come on captain. Don't hold back." With the taunt he was up on his feet. He swung his large arm, cracking her stick and kicked her off of the mat. She shook it off and stood back up. She tossed her stick splinters and tried to kick. He grabbed her foot in the air and turned it, causing her body to follow it. She landed on the mat hard. Before getting up, she smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about.

Buffy found fighting slightly more difficult that evening. She was rusty. She was used to having a partner to help her out. A vampire had laid into her that night at the cemetary. She limped back to the house. She could feel blood coming off of her lip.

It was late. Dawn was most likely asleep. If not, she was sulking in her room. She locked the door and limped up the stairs to clean up. She put on loose pajamas that wouldn't touch her wounds and crawled into bed.

_I"Guys, I'm home." Buffy entered the house and hung her jacket on the coat hanger. _

_Everyone was in the living room. Dawn was standing in front of the fireplace, looking into it contently. Spike and Xander were on the couch watching TV together. Spike had his hand on Xander's legs. Xander had his head on Spike shoulder. Willow and Faith were curled up together in a chair reading a book. They were both smiling. Faith leaned over and kissed Willow on the head._

_"Hello Buffy!" They all said looking up from their night's activities._

_"What is going on? Did everyone take drugs this morning? Is this a gaurdian exercise Dawn?"_

_"Oh honey, you're home!" Anya rushed from the kitchen and threw her arms around Buffy. She gave Buffy a big kiss on the mouth. _

_"Uhh... Anya?" Buffy was confused. It didn't seem to phase the rest of the crowd._

_"Oh, Buffy, I'm glad you're back." Anya stepped back. She was on fire. Literally. Flames were engulfing her._

_"Anya!" Buffy called._

_Anya continued, "I was worried you left me forever." That was the last thing she said before the flames took her over completely and she screamed._

_Buffy couldn't do anything. She couldn't move. The others looked on. First, undisturbed and suddenly they were now smoking to a flame. Dawn turned and faced her sister. Her eyes were glowing. "This is all your fault!" She and the others disappeared into puffs of smoke. Dawn's voice echoed through the house./I_

Buffy shot up. She was in a cold sweat. Her tattoo was burning. She looked down at it. Her arm was throbbing. She rubbed it and looked at the clock. Noon. How had she slept so late. She hadn't slept past 8 am since she lived in L.A.

She got out of bed and went down stairs to find some ice for her burning tattoo. This hadn't happened before.

There was no sign of Dawn so Buffy assumed that she had gone to school. She decided to call in for the day herself, considering she had missed most of it anyway. Hopefully Robin would understand.

Faith got back to the north wing after her mornings work out to change. She was sweaty and she wanted to get out of her clothes. There was music coming from the other room. Faith assumed that Willow had the stereo on. She followed the sound and found Willow was in the study playing the piano.

"You play."

Willow turned around with a start. "Yeah. Since I was eight. Played until high school, however my priorities shifted a bit when Buffy came along." She fingered the keys slowly. "But now it's the only thing I can do that doesn't make me hot. Or cold. Or frustrated. Or sweat."

"Uh huh," Faith said, watching Willow finger the keys. "It's pretty ."

Willow eyed the slayer. "Was that a compliment?"

"No," Faith backpedaled, "just a statement." She went back inside to change. Willow smiled.

Dawn got home just before dinnertime. Buffy was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Buffy asked non-accusingly.

"School. That's where I go during the day. School."

"School let out hours ago."

"I went to the library. Is that a problem?"

"Dawn, has your tattoo been burning?" Buffy asked, unintentionally changing the subject to what she was really wondering.

Dawn squinched up her face. "Burning? Nah. But it has been tingling a little."

"Has it ever done that before?"

"Yeah... usually after my dreams." Dawn started to head to her room.

"Uh huh," Buffy responded still in a daze. "Dawn get packed. The driver will be here in an hour." Dawn's eyes widened and she cracked a smile. She ran back to her room.

Anya had retired by eight o'clock. She was tired that day for some reason. She was always tired, but she was too antsy to fall asleep so she lay in bed and read a book on financing. Her tattoo was burning for some reason that she didn't know and had been scratching all day. The book about money just wasn't satisfying her like it usually did.

Buffy came in the room and dropped her bag, pulling Anya away from her reading.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?"

Buffy walked swiftly over to the bed, talking as she moved "Something I just realized I have wanted to do for a very long time." She climbed onto the bed and pulled Anya into a kiss.

Anya pulled away. "Buffy..."

Buffy got nervous and drew back. She knew she was too impulsive. "What?"

"... the light."

"oh." Buffy smiled sheepishly and reached over and turned out the light.


	12. Housewarming

Chapter 12

"How did you learn to do that!" Buffy giggled hours later as Anya rolled off of her and into her outstretched arms.

"I've been around awhile." Anya pulled the covers over both of their naked bodies.

"But that was so.. I mean.. WOW."

"Thanks?" Anya smiled at the satisfied customer. "You should see me go when I'm not the size of a freight train." She winked.

"I should have made that move a whole lot earlier." Buffy was still panting. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I have wanted to. Pre-being that is."

"Really?" Anya perked her head up.

"Yeah, not that I would admit that. But the first time I noticed the feeling was.. when I saw you crying on your wedding day. I wanted to kick Xander in the balls and make everything better."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"And I had a lot of time to think the last day or so, and I had this dream, and my tattoo was burning..."

"Yours too?"

"Yeah. When we were--" The realization dawned on her. "we were apart." Her eyes met Anya's.

Dawn slept in that day. No one woke her up for school. Then she remembered, she didn't have school. She was at the Sanctuary. Of course, it would be a matter of days before Buffy would throw her back into courses again, never mind it being almost summertime. She had also talked to Donald a little the night before about some sort of mystikal training over dinner. That sounded exciting.

She stretched a little before getting up out of the bed. She took a glance around the massive room and walked over to the window. There were little ants of people running around in the field below. She thought she could make out the bleach blond of Spike's hair. She got dressed and jogged downstairs to investigate.

Her guess was correct. It was Spike. He was smiling. And laughing. Not something she had seen a lot of in all her time of knowing the vamp. He was running around with Faith. She couldn't quite make it out until she got a little closer. Football. They were playing football! There was a small crowd of off-duty cadets watching.

Spike had the ball and took off running. Faith was right on his heels. He looked up and noticed Dawn standing at the end of the field. This was just enough to distract him so Faith could sack him.

"Oof!" he let out as hit the ground. Faith jumped up and ran around him with her arms in the air, mockingly. He stood up and brushed himself off. He waved Dawn over. "Hey little bit! Over here!"

Dawn walked over, noticing his outfit. He was wearing the regular tight black tee and the combat boots, except today he wasn't wearing his leather pants or tight jeans. He was wearing a pair of bright red soccer shorts that came right above his knees. "Spike? What are you wearing?"

He looked down at his outfit. "What? I'm playing football. Xander said I should wear these." Spike puffed up.

"And the boots?"

"What about the boots?"

"How can you play in them? Aren't there better shoes?"

"Hey take it easy. I'm new at this playing outdoors in the sunshine thing." Spike tossed the football in the air. "Wanna join? You can be on my team. The dark slaya's wooping my untanned arse."

"Nah, I don't want to intrude on your game. I don't really play anyway."

"Are you kidding? It's just the two of us playing. And you think I'm the expert on American football? Come on, it will be fun."

By this time Faith had trotted over. "Yeah come on, kiddo, it'll be fun. We need more people anyhow. And your friend here needs all the help he can get." Spike played indignant. "I'll find a partner and we can make it two on two."

Dawn nodded in agreement. This would be fun. She smiled at the thought at actually having free time to mess around with her family. Her family. That it definitely was. An alternative one at that.

Faith walked over to the small crowd of cadets that were watching while on their breaks. Among their training regiment, they had to do maintenance work and chores on the grounds. Right now it looked like they were avoiding their duties as much as possible. Faith paced back in forth in front of the line that was now kneeling in her presence. Faith smirked, she could get used to the being treated like royalty. Most of the cadets were ones that had come up against her in the sparring match the day before. They admired the new strong, attractive master.

She stopped at one of the human cadets. "You, what's your name?" she asked giving his foot a light tap with her own.

He shot up and gave a salute but didn't look her straight in the eye. "Cadet Robert Hanson, my Lady." He was young, probably a little older than Dawn. He was tall and sturdy but not to over bearing.

"Ah, well, Robbie, would you like to be on my team?"

He smiled a huge smile before quickly straightening out his face. "It would be an honor, my lady."

She threw her arm around the cadet and guided him over to where the other two were standing. "Guys, this is my teammate Robbie, and we are going to kick some ass."

From a blanket on top of the hill, Willow and Xander looked on. They lay basking in the sun, belly up, while casually observing. Xander chuckled when he saw what looked to be Faith scolding the cadet for being reluctant to tackle the opposite team members. They went back to play, Faith caught the ball. Dawn jumped on her back, trying to tackle the slayer. Her toes dragged as Faith carried the girl across the end zone. Willow let out a snort.

A shadow cast over the lounging friends. They both squinted upwards to see what had come over them. It was Anya.

"This looks fun. I'll join," she stated matter of factly.

"Sure, why not," Xander said scooting closer to Willow giving her room.

Anya examined the situation and tried to determined the best way to get from standing to laying position. She squatted awkwardly and let herself fall back. Once situated: "Oh, this is going to be fun getting up."

"Why do you think we have been sitting up here for so long?" teased Willow with a smile.

"Ugh. My boobs are sore," Anya said bluntly.

"Thanks for sharing," Willow responded, rolling her eyes.

"You too?" responded Xander simultaneouslyto his friend. The girls looked at Xander. "What?" He rubbed one of them. "I think they are getting bigger."

"Awww, poor Xander." Willow poked gently at the boob in question.

Then something hit Xander. His eyes widened. "Oh sweet Moses!"

"What!" the girls asked concerned.

"Does this mean I'm going to lactate?" he gasped. The girls laughed out loud at his new concern.

"I wouldn't see why not, " play-comforted Willow. Xander let out a moan.

"So I see Buffy finally came to her senses, huh?" Xander changed the subject off of his own mammories.

"Yeah, where is the old gal anyway?"

Anya smiled coyly remembering the night before. "She came to her senses alright. " Then she snapped back to the conversation. "Last time I checked, she was off to do that dramatic pondering thing that she does. Somewhere by the lake." She pointed behind her. Xander and Willow followed her finger leading to Buffy sitting cross legged on the dock across the lake.

"Oh, ok."

"When's lunch?" Xander wondered out loud, rubbing his stomach.

"I hope no time soon. I wasn't joking about getting up. We are going to need a fair warning if we are going get there before dinner." Willow looked at her watch.

"Maybe one of our loving fathers-to-be will come along and help us up," Anya suggested.

The other two snorted. "Are you kidding?" Xander cocked a half smile.

"Yeah, have you met our mates?" Willow elbowed Xander in indication. When the words leave her mouth Spike took wild punt. It flew high into the air and soared towards the picnic blanket. Anya and Xander saw it just in time to put arms up in front of their faces. Willow was a second too slow and it conked her in the head. "OW!" she shouted. "Ow ow ow ow."

The game stopped and the players and spectators ran up the hill to see the damage.

"Willow are you okay!" Xander asks.

"Damn, that's going to leave a mark." Anya cringed. Willow's eye looked like it was already starting to swell.

"Thanks Anya." Willow rolled her eyes and gave her eye a gentle prod. She winced.

By then Faith and Spike had gotten to the top of the hill, closely followed by Dawn and the cadets. The handful of cadets stood back, wanting to help but not wanting to invade their masters' space.

"Oh, Willow, I'm sorry. Really. I guess I have to work on my game a little," Spike apologized lamely, not really knowing what else to do. He wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"I think I'm okay, really, thanks. But I think that maybe you should let someone else take the punt next time. In fact, next time, try running it." Willow tried to smile in spite of the throbbing eye.

"Come on," Faith knelt down beside her, "let's get you to the infirmary. I'm sure they have something to slow the swelling. I would say walk it off, but I don't think you have that slayer super healing going for ya." She put her arm under Willow's and lifted her up to her feet. "Can you see out of that thing, or do you need someone to carry you?"

"I think I got it." But Faith stayed by Willow and guided her off towards the infirmary. Willow looked around at her audience. She didn't really like the scene she was making. "Uhm, guys, cadets, I thought you had some, like, chores or something to be doing."

They all looked like they had been caught in the act of doing something wrong. They disbanded quickly into different directions. Willow felt a little guilty but she figured the future soldiers would get over it.

Dawn followed behind the other two towards the infirmary. She was curious about some remedies. This left the other three still on the blanket. Spike stood watching them go, almost wishing he could do more while punishing himself at the same time for going so soft. Damn soul. He felt a tug on his shorts. He looked down at Xander, who, with Anya, were still laying on their backs. He cleared his throat. It took Spike a second to catch on. "Oh!" He got between them and kneeled down. Putting an arm around both of them, he pulled them both to their feet.

"Thanks. That was very kind of you Spike," said Anya.

"No problem," he said discreetly pinching Xander's butt cheek before moving his hands once they were sturdy on their feet. Xander jumped slightly.

"See Xander, Spike isn't so bad." Anya skipped off to go find Buffy and fill her in on the recent events.

"Were you talking about me, pet?" Spike smiled, half to tease, half genuinely.

"You wish," Xander rolled his eyes. "Grab that blanket, would ya?"

In the infirmary, Willow sat in one of the rooms on the examining table. Faith came in carrying a steak."They said put this on it to get the swelling down. Someone will be right back."

"Meat?"

"Yeah. Apparently with modern medicine this is still the best thing. Go figure."

Willow took it and slowly put it to her eye. "Hmm, sanitary."

"Don't sweat it. It's probably something special. Nothing to endanger the Seven" she mocked.

The doctor came in and kneeled. "My lady." Willow rolled her eyes. "My lady." Faith smiled. "I am Dr. Richard Stevenson. Let's take a look at that eye, shall we?" He pulled a light pen out of his scrub pocket and shined it in her eyes. "Well there's no sign of a concussion. I'm just going to give you some pills to reduce the pain and the swelling." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. "Directions are on the bottle, I think you can handle it. Just try to stay out of the line of fire for a while." Willow smiled weakly at the joke and took the pills from the doctor. She and Faith headed out the door. "Let me know if I can do anything further, my lady." Willow turned on her heel. She was already tired of this royalty bit. But instead of losing her cool, she put the steak into his hand, shut it around it, and gave him a light pat. "Oh, right. Sure thing."

Outside the door, Faith let out a loud clap. Then she looked at her watch dramatically. "Whoa, look at the time. I have to meet Lurtz for a little sparring. See ya Red!" Without waiting for Willow to respond, she ran off in the opposite direction.

Willow shrugged it off and went in the direction they came in.

Dawn was right. It was only a matter of days before Buffy insisted she start back to school.

"But Bufffffyy," Dawn whined, "it's June. School is practically out anyway." They had been going at this all morning.

"The difference now is you have a year round tutor that is willing to teach you." Buffy wanted Dawn to do well in school. She remembered her own school experience. She didn't do as well. Dawn was smart. She would do great things.

"Oh come ON. Like I'm going to need all those classes anyway. I have my calling in life."

"Doctor?"

"No! My place is here now, duh. I don't even need to finish high sc--"

Buffy cut her off. "Oh no ma'am. You will finish high school, and then go to college then med school."

"What! No. I don't want to be a doctor. I'm not going to college. Besides, I can take whatever college classes I want to here."

"Not if you don't graduate high school, you can't." Buffy didn't like this idea. She didn't know how long this Sanctuary thing would last. She didn't have a good feeling. She didn't want Dawn to waste her time and not get anything accomplished then get thrown back into the real world on her ass. "It's your senior year. You are not quitting now."

Dawn was thinking quick. "Okay, fine. I go to classes. But not a lot of them. A light load. I don't want to be distracted from my Guardian duties."

"What Guardian---"

Dawn cut her off. "And I do this if and only if you let me take some classes on the Seven's mythology as some of those classes."

"Fine. Take two real classes this summer and I'll let you take as many of those other classes as you want." Buffy turned on her heal to leave Dawn's wing. "P.S. I get to pick the classes, and you start Monday."

Dawn sighed and plopped down in her arm chair. So much for a vacation, she thought but at least I have the weekend. She turned on the TV.

Buffy walked down the hall to the South wing. She didn't like Dawn's willingness just to fall into this lifestyle. In fact, it seemed like she was the only one who hadn't gone stark crazy over this place. At least she was here now and could watch over her friends better. And Anya.

In her bedroom, all the lights were out. The curtains were closed except for a tiny sliver where the sun was beaming through. Anya was curled up in the bed taking a nap. She looked so peaceful. Buffy crept closer to get a better look. Buffy reached out and brushed the blond hair lightly off of Anya's face. Anya stirred but didn't open her eyes. Buffy slipped her shoes off and crawled up under the covers with her. She wrapped her arms around the sleeping ex-demon and let her arms comfortably onto he big belly. She nuzzled into Anya's neck trying to get comfortable.

"I think I love you," she said softly to the back of her head and closed her own eyes.

Anya smiled and fell back into sleep, perfectly wedged in Buffy's arms.

7:59 A.M. Monday morning Dawn was at her study table, heavily relying on her arm to keep her up. She had stayed up all night watching a Reese Witherspoon marathon. She was still in her pajamas, but she didn't care. No one was going to see her today. She was waiting for her tutor to tap on the West wing door. She watched the blurry wall clock tick to eight. She heard a light tap at the main door. "Come INNNN!" she shouted.

She heard the door creak open and footsteps walk down her hall. Moments later the door pushed open and the tutor popped his head in. "My lady?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He came in, kneeled once and then walked over to the table where she sat, and set his brief case down. He was tall and slender, about thirty five. He had longer straight dark brown hair and thick glasses. "My name is Professor Luke Wilson--" Dawn let out a snicker. "I beg your pardon?" Prof. Wilson asked curiously, cocking his head to one side. Dawn told him not to worry about it.

"Right, so shall we begin?" Dawn gave a wave of affirmation. He pulled out three large text books, ticking them off as he pulled them out. " Statistics. Advanced Calculus. Comprehensive poetry."

"Wait a minute. That's three classes. Buffy only said I had to take two. Secondly, what the hell classes are those?" Dawn screeched.

"I'm just doing what Lady Buffy told me. She did mention something about you taking a mythology class, though. Won't that be fun?"

Dawn let her head hit the desk and twirled her finger around sarcastically.

For the next three hours Dawn sat there while Giles Jr. drowned on about Frost and complicated numbers. She made a note to herself to kill Buffy after her lessons. She spent most of the time staring out the window. Far off she could see the cadets training. Also, a few young kids were running around outside one of the buildings. After a few minutes of play, an adult came out and called them indoors. That must be where the servant's children go to school. She was suddenly jealous. And alone.

Downstairs Lurtz's team had caught a potential intruder loitering behind the front rock. He was patting it and kicking it, looking for a way in. Through the security cameras they had spotted a man wearing a dark cloak and hood. Lurtz snapped his fingers and two Chanzku's ran to retrieve the mystery man.

Grabbing the man by his arms, the guards led him up to the Sanctuary.

"Wait, wait! I'm a friend--" The chanzku demon's silenced him with a back hand to his covered face.

When they got to the back door they couldn't pull him through the door. It was like there was an invisible wall keeping him out.

"Vampire!" The first guard exclaimed, pulling a stake out of his belt.

"No NO wait! Just get someone. I'm a friend. Trust me. If I wanted to hurt someone, don't you think I would have fought back?"

The guards lowered their weapons but kept them gripped in hand.

"Which of the masters are you 'friends' with?" The second guard asked.

"Masters?" He shook it off. "Anyone. Get any of them. They will know who I am."

"Very well," the first guard said before he radioed Donald to find the first available Master to come to the back security door.

Moments later, the door opened. Spike was munching on a bag of his chips.

"Spike?"

"Angel?"


	13. Visiting Hours

Chapter 13

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked.

Spike stepped outside. "I should ask the same question to you."

"I came to see Buffy--- hey, how are you standing out here?"

"Oh we can do that here." Spike turned around in a circle. " See? No flames." Angel paused a few seconds before flipping off his hood. It was only moments before his hair started to sizzle. He quickly covered back up. Spike gave a loud howl. "Guess it doesn't apply to civilians such as yourself. Maybe all that hair gel's flammable." He doubled over in laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Funny. Come on Spike, let me in."

"I think not. Guards, take this man away."

The guards started to obey when Willow, who also been notified, came to see who was at the door. "ANGEL!" She pushed past Spike and gave Angel a big hug.

"Hey Willow!" He gave Spike a smirk over her shoulders. "Who, look at you. I heard. Congrats!." He gave her belly an awkward rub with a detained hand.

"Come on inside before you go poof. Buffy's around somewhere." He shrugged the guards off and followed Willow inside. "That's a snazzy cloak you got there. You were hardly smoking at all."

"Isn't it? It was a gift from a client. It got specially made from enchanted fiber to protect vamps from the sun. Cool huh?"

"Nifty. Going corporate sure has its perks."

"I don't think I would call it corporate, I mean, it's technically a hotel," answered Angel humbly.

"Work is work. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? This is a little out of your way, isn't it?"

"I needed Buffy for something I was working on. When no one answered the phones back at your place, I made a visit, and the house was abandoned. I got worried. So I called Giles."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, no big, we got it worked out just fine. There was word that the president's brain had been stolen by demons to sell on the black market. Big money for that. Turns out, though, that's just how he is." Willow chuckled. "But I still wanted to know a little more about what was going on. Giles was vague. I think he may have been trying to give me the brush off. Do you think he still holds a grudge from all those years ago, do you? Because I thought that was water under the bridge."

"Surely not," Willow assured him. They were now sitting in the main living room.

"Are you kidding! You killed his love, mate," Spike chimed in spitefully before another handful of chips.

Angel gave him an annoyed look. "What are you eating? You realize we don't digest solids, you nit-wit?"

"For your information, this is special food."

"Huh?"

"It's basically glamored blood," Willow explained.

"Oh. Man, how come that isn't common knowledge?" He exclaimed. He stared at the bag in awe.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind bringing you a bag to try, right Spike?" Spike gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Why would I share my goodies with this bozo?" Willow narrowed her eyes at the selfish vampire. "Fine. Fine. One SMALL bag of chips."

"Barbecue if you have them!" Angel called. When they were alone: "Please tell me that Spike isn't the father of Buffy's child. If so, please stake me now. I couldn't take him being her soul mate." Jealousy rose at the thought of him not being Buffy's soul mate and losing her to the bleach-blond ponce.

"No, no. In fact, Buffy isn't pregnant."

"What?" This surprised Angel a bit. Surely…

"She's a father, so to speak. "

"I'm confused."

"Apparently, you don't need a man and a woman to have mystical babies."

"You don't?"

"Nope. In fact, the three couples are all of the… homosexual nature."

"So who's carrying her baby?"

"Anya."

Angel was trying to let this all sink in. He didn't really understand. He had only met this Anya once or so and he wasn't a fan. She was too high strung. He couldn't imagine the two of them being close, much less Buffy's "kindred spirit."

"So what about you. You must get a kick out of this. You being, you know." Angel started lightheartedly and watched it progress to awkward. He tried to recover with at least an ounce of dignity. "So, uh, who are you… with?"

Willow rolled her eyes with a smile. "Faith."

"What? I don't know if I buy all this." Angel paused. "Wait a minute. This means this leaves Spike with ..." His eyes widened. A toothy grin ripped across his pale face. Willow nodded affirmingly. He laughed boisterously as Spike came back into the room with his chips.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you are in lurrrrve with Xander Harris." He bent over in laughter.

"Laugh it up nancy boy, but at least my kid will love me and not want my dust on a platter." Spike bit a chip antagonistically. "Oh, you didn't think I knew about that? Hm? Well I have my sources too you know. Just because I'm not some big shot detective..." Angel stood up quickly and started quickly over to Spike with full intentions on knocking him to the floor. Willow was neither fast enough nor strong enough to even attempt to stop the enraged vampire.

"Angel?" He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Buffy. Hi." He stood there, fist raised, sheepishly.

"Spike, I think this is our cue to leave." Without waiting for a reply, Willow grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the room. He huffed indignantly.

"So... are you just in the neighborhood, or what?" She asked serenely as she sat cross-legged on the couch. She examined the vampire up and down quickly, noting he had put on a little weight through the middle since their last encounter. Was that possible?

Angel found a chair across from her and sat down. "I came to see how you were, really. You guys just sort of disappeared."

"Well, you found us." Buffy held up her arms in mock surrender.

"Giles filled me in a little. But he didn't know your exact location. All I had to go on was 'some Euro-trash castle behind a large rock in no where, CA.' That narrowed things down to nothing." Buffy smiled. God, Angel loved her smile.

"That's about correct."

"So what is all this?"

"It's a long story. You got the time?"

"Centuries."

Buffy felt a little tug at her heart. She let out a smile. "We better put some tea on. Donald?" she called.

A kettle of tea, 2 cups of blood, a bag of blood pretzels and a cheese sandwich later, Buffy had gotten most of their story out. Of course, she left her recent development between Anya and her conveniently out.

"... I just have this bad feeling. I don't trust this place," she said, lowering her voice so no one else would hear. "And everyone else thinks I'm the one who's crazy."

"I don't know all that much about this place. It doesn't seem the epitome of evil, then again, evil usually comes in pretty packages. Don't ignore your feeling though. You haven't been wrong a often in the past." Angel said as he took the last bite of the cheese sandwich and set the plate down on the coffee table. Donald appeared in the room instantly and removed the dish. "Great service."

Buffy watched him go before continuing. "That's what I'm afraid of. Not the great service. I actually don't mind that. It's very neo-princess. But the not being wrong part."

"I can have the office do a little research on it if you'd like. If there is a trace of evil, I have a feeling Wolfram and Hart know about it, if they aren't already directly involved. Some nosing about couldn't hurt."

Dawn came bopping into the living room, hearing about the visitor as she was coming out of lessons. "Angel!"

"Dawn!" She ran and hugged him and he spun her around once. "My God, you are so grown up. When did you become such a woman?" Dawn blushed. Angel just noticed how much she looked like her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn's smile faded. "It isn't another apocalypse is it?"

"No, no, not at all. I just came by to visit. Nice setup you got here."

"It is, isn't it? Want the tour?" Without waiting for his answer, Dawn took his arm and yanked him out the room.

"I'll tell Donald to set the table for a guest!" Buffy called after Dawn and her hostage. She heard a faint OK from down the hall.

Dinner was bustling and light hearted. They were eating turkey. Most watched as Angel inhaled everything on his plate and then asked for seconds. There was a chuckle at his enthusiasm for the rare treat. They chatted idly about their respective days. All were excited to see Angel, except for Xander and Spike, of course. They sat in their corner of the table and sulked as Angel told stories embellished glory tales as his life as a super sleuth. Although to his dismay, it was only a matter of time before his love life came up.

"Well, I guess there is this one girl," Angel answered.

"Client or co-worker?" Buffy asked coyly, being only slightly interested in the answer.

"Co-worker, I suppose would be the way to put it," he replied through a half smile.

"Oh, interoffice, could be interesting," Buffy said, knowing all to well about mixing business with pleasure.

"Yeah. It's been interesting alright."

"What's she like?" Dawn asked caught in the thrall of a romantic tale.

"Lemme take a stab. She's blond, spunky and about yay tall," Spike mocked. "I think you need to branch out, mate."

"To what, men?" Angel jabbed condescendingly.

Buffy saw what was about to happen. "SO! Dawn, how are your classes going?"

"Boring."

"Aw come on, it couldn't be that bad. You've only been at it for a few days."

"I was lonely. There was no one to.. talk...to." Dawn paused to reevaluate. "I just like people."

"I'm sorry, but it's not like there are many options."

"ACTually," Dawn said, who had been waiting for the right moment, "there is a school on the grounds."

"What do you mean?" Buffy stopped chewing her green beans, reluctant to hear the scheme her sister had cooked up.

"The children of the staff, they have their own school on grounds."

"They do?"

"Yeah. All human children are required to attend classes. And the cadets have to attend certain classes on the Seven. It sounds perfect for me." She grinned hopefully.

"It looks like someone has been talking to Donald again." Buffy shot Donald a look, who turned away sheepishly, pretending to dust something off a piece of silver. "Why would you want to go to a school where there's human contact and social activities--" Buffy stopped herself. "Okay, I see your point."

"Come on Buffy! It would be so cool."

Buffy glanced over to her group of friends. They gave a "why not?" shrug. Buffy really didn't have a valid reason. It wasn't like they were any better than the servant's kids. But Buffy liked Dawn staying close to the house where she could be kept safe, however she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. In fact, that was becoming the trend. "Okay, fine."

"Yes!" Dawn jumped up from the table.

"You do realize that this means you actually have to get out of your pajamas for school, right?" She quipped as the servers put down a piece of cheesecake in front of her.

After dinner Angel announced that he must leave. He had an early meeting the next morning. A honk indicated that the driver had brought his car to the front of the house.

The others retired to the lounge while Buffy walked Angel to the door. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. Anytime."

"Don't be a stranger now," Buffy smiled at him.

He took both of her hands. "Never. Call me if you need me. I'm a helicopter ride away." Their eyes locked and they held it for a moment. He leaned in, eyes closed. Right before contact, Buffy turned her face so he hit her cheek. He opened his eyes a little flustered and even more embarrassed. "Uh, right, so I'll, um, get those, er , things checked out for you." He pulled his hands away and shoved them in his pockets.

"Yeah! Thanks!" said Buffy with false enthusiasm.

Angel turned and left, taking his cloak from Donald. Buffy watched the car, which had been pulled around by one of the valets, drive out of the main gate before Donald finally shut the door. She bit her thumbnail thoughtfully and turned to rejoin the others in the lounge.

Anya was standing behind her in the hall, watching from a distance. She didn't look amused. She stood cross-armed and straight mouthed. "You two looked close."

Buffy joined her hands and let them fall at her front. She walked up to Anya slowly and looked her straight into face. "Anya, I love Angel." Anya's eyes fell. "But I love him in a way that a girl always loves her first love. You never forget that. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Anya thought of Xander and slowly nodded. "But Angel--"

"Sh, don't worry about Angel. His feelings are his problems. I know where I want to be." With that she pulled Anya close to her and gave her a gentle, loving kiss.

Arm in arm, the walked back to the lounge where Xander and Spike were in a tense game of pool. Dawn watched with amusement, taking it all in. She was the only one who seemed to notice the lack of berating and the odd level of healthy competition. Faith was sitting at the bar talking with Donald, who was passing her a second beer. Willow leaned back in the corner of the puffy red sofa, eyes closed, rapidly drifting to sleep. No one noticed Buffy and Anya's entrance. They took this as a cue to sneak off to bed, even passing unders Dawn's cocky radar.


	14. School's in for the Summer

Chapter 14

Dawn raced down the humble school hallway. The architecture was nothing like the house where they lived. The walls were bare, just enough to get the job done. This school didn't have to worry about appealing to the masses and their whining parents. It had one purpose and that is all that was worried about it.

Dawn looked down at her printed out schedule. It was very official looking. It looked like one she would get at her old public school, contradicting the rest of the school itself. All the classes she was taking with Prof. Wilson were still there. Added to her schedule was "The Seven: A History (Part I)," "Beginner's Ceremonial Magick," "Customs of the Seven."

Everyone else was already in their classes. She was trying her best to not make a bad impression on her first day. She finally found her first class room. 2B. Beginner's Ceremonial Magick. She flung the door open and it slammed behind her.

The entire class turned and looked at the new arrival. Dawn surveyed the room. The room had about ten students. Every child (and assumingly the demons) sitting in the classroom was no older than twelve. They looked on with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be in the wrong class." Dawn turned to leave.

"No my lady, you are correct. We have been expecting you." The plump teacher with loud eye makeup squealed. "Class, I present to you the Guardian; Lady Dawn." the teacher fell, as gracefully as possible, to her knee. The class followed. "I am Professor Huckell." She struggled to her feet and walked over and whispered in Dawns ear. "I'm sorry about the age difference, my lady, but this is when the class is offered."

Oh, great, I'm in a kiddie class. This is worse than the special class, she thought. "No, that's okay." She found the first available seat. It was in front of a short stocky kid with horns growing out the side of his head. She clearly blocked his view but he bit his tongue.

Dawn's second class wasn't much better. She was late for that too. For such a small school, it was oddly hard to maneuver.

Comprehensive Poetry. Causing a similar scene as before, Dawn entered with curious looks. This time however, the students were about her age, some older.

"Ah, Gaurdian," The tall skinny professor with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail bowed, but didn't kneel. "you're late." Dawn was taken back slightly at his straight forwardness. Seeing her shocked look, he continued; "Yes, I realize your position on the grounds is very important, but in my classroom everyone was must follow the same rules. Is that clear?" Dawn nodded and the professor pointed to an empty seat.

She sat at a table next to a girl about her age. She had light red hair that grazed her shoulders. It was held back with a head band. When Dawn sat she nodded a bow in respect before flashing a quick smile and wave. Dawn smiled back.

"Now all of you turn to the beginning of Chapter Six. Tone." He turned to Dawn. "It won't be too hard for you to catch up. Stay back a minute after class and I'll give you your assignments." Then the scary looking professor started his lecture.

After the professor had loaded her arms up with a stack of papers, Dawn headed to her third class. It was right before lunch.

Lunch was served in a small cafeteria in the center of the school. Dawn could tell everyone pretty much sat with their peer group. It was a small school, and there weren't a whole lot of options.

The food was like no other Dawn had encountered in her other schools. It looked and smelled delicious for one. Dawn picked up her tray and scanned the room for somewhere to sit. She found an empty table in the corner. The other students ignored her. Most were to scared to dare to ask the Guardian to sit at their lunch table.

"Ahem, do you mind if I sit with you?" Dawn looked up. It was the girl that she sat with in her poetry class.

"Hi, yes, please." Dawn let the seat out for her.

She bowed and sat down. "Jessie Hanson at your service, my lady."

"Please, call me Dawn."

"Whatever you wish, m--Dawn... So, what do you think so far? Sorry about Prof. Joiner. I know he can be a real pain sometimes."

"No, it was ok. I'm glad someone finally treated me like a human."

She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a young man bouncing into the seat next to her.

"Jess! Guess what." The young man didn't see Dawn.

Jessie let out a muted cough and nodded towards Dawn. The young man turned and met eyes with Dawn. It was the cadet from the football game. As soon as he realized who she was, he dropped to his knees. "My lady, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse my cousin. He's a chump sometimes." Robbie sat back in the chair and looked down at his hands. "Dawn this is Robert. Although, since playing football that afternoon, he has insisted we call him Robbie." Robbie let out a sheepish smile. He was tall and slender with wide shoulders and a short curly haircut. "Robbie, this is my new friend Dawn."

Dawn smiled and stuck out her hand. Robbie took it firmly. "The pleasures all mine." He smiled.

"So what's this big news that you came and interrupted my lunch for?"

"Well I was going to wait until you got out of classes but I was about to burst."

"OK, no one is stopping you."

"After graduation I'm going to be going straight to team captain! I got perfect marks on all my exams!" He was thoroughly happy.

His cousin was happy for him too. She took him into a big embrace. "Robbie, that's great!"

"Yeah, congrats," Dawn interjected.

They chatted and celebrated for the rest of lunch. The two cousins were quickly at ease with the guardian. Then one of the professors rang a bell signifying the end of lunch. All the students stood up to get back to classes.

Dawn stood up just in time for someone to run by and bump her, knocking all the books out of her hand. The girl, wearing thick rimmed glasses and a plain dress, looked back but didn't go back to help her. She just sneered and continued on. Dawn reached down and started picking up her books. Robbie reached down to help.

"That was rude." Dawn said.

"That's just Cathleen. Don't mind her. It's a proven fact she has something large and pointy lodged in her ass." Robbie smiled. His smile was perfect. Dawn couldn't move for a moment. Her tattoo began to twitch.

They stood back up. Robbie headed in one direction. Jessie in the other.

"Hey guys!" Dawn called. The others turned around, being the last ones left. "After school, would you like to come back up to my place and hang out? I have lots of DVDs and stuff. Also, there's a pool."

"Yeah sure!" Robbie jumped a little to excitedly.

"That sounds fun," Jessie concurred.

"OK, meet you there." The others waved and headed out the door.

After class Dawn raced back to the manor. She wanted to get there in plenty time to freshen up. She flew through the back door, throwing her books down at the first available surface.

Running through the hall, she almost pummeled Donald, who had heard her come in. "Afternoon, my Lady."

"Not now, Donald." She galloped up the stairs. She was still panting hard when she got inside the East wing.

Dawn was putting the last few touches on her hair when she heard the back buzzer. She ran out the door and flew downstairs. Donald was just opening the door for Robbie and Jessie. Dawn pushed him out of the way.

"Hi." She panted.

"Hey," Robbie smiled. Yummy. Jessie stepped from behind her cousin waving enthusiastically.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Dawn asked, attempting to play it cool.

The other too paused a moment, not really sure. Finally, Jessie piped up. "Did you say something about a pool?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Dawn beamed. "Just let me run up stairs and get my bathing suit.

This became the routine of events for the next few weeks. Jessie and Dawn hung out at school, during poetry and lunch. They took turns doing homework assignments for each other, while taking the casual break to make fun of the increasingly cold Cathleen. Then everyday after school, the two would meet up with Robbie and would walk together back to the manor. They spent until dinner watching DVDs or playing pool. Sometimes, if they got bored of movies, they would go on mini tours of the grounds. There was still so much that Dawn didn't know about, that Robbie and Jessie were more than eager to show off their knowledge.

Very rarely, Robbie and Jessie would stay for dinner. Even more rarely, one would go home and the other would stay. The large group of masters tended to intimidate, especially if it was only the one of them. The scoobies were excited to see that Dawn was making friends that weren't scared to treat her like a human. However, the Hansons, especially Robbie, were still a bit nervous when it was more than one on one.

More importantly, Buffy seemed to approve. Like the others, she was happy that Dawn had some friends and her head had shrunk a bit with peer contact. But, as every good mother would be, she was skeptical of the boy. He was older, and terribly handsome. He seemed nice enough, but that never seems to matter when there's a potential of romance. Buffy saw the starry-eyed Dawn lusting over the cadet. Who wouldn't? High school Buffy would have without doubt. In fact, he sort of reminded her of Riley; good natured, hardworking and gentle. And it was obvious that Dawn's affection was mutual. Buffy seemed to be counting on the fact that he was scared shitless of the scoobies and hopefully wouldn't be able to make a move on her baby sister.

Of course, she knew deep down that she was fooling herself.

One weekend, Robbie showed up for one of their play dates alone. In fact, it was the first time that Dawn had seen Robbie without Jessie at his side.

"Where's Jessie?"

"Oh, she, uh, got tied up back home. She said she's really sorry. Next time."

"Oh that's okay. We'll have a good time." Dawn led him up to the East wing.

"Home you said?" Dawn asked curiously, opening her door for him. Dawn had been curious about home. Neither one of them seemed to ever talk about their living situation, much less invite her back there.

"Yeah. We live together. With her parents. My mom died when I was little."

They were now in the living room. Music was playing lightly in the background. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no that's okay. She died serving the Seven."

"Pardon?"

"Well, she moved here when she was a young woman. She was part of the security team. When I was nine there was an attack. The first ever. No one was prepared. People died. Too many. Like my mom. But she died serving what she believed in. Protecting me. And all of this...She was so young."

Dawn felt a little sting of guilt. "I know what that's like though. I lost my mother a few years ago. Then, within months, my big sister died. In the line of duty. Protecting me."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Dawn interrupted it, turning up the music. "Oh! I love this song." She hopped up. "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean, I'm not very good. No dance training for the cadets."

"I'm not either, except this one time, with a band of evil puppets..." She caught his confused look. "Never mind. I promise I won't bite."

Robbie stood up and followed Dawn to the middle of the room. It was a slow song and he pulled her in close. Too close. But she didn't complain. Dawn couldn't stop looking into the young cadet's eyes. It felt weird. But also right.

They danced for a good hour, saying very little. Neither really knew what to say, or how to make the next move. Dancing was the safe choice. The song had long ended and the CD was now repeating.

"My lady?" Robbie asked, gulping.

"Yeah?" Dawn tucked herself a little closer into Robbie's chest.

"Do you mind if.." His voice was low.

"If what?" Dawn was hoping what she wanted to happen was about to.

"If I?" Without thinking anymore, Robbie felt something pull him to her lips. He kissed her softly.

They pulled away. But something pulled them back together. Now instead of dancing, they stood in the middle of the room, kissing.

"Interesting, very interesting." The whole thing was being monitored. A dark figure watched through a security camera. Although, they weren't in the security tower. The setup was in a cave, presumably underground. He stood by the screen, arms crossed watching the spectacle. "This wasn't something I was expecting." He reached down, pushing a button and the image blinked to black.


	15. The Twist Da Da Dum

Chapter 15

Jessie wasn't in class the next morning. Dawn had watched the door waiting for her arrival. She was busting a gut to talk to her. She wanted to tell her all about her encounter with Robbie, down to the last nanosecond. Of course, she knew she couldn't do that and had settled on the overzealous discussion of the OC, but it was becoming apparent that even that was going to have to wait. This also meant that Dawn was forced to partner with Cathleen for the in-class project.

"So, do you get this?" Dawn asked politely, genuinely trying to make amends for whatever offence she had committed.

"What, the almighty Gaurdian doesn't know all the answers?" the seemingly innocent school girl spitted. That went well, Dawn thought to herself, not even knowing how to respond. "Look, _my Lady_, let's just get this over with like we both want."

"Ok then," said Dawn, flipping open her text book to the poem in question.

"Unhand me! That is a direct order!" shouted Robbie. He had been seized by two hulking demons on the way to his morning drills.

"Your orders mean nothing to us, human. The Master would like a word with you," the one on the right grunted as he dragged the boy down a dark shaft.

"What?" Robbie asked, immediately stopped fighting.

The demons said nothing more. They dragged him to a big room and tossed him to the floor. Standing slowly, he saw the room was guarded by more demons like the two that had detained him. Jessie was on the far side of the dark room, cowering by a tall robed figure. She looked panic and had a wild look in her eye.

"Jessie?" Robbie squeaked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Silence!" growled the figure. Robbie obeyed. "Do you have any idea why you have been brought here?"

Robbie gulped, trying to make eye contact with his cousin. "I don't"

"Care to tell me about that little stunt you pulled yesterday?" the figure leered.

"What st--?"

The figure cut him off "You know exactly what stunt I'm referring to!" The figure finally turned to face the cadet. Robbie tried not to shudder at the horrible face of the figure. "I saw you with my very own eyes. Your very own cousin confirmed it. Now what makes you think I am not going to kill you right this instant?"

Robbie said calmly, straightened with renewed confidence. "I didn't know if it was going to work or not, sir."

"What was going to work?" the figure's patience was wearing thin and he began to slowly reach under is robe for his dagger.

"To get close to the Guardian. If I can get close to her, getting to the seven will be a snap."

The figure released the dagger. "Interesting. You didn't think to run this by me first, cadet?"

"I did, sir, but I didn't know if it was a good idea or not. I thought I should try it first before I brought a faulty plan before you."

"And you swear that you don't have any real feelings towards the girl?"

Robbie looked insulted. "Of course not, sir!"

The figure eyed the boy skeptically. After a moment, "Very well then, I expect progress and regular reports."

"Yes sir."

"Both of you, out of my sight." Jessie scurried across the room and the two of them left the cavern.

Once outside in the open again. "I can't believe you ratted me out, Jess." Robbie said, glaring at his cousin.

"I didn't! He sent for me and asked what I knew about your relationship. I just said you were close, we both are, just like the plan, honest." Jessie crossed her heart. Robbie started to turn. "But I don't get it."

"Get what?" inquired Robbie.

"The plan was for BOTH of us to get close to the Gaurdian and BOTH get information. It was working fine. We're both close. She trusts both of us. Why did you feel the need -?"

"I'm late." He said and took off in the other direction.

"You suck up!" she shouted after him. "Always out for your own glory."

"I am not the one who's a suckup. I saw you over there cowering behind him."

Jessie tensed defensively. "Because I'm smart. You would be wise to watch your tone around him. He could kill you without twitching."

"He doesn't scare me," replied Robbie coolly.

"Yeah, well, maybe he should." Jessie pushed past her cousin and headed down towards their house, not bothering with the notion of class.

Willow had spent the entire day in bed. She had caught a cold and been sent under immediate bedrest. She was bored out of her mind. Faith entered, carrying a tray, to find her staring at the ceiling. "You know, the TV is much more exciting as a general rule."

"That's what you would think, but there are only so many daytime movies you can watch before you explode." She gave a light smile to the dark slayer.

"I sorta like them." Faith found a tray table and fumbled at setting it up with one hand.

"That's shocking. Aren't you supposed to be hardcore?"

"I have layers." She set the tray on the little table beside the bed. "Here, its Chicken Noodle. The cure for the common cold."

"You brought me lunch?" Faith was full of surprises today.

"I brought you soup. It's no biggy. I was on the way up here anyway, so I just took it from Jeevs." Faith hopped on the other side of the large bed and began flipping through the channels.

"I don't think he likes that too much." Willow said, watching one bad program after another flip by.

"You know what the best part about that is? I can call him whatever I want, and he can't say a thing about it." She settled on a rerun of Lost in Space.

"Well, that's a classy outlook." Willow replied, letting the smile slide off her face. She poked at the soup she had been brought. "Thanks for the soup."

"Anytime," said Faith, obliviously.


	16. Prior Engagement

Chapter 16

"It's just what we planned, my Lord." Robbie said, standing behind the hooded figure in the dank cave. " She's crazy about me. She trusts me. It's perfect." His face was hard, a sneer snuck out the corner of his mouth.

"Is it now?" The figure snapped, "because what I have seen over the last few months is the two of you getting very, very close. Are you sure the feelings aren't mutual?"

"Of course not sir."

"We wouldn't want your feelings to interfere with our plan, now, would we?" he snarled.

"Of course not sir." The cadet didn't flinch.

"Very well." The figure turned his back on the young man and Robbie took his cue to leave.

"Come on, my lady, stop dropping your elbow!" Lurtz shouted as he made another powerful blow to Faith's head.

Faith staggered, but was back on her feet. She swiped Lurtz's legs from underneath him and he hit the mat with a resounding thud.

"That's not what I said to do," he growled, clambering to his feet.

"It got the job done though, didn't it?" Faith took another jab into the tall demon's chest. But like before, he was able to take the opening and knock the thickheaded slayer to the ground.

"Keep. Your. Elbow. ARGG!" Before he can finish, Faith had tripped him down to her level. They were both now lying on the mat, panting heavily. "Jeez kid—my Lady, you definitely have some spunk to you."

Faith hopped to her feet and helped the fallen captain to his own. "I've survived this long, haven't I?

"This is true." He paused. He was to be careful with his word choice, not wanting to cross the line of treason. He enjoyed their sessions together, and wanted to continue them. "But, my lady, you're very thick."

"Pardon?"

"You're very set in your ways. You don't want to listen to anything but what your brain is telling you to do." He tossed her a towel.

"And this is a bad thing?" Faith took a long swig of her water.

"Not all of the time, no. But sometimes, yes. It gets in the way of what's best for you."

Faith paused the drying of her sweaty face. "We're not talking about fighting anymore, are we, Lurtz?"

He chuckled. "Maybe. But it applies to your fighting as well. You were so focused on beating me that you didn't allow my suggestions to penetrate your thought process."

"And I must say, I think this is the only time someone has accused me of using my brain too much." She smiled at her friend. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Watching Faith go, he locked the training room up for the night. He headed towards his house on the edge of the property. He spotted a figure on the hill. "Team Leader!" he called, recognizing the form.

Robbie stopped and waited as the captain caught up to him. "Good evening Captain."

"Good evening," responded Lurtz, giving the young man a pat on the shoulder. "Where are you going so late in the evening?"

"Heading home, sir."

"It's sort of late. Surely your team duties haven't kept you working so long?" They were standing face to face now. Lurtz was a very tall broad demon, but Robbie held his own, coming up to his shoulder.

"No sir, I was merely at a prior engagement." Robbie said.

"Very well, would you like accompaniment?" offered Lurtz, noting his avoidance.

"That sounds fine," he turned and started back towards the direction he was going before stopped.

Lurtz beamed and rested his hand on the cadet's shoulder. Robbie flinched a bit at the touch, but the demon didn't notice. "How is everything going in your new position? Nothing too hard, I presume."

"Of course not. I'm very happy with where I am at the moment."

"Well, you deserved it. Top marks in every subject. It's an honor to have you serve under my command." Lurtz was beaming with pride. "Just like your old man when he was a Cadet."

"Thank you sir. I did learn from the best."

They had now reached the front step of a small cottage. A light still flickered from somewhere in the house. Lurtz held the door open for the young man, leaving their professional personas at the threshold of their home. "After you, son."

"Thanks," said Robbie, entering their home.


	17. Not Sure

Chapter 17

"She is so evil!" Dawn screeched, throwing a magazine across the room.

"I never liked her much myself," Robbie said calmly from the couch.

Fuming, Dawn sat down beside her boyfriend. "Can you believe she would have the never to show me up like that. In front of the whole class. I'm the Guardian for Pete's sake."

"A little proud, are we?" inquired Robbie. "I thought you didn't want special treatment over others."

"I don't. Just over Cathleen."

"Well, I'm glad we agree that she's not a person." He smiled at Dawn who just happened to glance over his shoulder and catch the time from the clock on the desk.

"You have to go, it's almost dinnertime. They'll get suspicious if you're here again" Like any good scooby, Dawn kept her budding relationship with Robbie a secret. Not even Jessie knew. The last two months had been filled with stolen kisses and late night meetings. She had been seeing less and less of Jessie, since this infatuation, too, obviously.

They were laying on the couch in Dawn's living room watching TV. Robbie didn't move at Dawn's idle request. "Tell me again why we are keeping this a secret?" He kissed her forehead.

"First of all, its very against the rules, Sarge. Second, with the new babies coming, I don't want to worry the Buffy and the others with my relationship."

"Fair enough."

Dawn reached back to get her drink off of the table. Not really looking, her fumbling hands knocked over the can, getting grape soda all over Robbie's undershirt. They both jumped up at the shock. "Oh! Robbie I'm sorry." Robbie wiped at his soaked shirt. "Here, I can get that washed for you."

"No, it's no big. I can get it done at home."

"Nonsense. Hand it here," Dawn instructed without thinking. Robbie raised his eyebrow before pulling off his shirt. Dawn took it, gaping at his now bare chest. "Uh, wow." They both blushed before she shook it off and left the room with the shirt.

Robbie sat back down on the couch, leaning on the arm. Dawn came back in a few moments later. "Donald said it would just take a few minutes." She walked over to her boyfriend and stood over him.

"Thanks," he said looking up at her. "Now, I want my apology." He pulled her by the hips onto the couch with one arm.

She kissed him. "How's that?"

"You can do better." He pulled her back into another long kiss.

"You're right, I can." Dawn stood up. She took his hand and pulled him off the couch. She kissed him again, letting her hand run lightly down his back. Expecting it to be smooth, she pulled back when there was a thick scaly ridge in place of a soft skin. She gasped slightly.

Robbie was flustered himself. He had failed to mention his little secret to Dawn, not knowing how she was going to react. "Dawn. I think you should know something."

"Robbie, what's wrong with your back," she asked, not paying attention to his words.

"Listen Dawn." He grabbed her shoulders. "I have something to tell you." He paused looking into her eyes. "I'm not human. Not fully anyway."

"Then what are you?" she asked fairly.

"Lurtz is my father. I'm half Chanzku." He tried looked at her heavily, trying to get a reading.

"How come you never told me?"

"Lurtz doesn't like people to know. It's not professional. And I didn't mean to hide it from you. It just never came up," he lied, mentally naming several conversations in which he could have said something.

Figures that the first guy Dawn was serious about would be of the non-human variety. Well, half so anyway. She smiled at him. "Do you still want my apology?" He smiled with relief. She reached for his hand and led him to her bedroom. Seeing where this was going, he followed eagerly.

The door shut just as the dinner bell rang.

"Where's Dawn?" Xander asked a few minutes later, mouth full.

"Who knows," Buffy said. "She's probably off with one of those new friends of hers."

"She's going to be sorry she missed pizza night," chimed Willow.

"This isn't pizza. This is like...wow." Buffy said, looking down at her gourmet pie.

"That's all you got? I think you're losing your edge," Anya kidded. Buffy squinched up her nose at her playfully.

"Seriously, this is the third time this week Dawn has missed a meal." Willow wasn't really worried, just trying to put pieces together. "What could she being doing without us knowing?" Buffy had a good idea what was happening with her sister, and, honestly, was a bit surprised that the others hadn't caught on by now.

Upstairs, Dawn and Robbie were exploring new territory. Dawn was nervous but was comforted by the fact that Robbie didn't seem to be anymore experienced.

After a few minutes of pleasure and pain it was over. Robbie grabbed Dawn's forearm gently and pulled himself up to eye level. She smiled gently. Their eyes met. Robbie brought his hand up to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face. She grabbed his wrist and yanked it away sharply.

"Ow. Ow. Sorry!" He said trying to get his wrist back.

"No, no look." She twisted his wrist so he could get a better look. There was now a black marking forming on his wrist. On closer examination he could make out a tattoo matching Dawn's.

"What the?" He rolled off her.

"When did you get this?" Dawn inquired.

"Uh, I—I didn't. I mean it was never there before."

"What do you mean? It can't just appear there." Dawn pondered for a moment. "Can it?"

"A minute ago, I felt an itching... Do you think?" Robbie offered trying to make sense of it.

Dawn's thought process was cut short by the agonized yell of a woman from downstairs.

The two adolescents jumped out of bed, gathering all the clothes they could find on the floor before running out the door. Robbie still was shirtless.

Downstairs a group was gathered in the parlor. Willow was doubled over in pain. Faith supported her from behind. Buffy was barking orders. "Donald, call the infirmary. Tell them Willow's water just broke." Willow let out another pained yelp. "Tell them the contractions are coming fast and hard." She turned to her friend. "Willow can you walk?"

Willow looked up, red faced and eyes watering. That was enough answer. "Oh nevermind." Faith said, tired just standing there waiting. She scooped the redhead up and carried her out the room. Donald followed, talking on the walkie-talkie.

"Will, we're right behind you. We'll just get your over night bag," Xander called after them reassuringly. But he barely made it to the stairs before he too felt a contraction. "AHH! Check that. I think Faith better come back and pick me up too."

Donald came back in the room. "There's a car out back. They'll take master Xander with the other two." Xander nodded and followed.

"You might want to page Spike," Xander said casually on the way other door.

Buffy looked at Anya expectantly. Anya gave a glare at her belly before throwing her arms in the air. "Oh of course! I'm gonna be stuck like this forever."

"Come on, Ahn, it can't be too long now. Let's get their ba--" Buffy finally noticed the newcomers. She looked the half naked boy up and down. "Quick question. Why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

"Er..."

"Do Team Captains not wear shirts anymore?"

"I spilled grape soda on his shirt."

"And...it...dissolved into nothing?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh, no I offered to wash it for him."

"Fine, Dawn, you go get Spike—"

"Uh, my lady," Robbie tried to interject.

Buffy turned on her heal, pointing an angry finger in the soldier's face. "Listen, _Sarge_, I don't think you need to be talking right now."

"Buffy!" Dawn yelped appalled at her sister's rudeness.

Buffy faced her sister. "_You _really don't need to be talking right now."

"With all due respect, my lady," said Robbie, sheepishly with a slight bow, "I think this might be a job for Dawn."

"And why do we think this?" Buffy asked condescendingly.

"Because she knows what to do."

"She does?"

"I do?"

"Of course," Robbie turned to face his girlfriend, "you're the guardian. You have the Knowledge."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, go. I'll get Spike." She rolled her eyes at Anya and went to find the vampire.

Robbie and Dawn couldn't get out the door quick enough. Getting out of earshot of Buffy, Robbie paused. "Dawn, I left the rest of my uniform in your room. If I'm caught without it I'm dead."

"Okay," Buffy thought for a second, "You can go up the Staff stairs. They're behind the panel in the kitchen... by the fridge, I think."

"Okay," he gave her hand a slight squeeze before jogging off towards the kitchen. Dawn ran to see if the car was out back still.

Buffy went in the opposite direction to find Spike. She headed swiftly up the stairs towards the South wing. She was fuming at her sister quietly to her self, but mostly at herself for being so naïve about the nature of their relationship.

She banged on the main door of the South wing. No answer. Where was Spike? She put her ear to the door. She could hear movement deep within. She let herself in. She found Spike in the study. He didn't notice her standing at the door. He was wearing earphones, apparently with the volume cranked. He faced the window strumming an air guitar, bopping to the music. "She works harrrd for the moneyyy," he sang loudly. He jumped in the air and spun around. "So hard for the mon—" He spotted Buffy. He stopped in horror, ripping the speakers from his ears. "Bufffffy."

Buffy was trying to hold back laughter. "Uhm, sorry to interrupt, Tina, but I have been sent up to tell you Xander has gone into labor and for some reason requests your presence." Spike froze, not sure of what to do. Buffy raised an eyebrow. "That means come with me."

"Uh right." Spike didn't move.

"Okay. Spike." Buffy spoke slowly. "Get Xander's overnight bag and meet me downstairs"

"Uh, right." Spike finally got himself to move. He darted into the bedroom. Buffy rolled her eyes and went to find Willows bag.

Sure enough, Anya wasn't far behind. By the time Buffy had gathered Spike and Willow's bag, gotten a car, and rode to the infirmary, Anya got her first contraction. A doctor and personal room had been waiting for her arrival. After Buffy had pushed the petrified Spike toward the room where Xander was located, Anya and Buffy were ushered to the room until her contractions were close enough for delivery. They passed Willow's room, Buffy noticing that Faith had disappeared and a resident nurse was coaching her friend.


	18. While You Were Sleeping

Chapter 18

The doors to the training room slid open, allowing Lurtz to enter. He found Faith wailing on a punching bag. She didn't notice his entry. He cleared his throat, but she still didn't hear. He crossed the room and tapped her on the shoulder. Instinctively, she turned and threw a punch. He dodged it easily.

"Someone's off her game," he joked. She scowled at him. "Not to be rude, my lady, but, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"Why? I'm not really needed there." She passed him a sparring sword.

She lunged. He stepped out of her way. "Doesn't Lady Willow need you?" He crashed his sword against the slayers.

"She has Buffy." Faith said nonchalantly. She went for an overhead swing. Lurtz blocked it horizontally and pushed her back.

"No, Lady Buffy is in the delivery room with Lady Anya." He swung twice forcing her off the mat and into a wall. He came down hard with his sword but she was able to block in the knick of time.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." She used her leg for leverage to move the heavy demon backwards. She rolled under his arm and back on the mat. Once again swords clanked together. "Dawn then. She doesn't have a wife."

"Yes, my lady, but she has to help with Master Xander's tricky labor."

"Are you telling me that none of these nurses are willing to be by Willow's side?" She was a little more concerned than she let on.

"Of course not, my lady. The infirmary is fully staffed and Lady Willow is in good hands. I just thought you'd want to be there and all."

"Well... uh..." She stopped talking and charged.

"Do you even like Lady Willow?" Lurtz asked bluntly. He rolled out of the way of her blade.

"Like her?" She swung again. She was getting winded; Lurtz wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Sure, I guess…. It's more like I…" she took another swing, again, blocked. "I respect her you know?"

"Sure."

"She friggin' smart, man. And damn powerful." She attempted to kick the sword out of the Captain's hand. He caught her foot and pushed her back. He grabbed the loose sword. She was now dodging both blades.

"Both admirable qualities." She kicked him in the shin, causing him to lose her own sword. She rolled on the floor and grabbed it before he could get to it.

Faith regained her balance quickly. "Yeah, yes they are. Very. She's never really cared for me so much. But we have this unspoken…." She twirled the sword idly.

"Respect?" He finished for her, before swinging over her head.

She ducked. "Yeah. And that's good. Considering we're about to raise a kid together."

"So you're up for sharing your life with the woman to raise your son?"

"Sure, why not?" Faith paused a second in thought. Lurtz took the opportunity to knock her off her feet. She landed flat on her back. He pressed his foot into her chest and held the sword to her throat. There was a brief silence and Lurtz stepped back.

"You win fair and square, again, Captain." She said handing the sword over to the Chanzku. She gathered the top shirt she had peeled off and walked quietly out of the room. The captain hoped that was a loaded statement.

Down the road, Willow was having an even rougher time. "AHHHHHHH! Mother of GOOOOOD!" She breathed heavily as the contractions got closer together. "FAITHHHH!" she shouted angrily. How could she just walk out on her like that? This was her damn baby too. "Where the hell is SHHEEE? AHHH!" She panted heavily. Sweat pouring down her temples.

"I'm not sure my lady," a small, shy nurse said, as the red head flailed under her.

The door flung open. Faith stood dramatically at the doorframe, dressed in green scrubs. "Did, I hear my name?"

Willow gave her a piercing glare. "Did you have a nice coffee break?"

"Relax, Red, I'm here now." She walked casually to the bedside.

"That is so not comforting right now." Willow said between breaths.

"Ok, my lady, you're going to have to push now. Take Lady Faith's hand and squeeze." The female doctor said from under the blanket.

"Enough. With the damn my LADIEAAAARRRGG" she clamped down hard on Faith's right hand.

"Damn, Red! You have a death grip," the slayer said with a wince.

"Alright. I can see the head. Give me another big push." Willow did, and Faith could feel pain shooting up through her arm.

"Great! Just one more big push, my lady and you'll have your new son."

Moments later, a piercing sound of a baby cry sounded through the operating room. "My, we know where the kid gets his set of lungs from don't we," Faith quipped. The nurse wrapped the child in a blanket and handed him to the beaming slayer. "Red, he's… beautiful." She turned to show her the child. Willow's eyes were closed. "Willow?"

At that moment, monitors and machines began to go off like sirens. Nurses started to run around, frantically.

"She's hemorrhaging," the doctor told the nurse. The nurse ran by Faith, pushing her aside.

"Hemorrhaging? What do you mean, hemorrhaging?" Faith asked, stupidly, holding her new son tight.

"Someone get Lady Faith out of here!" shouted the nurse. A male nurse began to usher her out.

"No, no, wait! What do you mean? She's okay, right? Willow?" It was too late. She had been pushed into the hall. A nurse came through and swept the child from Faith's arms before she could protest. Faith was frozen. All her limbs allowed her to do was sink down against the wall.

"I think it should be Emanuella. That's always been my favorite of your names," Buffy said smiling down at Anya and her new baby girl.

"Joyce Emanuella Summers. That's perfect." Anya was beaming. Her blond hair was pinned to head by drying sweat. Somehow, Anya had managed to beat both of the other scoobies through the birthing process and the two women had been ogling their daughter for almost and hour.

"Not Summers-Jenkins?" Buffy asked.

"No, no. Too complicated. Jenkins is just made up anyway." She passed the baby over to Buffy.

"Joyce Emanuella Summers," she echoed, rocking the child. "It really is a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." She leaned in and kissed the baby's forehead, and then doing the same to Anya.

The door burst open. Through it, uncharacteristically jumped Spike. "It's a girl! It's a girl! We HAVE a GIRL!" He shouted, jumping in a circle.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the broody vampire bouncing in her room. Joyce squawked in agreement.

"So everything went flawlessly, I see," she inquired, curious about the actually delivery.

"Yes it did," came a voice from behind Spike. "Hey, Buff, maybe I have knack for this doctor thing after all." Dawn closed the door behind her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. It was a breeze," said Dawn, waving it off. Anya scoffed.

"No, she really was quite good. The doctor just handed her the knife and away she went. She knew exactly where to cut and everything." Spike added moving to the door, "Well back I go."

"Way to go, Guardian!" praised Buffy.

"More of that later, really, but I want to see my new niece," she said, letting the giddy new dad squeeze by her.

Before Dawn could get a proper look at the baby, a nurse burst through the door. Anya massaged her temples. "I really wish they would stop doing that." Buffy gave her a sympathetic look.

"Lady Guardian, come quick. It's Lady Willow." The happiness in the room was almost instantly sucked out. Dawn followed without a word.

Buffy found Faith a few minutes later standing out side of the baby ward, looking through the glass at the three new babies. The other two had joined during the course of the commotion. She stood close causing the glass to fog up a little with each breath. Buffy stood behind her shoulder and looked in.

The child in the middle basket has a small tuft of bright red hair pointing in all different directions. He fidgeted and tugged at the edges of his blanket. "Wow, I wonder which one of those kids came from Willow's bloodline," Buffy said lightly.

Faith didn't turn around. She continued to stare blankly into the little room. "Any word?" she asked flatly, not really hearing the comment.

"No, not yet." Buffy studied her companion for a moment, trying to read her. "I'm sure she's fine. You know Will, she doesn't back down without a fight." No response. "At least the baby's healthy."

Faith turned around sharply. Her eyes were glazed and red. "The _baby_ is what killed her." She pushed past the slayer, who was now standing mouth gaping.

"Faith, wait!" she said finally, but it was too late. Faith had disappeared around a corner. Buffy knew too well that if Faith didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

She turned and put her palm to the glass. She took a look at the three newest scoobies. Her own daughter was curled up, asleep. She smiled. "So, this is the Triad, ay?" Xander and Spike's daughter kicked at the edge of her basket and Willow and Faith's son had a very self-satisfied look on his face. "I hope the apocalypse waits a few years."

"Master, it is done. The Triad have been born," Jessie reported. She had ran as fast as she could to the lair as soon as she heard the news.

The dark figure was sitting in a chair at the end of the room. It had served as his makeshift thrown while they were under ground. "Oh, this is good news. Very good news." He began to rub his hands together as he thought about his next move. "Where is that cursed cousin of yours?"

Jessie fidgeted nervously. The young girl wasn't as confident in his presence as her cousin had always been. "I- I don't know sir. He was with the Guardian at the time of labor, but he has since disappeared."

The dark figure growled. "This does not please me." He shot a blue energy ball from out of his palm, whirring just past Jessie's head, and into the cave wall behind her.

This shook Jessie even further. "But- But master, I have some good news." Her master's face did not loosen, but he said nothing so she continued. "The witch, the one we were worried about, is out of the equation."

"And how is that? Is she dead?"

"I don't know sir." She heard him growl. "But she hemorrhaged during child birth. There is no way she could survive that. Also, one of the slayers has been reported missing. It is believed that she has left the grounds."

He let out a low sinister laugh. "This is perfect. The Seven are at their weakest. One slayer gone, one dead, two weak from childbirth... It is what we could have only hoped for. We will move forward with the plans tonight."

"Master, I don't think that is wise." A figure came out of the shadows. It was Robbie.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I'm sorry sir, but even with those two players out, it is not wise to strike tonight." He stood beside his wide-eyed cousin. She didn't want to associate with him at the moment; in fear the Master would not like what he had to say. "Everyone has heard about the birth's by now. The entire sanctuary is lined up to see them. The Infirmary's security is as tight as ever. I would know, I'm supposed to be there as we speak. I suggest we wait a few days. Let people clear out, forget about security threats. The witch and the slayer won't be coming back. And in a few days, the two humans will still be recovering."

The hooded figure pondered briefly. "I don't really care. You have twenty fours hours to have those babies at my feet. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." Robbie bowed.

Buffy was pacing the waiting room. Anya had fallen asleep and she hadn't seen Faith in a good while. Not to mention she was worried about her best friend. Why was it taking so long in there? Surely, that meant she was still alive? None of the nurses would give anyone any answers. She continued to pace and stare at the door that Willow had entered hours ago-- healthy.

The three babies had come late in the night; hours after the scoobies went into labor. The sun was beginning to rise and light began to make its way down the hospital hall. A few curious night staff were waiting around after their shifts to see if there was any conclusion on their young master. Guards had already had to carry about a few people who had snuck into see the babies.

A doctor finally came out of the door that Buffy was so fixed on. He wiped some sweat off of his balding head before kneeling. "My lady."

"Is Willow… alive?" Buffy stuttered.

The doctor's brow tightened. "Yes, my lady," Buffy felt a huge lump lift out of her heart and stomach. "but..." The lump was back. "she's in a coma."

"What?"

"As you well know, Lady Willow was a very powerful witch." Buffy nodded, the doctor continued. "She has used and stored a massive amount of energy. And as you may or may not have guessed, the baby she was carrying is full of magickal energy."

"Now that you mention it, I guess it does make sense."

"While Lady Willow was a very capable witch, we expect that her small body weakened by child birth simply could not handle the amount of energy coming in and out of her body. It simply wore out. However, the Guardian was able to keep her alive while mystics and doctors were able to stabilize her."

Buffy frowned. "Will she wake up?"

The doctor didn't answer right away. "It's not likely. We can only hope that her body is able to recharge itself, but in the few cases like this that are known, the human body can't jump start itself. The only reason she is here right now is because of life support."

"Well, can I go in and see her?" Buffy asked trying to get a glimpse over her shoulder.

"Yes, the guardian is already in there by her side. I shall go find the others for you and we can discuss her options later." He stepped out of the way.

Buffy furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, her options?"

"Whether or not to pull the plug or not."

"I can tell you that answer right now, Doogie, we won't be pulling any plugs." The slayer pushed past the doctor and hurried into the hospital room.

Inside Dawn was sitting by Willow's bed, hand in hand, with her eyes closed. She looked physically exhausted. Her hair was soaked and stuck to her head. Blood had trickled out her nose and was now drying just above her lip.

"Dawn?" she said quietly, not wanting to wake her little sister if she had fallen asleep.

Dawn's eyes flickered open. It took her a brief moment to recognize her sister. She mustered her way out of the chair. "Buffy!" She threw her arms around her sister. Buffy held her tight. She could feel her baby sister sobbing in her embrace. Muffled speak was now coming out of Buffy's chest. "I'm so so sorry, Buffy. I tried so hard, I just…"

Buffy cut her off. "Shh, Dawn, it's ok, I know you did everything you could. You saved her." Dawn said something else but her it was drained out in the sobs.

Resting her head against Dawn's, Buffy got a good look at Willow. She looked like she was sleeping. Peaceful. Buffy wondered if the doctors had just tried to lure her awake with the promise of a hot breakfast or by telling her she was about to oversleep her exam. Her breathing was slow and a machine pinged quietly in the background. Her eyes began to well as she watched her friend.

"Knock knock," a voice said from the door. Turning around Buffy met eyes with Xander and Spike. Xander was only wearing soft cotton pants and his torso was heavily bandaged. He looked weak and was relying heavily on Spike to hold him vertical. "The doctor filled us in. He said you would be here.

The two sisters took their friend into their embrace, forcing Spike back a few steps. Feeling he wasn't needed at the moment, he stepped back into the hall.

"She looks like… she's sleeping," he sighed. He limped beside and stood over his best friend. "But she's not, is she?"

No one felt a need to answer the question. They half feared that it would seal her fate. They stood in silence, watching and waiting.


	19. Didn't Mean to Blame You

Chapter 19

"For the last time, I am NOT naming my daughter Spiklette!" Xander was now trying his hardest not to yell. He had just gotten their daughter to stop crying and fall asleep in his arms.

"It's my daughter too Harris! And you got to pick the first name!" Spike retorted from the end of the bed.

"Excuse me, but at least 'Anne' is actually a name."

"I happen to think that Spiklette is a very nice name." Xander glared. "You were the one who wanted to name her after Buffy. Talk about your bad names," huffed Spike.

"Don't even pull that on me. You were just as jazzed as I was. Anyway, Anne has the same effect; therefore you have no leg to stand on. If you want to choose a name after someone, at least choose someone important.

Spike rolled his eyes. He gave it a thought A woman who was important to him. He stood up to look at the baby girl. Stroking her forehead lightly, one name came to mind. She was the whole reason he was here in the first place. She is what started everything. "Cecily."

Xander opened his mouth to protest for the twentieth time this hour, but closed it again. "Oh… That's actually quite pretty." He tried not to sound so surprised. "Do I want to know who it is?"

"Just some broad I knew back in me human days." He flashed a reminiscent smile.

"Anne Cecily… Anne Cecily what? Do you even have a last name?"

The vampire contorted his face trying to remember. "Er, I think we should just go with Harris."

"Anne Cecily Harris. That's a solid name."

"Nope, won't be beat up at school for that one, Mummy." Xander rolled his eyes, but let Spike make it better with a kiss.

"Oh. My. GOD!" shouted a voice from the door. "That was the single GROSSEST thing I have ever encountered in. my. Life." Buffy made a gag face. "I can't believe— I just—What the hell?" She was now at a loss for words.

"Er…" stammered both of the men. They had been so caught up in the moment that they had forgotten how unprivate the hospital was.

"Oh, bloody hell," Spike finally said.

Buffy was still standing with her mouth open, gawking at Spike. "Buffy," Xander spoke up, "I'd like you to meet Anne Cecily Harris." He presented the sleeping child to her.

She was now gawking at Xander. "What?"

"Well... we were going to name her Buffy, but we thought that with a name like that and no slayer powers, she didn't have a chance to make it through high school alive. So, I hope you don't mind your middle name. But we both felt…"

Buffy's eyes were now teary. She had already forgotten about the scene she just witnessed. "I'm- I'm honored."

She jumped, not thinking and hugged Spike. He stiffened, not really sure how he was supposed to respond. He settled on a stiff armed pat to her back. "Uh, no problem... Buffy." He pulled away and retreated out the door.

Buffy walked up next to the baby to get her first real look at her since she was born. Xander was beaming proudly. Buffy smiled. "So, you and Spike, eh?"

The hospital was dark and quiet that night. No one noticed a figure creeping down the halls in the shadows. Getting to the desired destination, a hand reached for the knob and quietly turned the handle. The nurse had her back to the door, standing over the baskets, taking a few notes on to her clipboard. The figure snuck up behind her. Finally hearing something, the short nurse whipped around with a start. She reached to the wall and flipped on the switch.

"Oh! Lady Faith, you startled me. I didn't know you were back."

"Just got in," she answered somberly. "Do you mind?" she asked, moving to pick up her son.

"Of course not, please take him. I think he's missed his mamas. I'll just go to my office to finish this paper work and leave you two a lone to bond." And with that, she bowed and shuffled out of the room.

Faith picked up the baby awkwardly, scared that she was going to break him, and found an empty rocking chair. She rocked a few minutes in silence, just watching the alert baby. He had light red hair and his eyes had already started to turn dark. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I, um, didn't mean to blame you. I know you're just an innocent party. Wrong place, wrong time? Hey, I know how that feels. I just wanted you to know, we're straight. If you care that is. I'm new at this, and I'm not really sure when kids start not caring about their parents.

"I don't even know if she's okay. I haven't asked. You'd think, with all this kindred spirit business and connection talk, I'd just know or something. But, I don't. To be honest," she swallowed hard before continuing, "I'm scared to find out. And if you knew me, you'd know I'm not scared by a lot of things.

"It's weird. I kinda got used to having the girl around. Like it even. She's… She's a good person. One of a kind. I mean, often I wonder if she has a stick shoved up her a-- " she stopped her self, "sorry, bottom, a stick shoved in her bottom. But its only because she wants what's best. She'll make a good mother." Faith frowned. "That is if she's still alive."

She rocked for a minute before speaking again. "I wonder if this means I have to name you? All kids have names, right. Even Prince had something." She held the baby up to eye level. She stroked his red hair, remembering Willow's own flamed quaff. "Flynn." She smiled. "I like that. Flynn Rosenberg. Solid. Appropriate. What do you think?" the baby wrinkled his nose and gurgled softly. "Good. Glad that's settled … Flynn."

"How are we going to get in? Security records everyone who comes through that door. And high rankers are the only ones allowed through," Jessie asked, following her cousin out of the dark caves.

Robbie blinked in the bright sun before answering. "That's why we aren't going through the front door, my dear cowering cousin."

"Well, Team Captain Know-It-All extraordinaire, what is your infallible plan?" she asked, stiffening a bit at his insult.

"There is something they don't teach you civilians in that little school of yours, you know." Robbie pulled out his walkie and switched to a different frequency. "Goorf, Drugell, this is Hanson. Meet me at X32 in one hour." He looked back at Jessie with an empowered smirk. "The sanctuary has many many secrets and many many back roads."

"And what about Dawn?"

Robbie's eyes darkened. "What does the Guardian have to do with any of this?"

"Good," Jessie said with a menacing smile.

Back at the hospital, Buffy was sucking down her fourth cup of cappuccino. She was sitting in the Nurse's break room alone, assuming it was a place no one would think to look for her. She was proven wrong when someone tapped lightly on the door.

"Donald?" Buffy asked in surprise. He was the first non-hospital staff she had encountered the last few hours. No one else had been let into the infirmary due to security purposes.

"My lady." He bowed his head. "I'm glad I found you."

"Lucky me."

"Firstly, let me extend my congratulations to you and Lady Anya."

"And secondly?" she asked skeptically.

Donald smiled slightly. "My lady, it's Lady Faith. She has returned." Goody, Buffy thought to herself, not really sure what that meant exactly. "I was informed to escort you to her if you would like."

Might as well. Buffy stood and followed the butler down the hallway. They arrived at the room housing the three babies. She didn't enter but instead observed the scene through the small window on the door. Faith had her back to the door, rocking in a chair.

"She's been there for over an hour now," offered Donald. He took Buffy's silence as a cue to leave and Buffy bowed out.

When she was alone, Buffy opened the door. Without glancing behind her, Faith replied gruffly. "I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Too bad you're not the boss of me," Buffy quipped, walking to the other cradles instead of to Faith.

"It's you."

"Yes, and a hearty welcome to you too," answered the blond, picking up her own daughter.

"I had an errand," Faith replied defensively.

Buffy didn't really care but had found another rocking chair to sit in. "Sure." They rocked in silence for a moment, both cradling their new children.

Faith broke the silence. "Any word on Willow?"

"You care?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Of course, she's my…" Faith paused—Buffy barely noticed. "The mother of my child."

"Well, aren't you a regular Ward Cleaver," said Buffy bitterly.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? What is your problem? Have you even been in there to see Willow at all? You claim to care for her welfare but you've been gone for hours. Anything could have happened in that time. She could be dead." Buffy's voice was cold and her face was strong.

Faith stammered a moment. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Faith, you are a coward." Buffy stood up and gently laid Joyce back in her crib.

"Of course I am, B. You and me have always known that," Faith said calmly. The side of Buffy's mouth twitched in acknowledgement before she exited.

Faith looked down at her son. "This honesty thing is fun."

Out of the four hours Dawn had been sleeping, maybe one of them had been considered restful. Since the scoobies refused to return the manor for rest, all of them had been offered beds in the infirmary, which only Dawn had taken advantage of after Buffy had caught her passed out in the waiting room chair. She had been trying to reach Robbie on his cell phone but had only gotten his voicemail. After her last attempt she chucked the phone angrily across the room and tried to get back to sleep.

That didn't seem to be in the works, though, this evening. Her eyes popped open and refused to close again. So much for more sleep. Looking straight ahead, the cracks in the ceiling were the only things in view. She let her eyes follow them mindlessly for a few moments but was interrupted by the sound of feet echoing down the long hallway. She sat up just inside to see a few uniformed bodies run by. That caught her attention. She immediately spun her feet onto the floor, them automatically searching for her shoes.

Following the noise down the hallway she ended up at the nursery. Several guards and Lurtz were surrounding the perimeter of the room, blocking view of the center. Pushing past the soldiers would have been difficult but as soon as any of them saw Dawn they wilted like flowers. In the middle of the room were Buffy, Spike and Faith; who was sitting in a rocker and had a nurse pressing a compress firmly to her head. The three of them all had severe looks on their faces and were in such deep conversation with Lurtz that they hardly noticed the Guardian's entrance.

"Guys?" she asked, reluctant to interrupt the deep and meaningful, but more anxious to know what was going on.

"Dawn!" said Buffy noticing her sister and allowing her face to soften just a little.

"What's going on?" There was a sudden silence through out the room. "Why is everyone in here? What happened to Faith?" She looked around the room for answers no one seemed willing to answer. Dawn noticed Spike make a subtle side step in front of the cradles out the corner of her eye. "Someone answer me."

"Dawn, maybe you should go lie back down," Buffy said reaching out for her sister.

She pulled away before her sister could touch her. "Not until someone tells me what's going on."

Lurtz stepped forward, urgently. "Lady Buffy, with all die respect, it might be best, at least more efficient, if we were to inform Lady Guardian of recent events. "

"Yeah, B," Faith said from her chair, now holding the compress herself. "Just tell her so we can get started. Time's of the essence and we don't have time for you to play overprotective Mommy."

Buffy glared at Faith momentarily before moving to Spike, who was still standing firmly in front of the baskets, arms crossed across his chest. Buffy she took a deep breath before facing her sister. "There has been a break-in."

"What- how?"

"Somehow intruders were able to infiltrate the hospital – which I had been informed was _impossible_," she continued; now casting her eyes hardly at Lurtz, who shifted his weight embarrassedly. "They snuck into this very room and stole the babies."

Dawn's mouth dropped open. She had no clue how to react to news like this. Faith shot up from her rocker, "I would have fought them off but the cowards hit me from behind before I could even react. The bas—" She stopped suddenly, and sunk back into the rocker. "Whoa, spinning…" The attendant interrupted meekly warning Faith to stay seated for a while. "They took my own son out of my arms and left me on the floor to bleed."

"The good news is—" Lurtz began. "Well, some optimistic news is that the Triad is probably fine—that they aren't injured. The power is too strong for someone to destroy. Whoever has them wants them for their own agenda."

"So the good news is that whoever took our children wants to use them against us?" Buffy said in disgust. The captain didn't have a response to that.

Dawn finally gained the ability to make words. "But-- do we have any idea who it is?"

"That's what the captain was just about to answer when you came in," Buffy said, now looking at the demon.

"Yes, well," the generally articulate captain started to stammer, "all through the grounds there are secret passages in every building that lead underground and to every other building on the grounds; the infirmary, the school, the manor, all except the servants quarters."

"Like the one you came out of the first day that we were here," clarified Buffy remembering the wall that had slid open during their tour.

"Yes. These were setup for any quick escapes or if security would have to move quickly and undetected. Their existence is not common knowledge. Only high-ranking officers are informed for obvious reasons of security and such. We have reason to believe that these were exploited in the kidnapping, considering the fact that all other entrances were guarded," he finished.

"Does this mean what I think it means, mate?" asked Spike, who still hadn't moved except now his fists were clinched tightly.

"I'm afraid so, my Lord. It means that this was an inside job."

Buffy punched the wall hard, causing the room to shake. "I knew it! I knew this place wasn't to be trusted!"

"Buffy, calm down," said Dawn, as seriously as she could muster.

"No, I will not. I've had a bad feeling about this place all along but no one would listen. 'No Buffy you're crazy! We're royalty. Nothing possibly could go wrong.' So I shut up. And look what happened! Betrayed by the very people we put our trust in!"

Lurtz didn't bother to defend himself. He was fully aware about how this looked. Faith was the first to pipe in. "So, Lurtz, any suspects? I mean, where were you fifteen minutes ago?"

"My lady, are you implying I had something to do with this?" he asked, hurt that Faith in particular would suspect him of such things.

Spike answered for her, "Why not? You have full knowledge of all the goings ons of this place. Including the passage ways."

"Okay, before we start pointing blame and wasting our time," the captain started calmly "there are a few people we can check as innocent. There is a record of every guard on duty and where they were at the time of the kidnapping, not to mention we have security cameras set up in many locations throughout the grounds."

"That will take forever to go through," Faith exclaimed hotly.

Buffy silenced her with a wave of an arm and moved in on Lurtz. He had about a foot and a half on her at least but he seemed to be shrinking. "Get those tapes immediately. One is bound catch one of them on tape. Find them." She looked coldly directly into his eyes and he nodded. "Now, I have to go inform the mother of my child why her baby isn't in her cradle." She pushed past the herd of spectators and out the door. Dawn followed closely as did Spike. Faith stood slowly as to not make herself dizzy and she too followed the rest of the scoobies out of the room.

In the hallway Dawn slipped away from the rest of the group. She pulled out her phone once again and dialed Robbie's number. Voicemail. Again. "Robbie, it's Dawn. Again. Something's happened. I really need you to call me. Please… I love you." She hung up immediately when she realized what she had just said. That was a first. Panic ran through her body. Why did she just say that? Why then? What if he doesn't feel it back? She put the phone back in her pocket and walked anxiously down the hall.

On the other end of the wing, Buffy, Faith and Spike were discussing tactics. Well, Buffy was, the other two were listening hopefully. "Look, it's us. Just us. Right now, none of the bozos are to be trusted. We get a lead and we follow it. There will be no waiting for them. Does that sound reasonable?" The other two nodded. "Who knows where they have been taken. But good news is, traveling far and discreetly will be difficult with three newborns. Hopefully we can catch them soon. Now, I've got to go talk to Anya. Good luck with Xander. "

"What a miracle." The deep billowing voice said standing over the three cradles. "I do hope they will grow to like it here." The room in question was a large spacious cave dressed in every modern baby convenience known to man. "Welcome home," he said absently to the three sleeping children.

Jessie entered from behind. "Master."

"Ah, Hanson. Come. Have you seen these beauties?" he asked almost tenderly.

"Yes sir."

"You surprised me Hanson. I didn't think you nor that cousin of yours had it in you," he said without turning around to face her. "Well done."

"Thank you, sir. Our—your plan can now come true, Master."

"Yes, yes it can. Now that we will be raising the Triad ourselves, finally evil will have its day." He let out a thunderous laugh that echoed through the entire system of caves. "Come, stand by me." Jessie stared at her master in confusion. "Come, you are the closest thing to a mother these Wonders will ever see." She obeyed, standing as close to him as he courage allowed.

"M-Master, I hate to question you."

"Then don't."

"Allow me to rephrase. I have a concern. Why are we staying here? So close? Won't we get caught?"

"Ah, child, no one would even think to look under the grounds, because to them, no villain would be dumb enough to stay," he said confidently. "How much better will it be when all along we have been hiding right under their noses only to attack from within?"

Just then, an underling entered. He was nervous and had his eyes cast to the floor. "Master, I hate to intrude."

"Speak."

Still, the boy didn't look up. "It's her cousin-- Hanson—he's gone."


	20. Swear

Chapter 20

Faith stood at the doorway of Willow's room. She had yet to go in since her return, but since the others went in separate directions she had nowhere else to go. She was struggling on whether or not she should knock or not. She finally decided to tap lightly before entering.

Inside the only noise made was beeping of a machine beside Willows bed. She looks like she's sleeping, Faith thought to herself as she took seat next to the redhead. She reached out tentatively and took her by the hand. "Hey Red. Rough day?" she chuckled quietly. "Sorry, inappropriate." She inhaled deeply. "Look, I've never had to do this whole monologue thing, but for some reason today is my lucky day… I named him Flynn. I hope that's okay with you. It means 'redhead.' I thought that was appropriate. Don't ask how I know that… He's gorgeous. We're going to have our hands full. Spunky little guy." She paused for a reaction, but of course getting none, she continued.

"I never got the chance to thank you. For, ya know, hiding me. Not a lot of people are willing to do that for someone they hate. You're a good woman. Not that I hate you. To be truthful, I've sorta grown pretty attached these last few months, livin' with you and all. I mean, I won't kick you to the curb if it ever comes to that. In fact, I wouldn't be all that opposed to being closer to you. You sort of bring out the best in me. I guess that's not fully true—but I feel like something when I'm around you—like you have standards that you expect me to live up to. More so, some that I can achieve-- that I'd want to achieve. Isn't that corny? I think so." She paused momentarily.

"I'm going to get him back. I swear," she said finally before standing up. She leaned over and impulsively kissed Willow lightly on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Red."

She left the room quietly and shut the door slowly behind her. It clicked shut. Over on the bed, Willow's finger twitched and her closed eyelids flickered.

Buffy stroked Anya's long blond hair as she sobbed quietly into the slayer's chest. Quite obviously, the woman had taken the news quite hard and knew no other thing to do besides what she was doing now. Buffy had never seen her like this therefore she too was at a loss for words. Anya had always been up for revenge and action but she was currently a moist heap in Buffy's arms. All she could do was rock her back and forth. There was a light tap at the door. In the doorframe a somber Spike was holding up a very miserable Xander. Buffy gave a nod to the door and the couple entered. Spike guided Xander to a chair and took a seat on the arm.

Xander was the one to finally break the silence. "So, what's the plan, Buff?"

"The plan?"

"Yeah, this ninny thinks that he's going out to save the day," Spike answered for him.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think you will be going anywhere, anytime soon."

Xander's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Are you kidding me?"

"Harris, you can't even stand on your own," piped Anya through Buffy's blouse.

Using the armrest, Xander pulled himself to a standing position, a mild look of anguish creeping through. "See? Pump me full of morphine and I'm ready to go." Without looking up, Spike poked gently at Xander's bandage, causing him to double over and fall back into the chair.

"Well that settles that. Next hero?" asked Buffy. Xander was fuming up at Spike, who was trying to suppress a self-satisfied look.

He turned back to Buffy. "Look, Buffy, do you think that we are just going to sit back here when our kid's involved," he snapped.

"Hey, Xander, don't get cranky at me. This was obviously planned. They struck when three of us would be out of commission. And I'll put money on them counting on Faith being AWOL as well," replied Buffy.

"Not our money," Anya said earnestly. Buffy smiled; at least she's the same old Anya.

"Our money? Isn't that cute," said Faith swinging into the room and plopping onto the end of the bed. "Isn't this quite the lover's getaway?"

"If you would excuse us, Faith, we are trying to have a serious discussion about how we are getting our daughter's back" retorted Xander.

"Easy kiddo, don't want you to bust a stitch. Or did you forget my son is involved in this also?" Faith hissed.

"Hey, hey," Buffy interrupted. "The enemy isn't in here. And Faith has the same right to be anxious as we do." Xander sat back in her chair. "She has a lot on her plate too."

Faith looked around the room, getting Buffy's meaning, although she was sure the others didn't. "What's that supposed to mean? Because my little _girlfriend_ is in a coma?" She laughed darkly at the rest of the room's stunned look. "Oh, what, you didn't think I caught on? I'm so self-involved not to notice you guys all couple up like kids at prom? You might think you're sly, but this whole running to each other's arms for comfort isn't exactly subtle. And just because everyone else has bought into this destined for love crap doesn't mean I have. So can we just get this over with so I can get my son back?"

Spike and Xander gaped at Buffy and Anya, it very obvious that they have not considered the union before. The same with Anya, who had picked her head back up to examine the two men across the room, her face in mild disgust. But before anyone could say anything Cathleen entered, dressed in a soldier's uniform and a rifle attached to her back. Upon entry she bowed. "My Ladies and Lords. We have a suspect."

Down the hallway, off the main waiting room, was a rec-room, of sorts, where visitors and patients could watch television and do a jigsaw puzzle while waiting. Lurtz now had a VCR set up and a black and white video cued. The six scoobies filed in and took seats on the two couches. Two armed guards stood in the back while Cathleen remained in the door.

A moment or two later Dawn came through, pushing past Cathleen, not noticing who she was at first. It wasn't until the woman pardoned herself that Dawn figured it out.

"What is she doing here! Is she the suspect! Cuff her!" Dawn shrieked. Cathleen didn't flinch. She looked completely different without the glasses and plain grey dress.

"Lady Guardian, I am afraid you are mistaken," started Lurtz. "This is Sgt. Turner. I believe you are the only one who would recognize her. She is a former Cadet who, for the last four years, has been monitoring the schools discipline by posing as a student. Then when you enrolled she was promoted to keep an eye on you."

Dawn looked from Cathleen back to Lurtz then back again. "Then why has she always been a mega-biatch to me? Since day one."

Cathleen bowed deeply and then replied apologetically. "I am sorry My Lady, I only did that in way of ensuring that we would not bond and my cover would not be blown."

Dawn didn't know what to say, something that seemed to becoming pattern. However, Buffy was able to jump in. "This is nice and all, but can we please get back to the task at hand?" The other scoobies nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Lurtz replied. His face was now cold, and Buffy could detect sorrow in his eyes. " What I have here is the security tape from the nursery. We were able to blow it up and get an ID." He pushed play on the remote and the figures began to move. "They obviously assumed the room would be too dark to get a reading. I assume this because everyone knows that there are security cameras everywhere and couldn't be stupid enough – anyway. Here we see Lady Faith," he explained.

He narrated as the others watched on. Four figures entered through a panel in the back of the room. The first was easily identified as a tall male. He took an object, presumably a weapon of some kind, and swiped it across the back of Faiths head before she was even able to turn around. Faith cringed as she watched herself slump into the chair and the man took her son. One figure stayed at the door and the other two emerged from the shadows to take the other infants. Lurtz took this moment to pause the tape. He took a deep breath before zooming in. The faces became clearer and the assailants were exposed.

Dawn could feel her heart breaking as Robbie and Jessie's face became clear. The betrayal she was feeling was indescribable. She felt dirty.

"I knew that kid was up to not good," Buffy said finally, standing up. "Spike, Faith, let's go." The other two stood up and they headed towards the door.

"My Lady," the chanzku's raspy voice said before they got out of sight. Buffy turned and faced him, looking him straight in the eye. He swallowed hard to clear his voice. "Please don't kill him."

That was the most unexpected comment Buffy could have thought to have been said. "I'm not promising anything." She brushed past him and the others followed. She was still talking on the way down the hall. "If anyone finds him, bring him to me, understood? And I want the blueprints of those passageways. Now." The answer was not heard, but implicit. Xander and Anya were also escorted out and back to their rooms.

It was just Dawn and Lurtz in the small room. The whir of the VCR was the only noise. Lurtz didn't even notice Dawn's presence as he sunk into one of the arm chairs. His hulking body filled the small chair and it looked like it could break at any moment. He put his face in his hands and wrapped his long talons around it, covering the entirety of his face. Dawn put a light hand on his shoulder. He looked up in shock and embarrassment of letting someone see him like this, even more so that it was the guardian. "My lady, I didn't realize—"

"It's ok, Captain." She moved and took a seat across the room. She stared at him momentarily, not sure what to say.

Xander tried pacing. It always seemed to work before during the many times he was left behind while others went out to do the dirty work. He was really starting to regret not investing in his own power. Perhaps he should have take a demonology course instead of those hours upon hours reading comic books. Hindsight is always 20/20. However, the pacing wasn't really working so well. It had been less than twenty four hours since a very large knife ripped open vital muscles and organs and his stamina of anything not laying was not very long. Actually, moving in general was something his body wasn't in agreement with. So any he actually did was slow going.

Body finally giving out, Xander leaned back onto the end of the bed. The pillow end never looked farther away. The twisting around to a crawling position was already something he had attempted and the splitting pain was something he was okay not experiencing again anytime soon. The "scoot" was a movement he had perfected, but only accomplished very very slowly.

Mid-scoot, Spike came into the room. Pre-occupied, he didn't notice Xander's precarious position immediately. He was busy searching for something over by the small sofa. "I thought you already left," said Xander, trying not to let the pain seep through his voice.

Spike caught the idiosyncrasy and shifted his attention. "You need help?" Not waiting for an answer, he moved to the side of the bed. Effortlessly, he lifted the man and set him leaned up against the pillow. "There. You're of no use with all your bloody stitches popped out all over the place."

Xander pulled his blankets on before Spike could have a chance to tuck him some child. "The doctor said I was allowed to move around."

"He also said not to over-work yourself. Add strain and the what," Spike said. Xander rolled his eyes. Seeing the dead ended nature of this topic, Spike moved on. "You know if one of those map-deals got left in here. The slayers managed to lose page four so, there's a gaping hole where the northwest sector should be. And this is no tiny slip of paper. It's—"

"She was never one for organization. That's what we had Giles for," quipped Xander.

Non-commitally glancing quickly around the room, he decided it was futile. "It's not here, so I guess we'll wing it then." He turned to leave.

"You're gonna get her back, right?" Xander asked, once again kicking himself for being out of commission.

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"Not comforting," said Xander. Spike smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you," continued Xander.

"Yeah, pet," Spike said earnestly and left the room.

Vamp hearing heard Faith and Buffy all the way down the hall. Apparently they haven't found the blueprints either. "Stop yelling at me!" shouted Buffy.

"I'm not yelling!" answered Faith.

"What's all the commotion about?" Spike asked upon entry.

"Look we know that he came through here, why don't we just follow it and see where it goes," said Buffy examining the panel of the wall.

"Fine!" screeched Faith.

"Fine!"

"Maybe it should have been you two to tie the knot," scoffed Spike.

"Shut it, Spike," Buffy said. She jiggled the panel that Robbie and his gang had come out. It appeared to have some form of complicated electronic locking mechanism. It didn't want to rattle open. "Faith, help me with this door." Between both slayers they were easily able to rip the panel clear off the wall.

"Should we be able to do that?" Spike asked.

"I hope visiting hours aren't over," came a voice from the door. The three preoccupied scoobies whipped around to see a smiling, freshly showered civilian Robbie at the door holding several bouquets of roses. "I brought flowers for the lucky mommies." On impulse, Spike put his fist through the cadet's face knocking him to the floor.

Shaking his fist, Spike said, "Bugger! His jaw is made of bloody steel."

"Hey!" he shouted as he wiped away a small trickle of blood now coming from his lip.

Before he could get another word in, Buffy had him by the shirt pinned up against the wall. "You have some nerve showing your face here."

"What—I" sputtered Robbie innocently.

"Drop it! We saw you on the tape, you worm," said Buffy, giving him another shake against the wall.

The confused look on Robbie's face morphed straighter. "I can explain. Honest."

"I don't want to hear it. There is nothing you can say. But we are so glad you could drop by because you're going to take us to the babies," said Buffy coldly.

"Buffy, is that a good idea?" interrupted Spike.

"Yeah, I smell trap," Faith concurred.

"There's no trap!" Robbie swore.

Faith tried to push past Buffy, who was too firmly planted to be go anywhere. "Like your credibility is high on the charts right now."

Tossing Robbie towards the hole in the wall. Buffy grabbed her ax off the table. "Let's go." Robbie led the way into dark passageway, the others following close on his heels.


	21. The Heroes Have Arrived

Chapter 21

The secret escape-way wasn't anything special. It felt like any other hallway, just tinier and less decorated. The group walked through the winding path single file with Robbie leading the way. It wasn't long before the hallway turned in a thin spiraling stone staircase. The temperature got cooler as they descended and the plaster walls soon turned to packed dirt and rock. The lighting was no longer florescent but sporadic torches, making seeing much more difficult.

Finally the stairs ended opening up into a large cavern. It was better lit than the stairs and it was possible to see a good ways down. The path split into three different directions, all confusing and winding.

"Can you believe all this was down here?" Faith asked, breaking the tense silence. Her voice echoed off the walls. No one answered and Faith took it as her cue.

Robbie took them turn after turn. Buffy was not sure that she would be able to make it back to the hospitals after all the twists and turns they had been through. Faith was fuming that Buffy lost the map. After a few more minutes of walking, Buffy gave Robbie a shove. "How far is this place?"

"Patience, My Lady," Robbie said, with his charming smile, " It would be a very good lair if it was too close, would it?"

"You are in no position to be smart, boy," Spike growled.

There was another brief moment of silence before Robbie stopped. Buffy piped up, "We're here?"

"I think you might be mistaken, cadet," said Faith.

Robbie waved his hand in front of the wall and the wall crumbled away, leaving a big hole. Inside, the gang could see a few people wondering around but they were unnoticed.

"Well, well, well, you brought them right to us," said a voice from behind. All four turned around to find two men, a chanzku and another miscellaneous demon with horns all holding weapons. The man held a gun, something that shocked Buffy, neve4 really encountering them in her field. "Good work, Hanson. The master was about to call out a search party for the deserter."

"I didn't—" Robbie started.

Faith leaned over into Buffy's ear. "Told you. Trap." Buffy glared over her shoulder.

"Drop your weapons," ordered the chanzku. The sound of metal clanging through the floor echoed through the tunnel.

"And for our next trick, ladies and gentlemen," the sinister man teased, "we will take you into our nice little lair over there and watch as the Master rips all of you to shreds." He pointed to the opening in the wall with his gun. No one moved. Not liking this the man took a few steps towards Faith, who was closest to him in proximity and held the gun to her head. "What's the hold up?" Not taking the chance, Buffy moved towards the opening, Spike and Faith following.

For an evil lair, it was rather sophisticated. It was large and spacious with several security screens lining the walls. All area of the manor and sanctuary flashed across the TV screens. Men sat at computers typing. A few had guns, not many; most were holding axes or swords. In the far corner two chanzkus were guarding some form of entrance to another room. There was no sign of the babies.

The man with the gun beckoned someone, a cadet, who couldn't be older than fourteen. He instructed him to inform the Master.

Who was this Master everyone kept referring to? Buffy asked herself. And why couldn't he have come up with a more original name? They were ushered to the center of the room and were now on display for the entire room, who of course, had stopped their tasks to look. One of the captors was patting Robbie on the back, who looked straight forward, arms crossed across his chest. How long was this Master guy going to take? Buffy was about to make a witty remark about the suspense killing her but before she could open her mouth a figure in a black cloak emerged from behind the two demons guarding the room. Behind him was the girl Buffy recognized as Dawn's little friend Jessie.

The hooded figure approached the three, almost floating. His feet weren't visible so it was possible that he was. "The heroes have arrived," he cackled into Spike's face. Once again, Spike's fist tried to go through the face but the Master was too fast. He sent a blast of lightning from his own hand and sent the vampire flying across the cave. "Watch it, I'll kill all three of you right now and you'll never get to see your babies again. No, you won't have to worry about me killing you," he corrected with a wicked smile. Spike was now pulling himself to his feet, in obvious pain. "But, I'm going to do what all good villains do and reveal my evil ingenious plan before I go, so you will know just what I plan to do with the fruits of your—well you know."

"Alright Chatty-Cathy, can we get through with this already?" Buffy fumed.

"Ah, such an anxious one to die. Very well." He snapped his fingers and three baby cradles emerged behind him.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" snapped Faith, clenching her fist tight, trying not to do anything that she would regret later.

Master laughed. "Why would I kill them? I am going to raise them as my own and then on the day when the ultimate battle between good and evil occurs, they will fight you, and you will have to kill them in order to save the world. Isn't that just fun?'

"I see footsteps, they went this way," Lurtz said to Dawn after examining the ground. They had both decided that they weren't going to sit this one out and followed a few minutes after the armed scoobies had left. They arrived at where the opening once was and stopped confused. "The tracks end here," he said confused. Looking around he began to know on the wall. "There's a magical force here." He waved his hand in front of it, muttering quietly under his breath. Like before, an opening emerged.

Everyone was so focused on the three intruders that no one noticed two more sneak in the back. Dawn and Lurtz crawled behind a pillar and looked on to the scene unfolding. A cloaked figure had Buffy, Faith and Spike held hostage and was talking to them. His voice resounded off the walls and even if he were to talk at a low whisper, the two onlookers would hear him easily, especially since the rest of the room had silenced.

"How do you know we aren't going to kill you first?' Faith asked confidently.

There was a low laugh from the rest of the crowd. Once again the dark figure spoke. "Fools, you are in no position to be making threats. Just because the plan isn't to kill you doesn't mean it's set In stone. We have fifty plus men here, all armed and the three of you are surrounded. I don't think we have much to worry about. Especially with the witch out of play."

"You did that to her?" Faith snapped.

Robbie finally spoke. "No, destiny was on our side on that one." His tone was so cold it sent shudders up Dawn's spine.

"I swear to God I am going to kill you so hard you blo—" Spike threatened but Buffy stopped him.

She turned her attention to the traitorous cadet. "What is your problem? What made you so bitter so young? How could you be brain washed by these …these people?" She looked him straight in the eye. "You really hurt Dawn, she really liked you."

Although Robbie's expression didn't change, his eyes shifted to dark stone. "And I loved her. But that doesn't matter now. Does it?"

"How romantic, you ponce," Spike murmured.

"Look, I never meant to hurt Dawn…" he said earnestly, "but this is more important. You want to know why I'm so bitter? So strung out? So brain washed, as you called it." He took a few more steps toward the hostages. "My mother died for this stupid sanctuary. She died for a cause that didn't even exist yet. The three stupid babies that weren't born yet—No, not the babies, but for the their parents. Parents who have nothing to do with anything. She died for a friggin' house. And you'd think, after all that, after such a pointless death, you'd think my father would give it all up, see what a stupid waste of a life this is." As he spoke, Lurtz could feel his hearts breaking for his son. "But no, instead he pushed harder. He trained harder. He pushed me harder. 'Son, you momr died for the cause, now you must do her proud.' So, I trained and became the best little cadet there can be so now, I can show him a cause worth dying for." Dawn reached out and touched Lurtz's hand. He looked at her, trouble filling his eyes.

"Oh, poor baby," Buffy snipped, "you're blaming this betrayal on daddy troubles? How cliché. Personally I expected better from cadet extraordinaire."

"Shut up!" the boy screeched, his voice cracking.

"Enough," the hooded figure finally said. "Before we tie you up and knock you out, I would like to add some insult to injury to this little betrayal we seem to have going on…" The master pulled away his hood revealing a human face. A gasp came from the room making it clear that this was the first time he had ever revealed his face. His fast was pasty an indescript but then morphed into something more familiar

"Donald!" Buffy said, jaw dropped as she looked into the face of the humble little man that she had once known, now with stony eyes and no little round glasses.

"It's always the butler," sighed Faith.

"Why yes, yes it is. How does it feel to know that you had the most powerful warlock in the world living right under you nose, serving you breakfast, this whole time," he said with a evil grin. Then he nodded in the direction of one of the beasts holding a club. The beast moved to strike Buffy on the back of the head.

Dawn jumped from behind the rock, "Buffy look out!"

"Dawn!" Robbie called instinctively in alarm. This served as just enough distraction for Buffy to be able to disarm the demon and whack him across the temples with it, knocking him to the ground. Faith and Spike took as their cue, both taking out their own foe with a kick to the faces.

Dawn grabbed the ax she had been carrying and headed into the fold. Lurtz followed close behind her, pulling his crossbow off his back. Mid-stride, he took a shot, piercing a human through the neck.

"Shoot them!" ordered Donald, who had removed himself from the fight. The few holding guns pointed them at the revolters and pulled the triggers. None of the guns fired. Click. Click. They were jammed. "Shoot them! You idiots! What's the hold up?"

"We can't sir! Something is jamming them!" yelled a minion finally before Spike ripped the gun out of his and whacked him over the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

Robbie was taking small steps away from the fight but Faith saw him and punched him hard in the face. He hardly felt what happened before he was on the ground unconscious. "Take that, you piece of--" her words were interrupted by the sound of a blast right behind her head. A demon had thrown a large rock at her, but had missed and sent it shattering in to the wall behind her. That's it. He's toast.

Dawn swung her ax taking out a smaller demon, boosting her ego but just as she was turning around to take out something else, someone grabbed her by the neck. It was a mucousy demon, his slime dripping down her back. She screamed. Hearing her yells, Spike finished playing with the demon he had been sparring with a sound kick to the head. He picked up a fallen tomahawk and threw it, hitting the demon squarely in the back of the head. He released his grip on the girl and slid to the ground.

"Thanks, Spike."

"Of course, even you sometimes need a guardian." He flashed one of his token smiles before he was drawn away by another attacker.

Running out of arrows, Lurtz was now taking on about three foes at a time, using his hulking arms to sweep them off their feet. He was running on pure adrenaline, the thrill of the fight causing him to lose the control he had worked for years to control.

Buffy had just finished beheading one of the Chanzkus when she noticed Donald was now perched on a high rock. Using his magic he was slowly pulling the three cradles towards him. Quickly, she ran over to grab them, but holding on to them didn't seem to be stopping the pulling force. Noticing this, Donald shot another blue lightning bolt directly at Buffy. It hit her square in the gut and blasted her away from the cradles. She didn't get back up. Refocusing his attention back on the babies, he noticed they were no longer coming closer to him. They were now protected by a blue bubble acting as a forcefield. A piece of rubble flew from the fight and was instantly repelled. The master's powers could not penetrate the force.

Furious, he leaped from the twenty foot rock and pounded towards the cradles, sending out blasts of energy with every step. Each of them bounced off and into the surrounding walls, shaking them with each blow. Buffy's eyes flickered open briefly. She tried to focus on Donald but her eyes were taken to a high ledge. She could swear that she saw a flash of red hair, but in a blink it was gone. She couldn't stand. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

Many of the minions had retreated with the fight. Jessie, for one, was no where in sight, as were many of the others. Several had been killed or taken out of commission and the few remaining servants were fighting hard. Donald had seem to have lost all interest in the fight and was now completely focused on getting to the Triad. He was closer now and yet the field was unwavering. Each blast rumbled the foundation of the cave. Finally a blast shot back directly at him, knocking him back.

The rumbling was getting louder and fragments were starting to shake loose from the walls and ceiling. Stopping mid-quarrel, Spike shouted. "It's going to collapse, we have to get out of here!" Many agreed instantly and ran for it.

Faith looked around, he was right the walls only had a few more moments of strength left. She saw Buffy still laying on the ground, unconscious. "Get Buffy! " she commanded, running towards the cradles holding the babies.

Robbie had come to and was now on his feet, looking around very disorientated. He was able to get his wits about him in time to see Faith and Dawn run through the blue force-field unharmed and retrieve the babies. Faith came out holding two; her son and Spike's daughter while Dawn clung desperately to the third child. She paused upon exit and looked at him, their eyes meeting and Dawn saw the young man that she had fallen for. He smiled. A boulder fell between them from the ceiling and they were zapped back to the reality at hand. Dawn bolted for the door, just in time to see Spike carry her sister out of the cave.

"Robert! Come on!" they heard Lurtz calling from across the room. He was making his way towards the exit. Robbie had a clear escape.

Behind the cadet, Donald too was rustling to his feet. He immediately saw that the Triad were about to be stolen away for him and charged the slayer and girl retreating towards the door. Robbie saw this and instead of retreating he turned and tackled the oblivious warlock. He wrestled him to the ground, debris falling all around him. The older man was much more powerful him skill wise, but was no match physically for the half-demon soldier. He punched him hard in the face; bring blood to the man's lip.

Faith and Dawn got through the door safely, and kept running for higher ground. Lurtz didn't follow. He saw the scene between his son and the Master and called out to him once more. Now the walls around the pathways were starting to shake as hard as the cave. Boulders were coming down even faster within the lair. Between the rubble and the dust, Robbie and Donald were no longer visible. Rocks and walls had crumbled all around them. There was hardly a clear passage into the cave.

Hearing this Dawn stopped. She went back to the door just in time for Lurtz to start back into the gave. "No!" she shouted, grabbing the large demon's arm.

"Let go of me, My Lady!" roared the demon.

"He's gone!" she screamed over the noise. Still the demon persisted forward, dragging the girl with him. "He's gone. And if you go you're going to have to take the Guardian and a third of the Triad with you in this suicide mission. Are you willing to destroy good's only hope of a future!" She wasn't sure he could hear her but then Lurtz stopped moving forward. He gave one last look into the pile of rubble that the cave was coming before turning and scooping both Dawn and the baby into his arms, making it out the hole in the wall just in time for it to be sealed by a boulder. He ran effortlessly down the tunnel, as rocks fell around him and pounded up a set of stairs.

Reaching the top and finding, the earth shook and a large crash happened beneath them. Then it was still. They found themselves amidst the garden behind the manor, the others nowhere insight. A large crater was now where half the garden had been. Lurtz set the girl down safely on the ground when he realized they were out of danger.


	22. It's Alright

Chapter 22

Spike, Faith, and Buffy were already back in the hospital. They had come out at the barracks, which was much considerably closer than the manor. They were back in the nursery and had been joined by Anya and Xander. Xander held tightly to his daughter while rocking furiously in one of the chairs, while Spike stood looking over his shoulder. A nurse was holding a compress to Buffy's head, who was sitting anxiously in a chair. "You said they were right behind you?"

Faith rolled her eyes, "I told you B, she was right behind me when we left the cave."

"But—Ow! Watch where you put that thing!" she shouted at the nurse, who was now attempting close the wound.

"I apologize My Lady, but you need stitches. I do wish you'd let me take you to a room with better light."

"No, this is fine. Just go easy with that needle, ok?" she growled.

"So, Donald?" asked Xander, trying to break the tension.

"Apparently the old bloke wanted to raise the Triad for his own use. Tip the scales a bit for the side of evil," answered Spike.

"I thought that destiny wouldn't allow that," Xander said.

"Destiny and fate are usually very vague," offered Anya, "He probably assumed if he could raise the Triad they would naturally be on his side."

Faith kneeled down beside Flynn's bassinette and observed him from above. "Does that mean we have to worry about kidnappings in the future?

"I don't know. I mean he had been planning this for years. Brainwashing people to his side and all. He probably thought he could get close to us on his own, but when he couldn't he recruited the cadet and his cousin to play friend," Buffy explained speculatively. She was going to go on but the door of nursery creaked open. Dawn was standing in the doorway, covered in grime and scratches, clutching the infant close to her.

"Miss me?" she asked the room faintly.

"Dawn!" yelped Buffy. Those who could stand ran to her side. Buffy tried, but the nurse kept her in the chair. Another attendant whisked the baby from Dawn and began inspecting it for injury. Anya bobbed around her mercilessly, in hopes of getting her hands on the baby.

"Where's Lurtz?" asked Faith once Dawn had been escorted to a seat and the room had quieted.

Lurtz hadn't returned to the hospital with Dawn. She left him standing mournfully over the crater. She had tried waiting for him but after a few minutes it became apparent that he was going to need a bit longer and that she was going to do no good, so she headed up the long road towards the infirmary, little Joyce in tow.

After various doctors had over inspected all the scoobies and babies for any possible injury and psychological damage, Faith was able to stole away back to Willow's room. "We're back. We ran to bit of a snag, but we're both back and both completely functional. You didn't miss much, I promise," she told the sleeping redhead before taking her usual seat. The steady whirring of the machines quickly put both to sleep in one of the chairs.

Willow's fingers twitched again and her eyes began to flutter. Slowly they opened but the bright light forced them to shut again. Another attempt was made, this time she forced her eyes to stay open only blinking a few necessary times. Finally she was able to look around the room and saw the sleeping mother and child. Faith let out a little snore.

She tried to speak, but her voice was raspy. It was almost inaudible, nothing but a small hiss. Swallowing hard several times in attempt to wet her throat, she spoke again, this time louder. "Faith?" she uttered.

The slayers eyes popped open at the sound of her name. She was a light sleeper, even more so the last few days. "Willow?" Instinctively, She found herself at Willow's bedside. "You're awake," she said plainly.

"So it seems," Willow answered, mustering a smile. "How long was I out?"

"A few days. You didn't miss much." Faith sat beside Willow on the bed. "You never got to meet our son. He's pretty cool. I named him—"

"Flynn," finished Willow, "Yeah, I heard you."

"You did?" Faith asked sheepishly. "I mean, would you like to hold him?"

Willow opened her arms and Faith put the boy securely in her arms. The new mother was in awe, taking in every detail of her new son for the first time. "He really is quite beautiful."

"He's alright."

"Should I call someone?" Faith asked, unsure of the protocol here.

"In a minute. I want a moment of peace before the incurring entourage." They sat in silence for a moment, as Willow gazed at the baby, but then she broke the silence as something occurred to her. "I had the weirdest dream. That all of our babies had been taken away … by the butler. And I was there, just sort of observing. All I could do was use my powers. I couldn't help. But I somehow was able to jam the guns or something like that. It's kind of blurry. And I wanted to do anything to protect them…"

Faith gawked at her. "So you created a forcefield around them?"

"Not exactly, just a ball of magical energy. Wait, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," answered Faith.

"It felt so real," said Willow, not taking her eyes off her son.

"I guess I'll leave you to get to know Flynn, here. I've got to hog him." She stood up from the bed.

"I really appreciate it," Willow said. "I was really worried it would be one sided for the rest of our lives together."

Faith chuckled quietly. "I guess I'm capable of more than we think." She headed towards the door.

"So you said," smiled the redhead.

"Huh?"

"I told you. I heard you," Willow replied. "And I guess, if you want, I wouldn't mind getting closer either. You know, for Flynn's sake," she added awkwardly.

Faith sat back on the bed. "I would be okay with that… But I'm not going to become some housewife or anything. There's only so much taming you can do of this stallion."

Willow cringed and raised her eyebrow, "Did you really just call yourself a stallion?"

Faith laughed out loud. "Don't hate." Her eyes fell on Willow's and her laughing stopped. "Can I kiss you? I MEAN! WAIT!" What in the world had made her just say that? That was not what she had meant.

"Yes," Willow found herself answering, also confused.

"Ok, then," Faith said, still a bit unsure what was going on with her brain. She leaned in, aware of the infant under her, and their lips met.

Willow pulled away momentarily and looked into Faith's eyes. "It was real, wasn't it?" Faith's silence was the answer and Willow leaned back in and kissed her again.

Spike was sitting in the small single bed with Xander and they had Anne in between them and Spike had his arm around both. Xander leaned his weight into the vampire as they sat. Xander broke the silence. "This has been a very bizarre year."

"I'll say."

"Who would of thought that—and then us, with the … wow and then the her and wfff," sputtered Xander.

Spike got it totally. "I know." There was another comfortable silence.

"And now we have to raise this girl and not screw up so she can save the world and then finish high school and start dating—" he rambled.

"No, no, she will not be dating. Boys are horrible. They only want one thing, you know?" Spike said defensively.

Xander smiled at his protectiveness. "And what would be?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, love," he said flashing his coy Spike smile. Xander leaned up and kissed him lightly. "See, I knew you had it in you."

"Anya! You have to let me hold her sometime," scolded Buffy from across the room. Anya had not let go of their daughter since they had gotten back into the room.

Anya scoffed. "No. Last time you held her she got kidnapped. I'm never letting go of her again."

Buffy sighed, "Her prom is going to suck." Just then, Dawn passed by the door heading to her own room to lay down. "We will continue this later," said Buffy heading out the door. Anya barely raised an eyebrow as Buffy departed.

Buffy tapped lightly on the frame of Dawns door, who had already started to tuck herself into the bed. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Dawn answered playfully.

"Wood."

"Wood, who?"

"Wood-ya let a big sister come in and do the big sister thing?" Buffy said, entering into the room.

"That was really bad. Even for you. Do you think you're losing your touch?" Dawn quipped.

"Hey give me a break. It's been a long day."

Dawn kicked off her shoes and laid back. "I'd say."

Buffy watched her little sister get comfortable before going on. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Doc said I was all spiffy."

"That's not what I meant." She pulled one of the chairs up next to her sister's bed.

Dawn's gaze fell to watching her finger's intertwine. "I know."

"I know how you feel right now. I've been there. Betrayed by the one you love," comforted, "but there will be other guys."

"Not like him, Buffy," replied Dawn calmly.

"Dawnie, I know it feels like that now, but—"

"No, Buffy," she interrupted, "you don't understand. He was the one."

Buffy put her hand on top of her sisters. "I know this is hard. I—"

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed. "He had the mark!" Buffy suddenly looked confused. "The tattoo. He had my tattoo on his wrist."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So he was _the one._"

"Figures. You're a Summers. Of course your first epic love was going to be evil," Buffy said finally with a sigh. A thought then occurred to her. "You don't think this means you're pregnant do you?"

"Buffy!" Dawn squealed in nervously.

"I mean, every other time we found our kindreds, there was pregnancy involved—mystical of course" she assumed.

Dawn breathed. "Yeah, mystical, of course."

Commotion came from down the hallway. There were sounds of excited voices and running footsteps. The girls stood up and went to the door "What the?"

Just as they stepped foot into the hallway, two young attendants whirred by. Buffy stopped one of them by grabbing his arm firmly. He yanked to a stop and looked very frightened of her wrath. "My-My Lady."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's Lady Willow. She's awake."

Buffy pushed past the two guys and she and Dawn raced down the hallway. Spike and Xander had also come from their room. Seeing Buffy and Dawn they followed down the hall. In front of Willow's room, a crowd of various infirmary staff gathered around, chattering quietly. Buffy lead the way through them and opened the door, the other three following her in.

The small group halted suddenly at the surprising sight they saw next. Willow and Faith were entangled under the flimsy hospital sheet, missing a few layers, and kissing. At the noise, the two girls separated and scrambled to cover themselves.

Buffy's eyes were wide. Spike and Xander both stood, jaws hitting the floor. Dawn smiled smugly. None could speak, including Faith and Willow. Finally Buffy composed herself enough to say, "We'll come back later." She turned around and ushered the small stagnant group towards the door. "So much for not buying into the whole love destiny thing."

Back outside curiosity was obvious. All wanted to know if she was ok. A doctor holding a chart excused him self and started into he room. Buffy stopped him. "I think she needs a minute."

"But I have to check on Lady Willow's stats and vitals, My Lady," he said nervously.

"Her stats are very elevated right now and I think it's vital for you to not go in there," she answered. She doctor looked confused. "She's fine. Very. Now everyone clear away. I'm sure she will be up for visitors later. That includes you doc." The confused group wandered back to their chores, including the doctor, who was torn between duties.

"Oh. My. God." Dawn said finally.

Xander looked at Spike and then back to the girls. "Uh, we have to go. That way. Now," He said. Spike nodded in confirmation, before grabbing Xander by the hand and pulling him towards their room.

"What as that—Oh. Ew!" Buffy squealed with a squeamish look on her face.

"Really. Ew." Dawn agreed.

"So, Dawn, on that note," said Buffy, putting an arm around her sister and guiding her back down the hallway. "There's something I want to tell you about Anya and myself."

Oh boy, Dawn thought.

Lurtz made it as far as the infirmary chapel. It wasn't really a chapel, per se; it was more of a generic non-denominational worshiping area. Pagan symbols hung on the walls next to crucifixes and other religious icons. He sat in the third row back and was staring up at the small alter. He was on his way upstairs to check in when the serene room had called out to him.

"We were starting to get worried about you," said Dawn from the door.

The noise startled the edgy demon, but he immediately fell to one knee. "My lady."

"You really don't have to keep doing that," said Dawn. "Actually for a while, I would appreciate you not."

"As you wish," said Lurtz standing.

"One of the sentries said you were on the premises but no one has seen you since you checked in up front," Dawn continued.

"How did you find me?"

Dawn sat in a chair across the aisle from where Lurtz was standing. He followed suit and sat back down. "My sister is into this brooding thing lately. I've sort of honed in on spots she likes to go. I just figured this would be one of those places."

"But Lady, with all due respect, why would you care whether or not I was here right now?" the captain asked fairly.

Dawn half-smiled. "Anything to get me away from Buffy's birds and the birds talk." Lurtz was lost. "Well, I was wondering why you would come all the way down here just to sit in a dinky chapel. As nice as it is…"

"Word came through that Lady Willow had woken up. I came to pay my respects," he answered.

"She's upstairs in her room."

"Yes, I know," said Lurtz, not catching the sarcasm. "But… I just didn't make it that far for some reason."

"I understand."

They sat in quiet for a moment before Lurtz broke it again. "I just want to apologize on the behalf of the whole Sanctuary for Cadet Hanson's actions. His cousin along with several others have been detained—"

"Captain, really," Dawn interjected. "It's okay… I knew he was your son." Lurtz looked up in shock. "Like I couldn't see through that story earlier about him being merely your prized cadet. I'm not stupid."

"I never meant to imply—"

"It's okay. I wasn't fully honest with you either."

"You don't have to tell many anything," sputtered Lurtz nervously.

"Yeah I do, because, now that he's gone…" Dawn could see the hurt flare up in the demon's dark eyes, "I think that we might need each other. For that whole mourning thing and all." Lurtz cocked his head, listening. "So in case you want to actually talk." Dawn reached across the small aisle and put her hand on the demon's massive talon.

"I never knew he felt that way," Lurtz said, strong voice cracking. "I never saw his mother's death as anything but her dying for a cause she believed in. She was the strongest woman I have ever known. She devoted her life to the Seven, who weren't even named yet. We both did. It was our calling. I only thought our son would have the same calling. I guess I was wrong. I pushed to hard. Or maybe I wasn't there enough, you know."

"You did the best you could, Lurtz," Dawn comforted, "He fooled me too, you know. I was in love with him."

"You were? He mentioned back at the—was he really—"

"I think so."

"He never said a word to me," the captain dejectedly.

"He was too afraid of how you would react. As a captain. Following protocol."

"Because I always treated him as a soldier… and not a son." He let out a heavy sigh.

"You know, if he didn't care about you, he wouldn't have worked so hard to spite you," Dawn said, knowing it wouldn't really help.

Silence filled the room.

The Seven and their new babies were released from the infirmary a day and a half later, after no more attacks had been made. They returned to the manor, where security had increased exponentionally. All seven were now much better rested and Xander was moving around much better on his own.

The first few days were spent in private, each of the couples sticking close to their respective wings, trying to get a hang of the whole parenting thing. Some were fairing better than others--while Spike was more eager and attentive than all of the other parents combined, doing everything on his own that he could, Buffy was still unable to convince Anya to change Joyce's diapers. Dawn had moved herself in onto Buffy's couch on claims of being closer to her niece but Buffy had a sneaking suspicion it had a little more to do with fresh wounds finally hitting the teenaged girl.

Word had also arrived that Giles would be on a plane by then end of the week to visit. This made Buffy happy, assuring her that he truly did still care.

After dinner one night, the group retired to the lounge after meal for drinks—Faith's idea. Buffy was the last to get the memo. She had stepped out to go to the bathroom after dessert and when she returned back to the table, it had been cleared.

"Gee thanks guys, for leaving me all alone in there," Buffy said upon entry.

"Because it would be impossible for you to find us," said Xander as Spike handed him a beer and sat down next to him on the couch. Spike put his arm around the man who was trying to juggle the drink in one hand and the baby in the other. He finally, scooted in closer to the vampire, resting his head on the vampire's shoulder and used him for balance. Pointing to the TV, Xander objected, "I am not going to sit through _Gone With the Wind _again, you sap!"

"Like _Smokey and the Bandit_ is a much better choice," retorted Spike, putting a hand on Xander's leg.

"Yeah, because there aren't many different places you could run off to in a humble house this size," quipped Buffy, moving towards her sister, who was poking contently at the fire in the fireplace.

"Chill, B, you found us," Faith said from the big arm chair across from the couch. Her and Willow were sharing it, holding Flynn between them. Willow had a book in her lap and was pointing to different pictures on the page and mumbling quietly to the baby. Buffy rolled her eyes. Faith returned her attention to the book, quickly kissing Willow's forehead first.

Buffy scanned the room. "I must say this out of character display of domesticity is particularly nauseating."

"Oh, there you are! I was worried you left me forever," said Anya melodramatically re-entering the room. "Joyce needed her diaper changed and I thought you had run off." She crossed the room to Buffy, planting a sound peck on her mouth.

"Anya, what did you do with Joyce?" she asked suspiciously.

"I gave her to one of the maids to change," Anya answered. Buffy felt her heart leap into her throat. "Don't worry, she's not evil." Everyone was still a bit jumpy when it came to the help, though they were assured all had been thoroughly screened.

Buffy was about to say something else when Captain Lurtz entered the room. He knelt to one knee, "My Ladies and Lords."

"Captain, you're never a good omen," joked Faith before he could finish.

Once again missing the sarcasm, he stood up defensively, "No, my Lady, I assure you—"

"I think she was joking, Lurtz," said Buffy, who was now ushering Anya to one of the couches.

"Oh, pardon," he said sheepishly. "I came merely to present your new butler." The room moaned. "I assure you he has been fully profiled. He was actually recommended to us by the Watcher's Council in England," said Lurtz, hoping this would assure them.

"That settles it, he's definitely evil," quipped Buffy. There was a small laugh from everyone but Lurtz.

"Humor really isn't your thing, is it, big guy?" asked Xander.

"Well, what are you waiting for," said Buffy, "send him in."

Lurtz opened the door presenting the new butler. He was young, hardly older than the group, and gangly. He looked anxiously and his tuxedo was slightly too big for his narrow shoulders. "I present to you George E. Smith, of London, England."

The young man bowed deeply before speaking. "At yo-your service," he said nervously.

'Hey look, it's Wesley's little brother," said Buffy after giving the man a once over.

Lurtz took a bow before stepping towards the door. Dawn smiled and gave a small wave. She could almost detect a smile from him, if Chanzkus could even smile that is, she pondered. He left the room, and went off to finish his security rounds. On the way out, the maid returned with a freshly changed baby Joyce and handed her back to Anya.

"Well, Jeevs, I don't know about the rest of these losers," said Faith, holding up her empty beer bottle, "but I could use another beer." George immediately obeyed, the dark slayer laughing at his enthusiasm. "Man, I love the service here."

"Yeah, Buff," Dawn said, "aren't you glad we stayed?"

Buffy smiled, reluctantly giving in, "It's alright."

11


End file.
